Cuestion de tiempo
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: —Te veré pronto. — Aviso. No se trataba de un adiós definitivo, volvería, esta vez lo haría. — Gracias. — Esbozo una leve sonrisa, llena de calidez, solo para ella. Le recordaba a su despedida de hace 4 años, pero esta vez todo era distinto; Se atrevió a sostener su mirada, decirle las cosas de frente, enfrentarla. Todas las acciones realizadas encendía un poco la esperanza en...
1. Capítulo 1: Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun

¡He regresado y con una nueva historia! (Lo sé, lo sé, no hace mucho que publique otra) Pero las ansias me ganan y no pude contenerme a publicar este fic c:

Como ya lo sabemos… ¡Somos Canon! Ganamos la batalla Bl Así que, he decidió escribir una historia sobre un periodo…una transición…

Esta basa dado en lo que sucedió antes de la partida de Sasuke, la película the last y lo que aconteció (Según mi loca e inquita mente) Ósea… ¡Mucho romance!

Ojala y sea de su agrado. Sería bueno que dejaran un comentario para saber su punto de vista sobre la historia ñ.ñ siempre leo los reviews, así que no duden en dejar alguno, son de gran ayuda para mí.

Sin más…me despido. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo 3

Bye.

* * *

><p><span><em>Los personajes de Naruto así como el universo en el cual se desarrolla la historia no son creaciones mías y tampoco de mi propiedad sino de su magnífico y genial creador: Masashi Kishimoto. <em>

**Cuestión de tiempo.**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.**

— _¿Ya te vas?— Pregunto con evidente decepción. Parecía que todo había regresado a la normalidad después de la guerra y que todo tomaría un curso tranquilo donde la felicidad estaba involucrada por completo. — Tsunade-sama esta por completar tu prótesis a partir de las células de Hashirama-sama. — Intentaba persuadirlo a no abandonar la aldea, todo entre ellos estaba solucionado o al menos, quería creer eso. Sasuke no tenía más motivos para abandonar su hogar, para abandonarlos a ellos como aquella noche._

—_Tengo que verlo por mí mismo…— Hizo una pausa, su rostro lucia más expresivo, su voz sonaba distinta. — Como luce el mundo.— Las perspectivas habían cambiado, al igual que su manera de ver todo a su alrededor.— Todas esas cosas que he pasado por alto, siento que será capaz de verlas mejor ahora y si pierdo esta oportunidad no creo que haya otra. Además, hay unas cosas que me han estado molestando.— Sasuke explico los motivos de su partida, estuvo cegado tanto tiempo por el odio y la venganza que no pudo apreciar todo a su esplendor, las maravillosas cosas que la vida tenia por ofrecerle y que el solo se limitó a ignorarlas, darles la espalda. _

— _¿Que…Que tal si te digo que me gustaría ir también?— Pregunto Sakura, desviando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sintió el calor mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Después, alzo la mirada en búsqueda del rostro de Sasuke y en la espera de una respuesta. _

—_Es mi camino a la redención. No tienes nada que ver con mis pecados. — Su rostro lucia lleno de diferentes mezclas; Paz y resignación. Ahora comprendía a la perfección, Sasuke siempre intento alejarla de aquellos fantasmas que lo acosaban, separarla de todas sus penas y hoy, de sus pecados. _

—_Dices nada que ver…— Por un momento pensó que tal vez…tal vez todo sería diferente. El cálido roce de sus dedos contra su frente la hizo reaccionar y alzar la cabeza, un ligero choque que le hizo acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Era un gesto nuevo para ella, un gesto diferente algo que nunca pensó obtener de Sasuke. _

—_Te veré pronto. — Aviso. No se trataba de un adiós definitivo, volvería, esta vez lo haría. — Gracias. — Esbozo una leve sonrisa, llena de calidez, solo para ella. Le recordaba a su despedida de hace 4 años, pero esta vez todo era distinto; Se atrevió a sostener su mirada, decirle las cosas de frente, enfrentarla. Todas las acciones realizadas encendía un poco la esperanza en su interior, ella, estaba dispuesta a esperar por él. _

—O—

Y así fue, espero por el durante dos años, sonaba difícil pero intento ser fuerte. De vez en cuando flaqueaba, su voluntad se quebrantaba, pero recordaba aquel momento antes de su partida, aquella sonrisa, ese gesto…_"Te veré pronto" _

—Pronto. — Susurro en sus adentros, sonriendo idiotamente, Sasuke solo provocaba esas sensaciones en su interior. Durante ese lapso de tiempo transcurrido era evidente en que todo a su alrededor cambiaria, los tiempos estaban cambiando, la guerra había finalizado, aires de paz rodeaban a las aldeas con un manto, forjándolas, uniéndolas como una sola.

Tsunade dejo su puesto como Hokage, era momento de darle paso a las nuevas generaciones. Deseaba disfrutar del juego y la bebida, tomarse un merecido descanso después de tanta tempestad.

Hatake Kakashi fue el triunfador _Rokudaime Hokage, _su rostro fue tallado en el monumento de los hokages, todos confiaban en que desarrollaría muy bien su trabajo, un hombre capaz de llevar a flote toda una nación.

Por otra parte, Sakura se encargaba del hospital, Tsunade confiaba ciegamente en su alumna, estaba preparada para tomar el timón y llevar ese barco a un buen curso, por supuesto no estaría sola, de vez en cuando Shizune acudía a los llamados de auxilio e Ino también trabajaba ahí, codo a codo con su amiga de la infancia.

Para su suerte, las cosas estaban tranquilas en el hospital, la cantidad de enfermo o heridos era mínima. Sakura podía darse un respiro y descansar un poco mientras esperaba paciente la llegada de trabajo y de cierta persona.

—Quita esa cara frentona. — Irrumpió Ino abruptamente, haciendo pedazos su tranquilidad. — De esa manera no harás que Sasuke-un regrese. — Siempre daba las palabras "indicadas" para los momentos difíciles.

— ¿Qué te dice que estoy así por Sasuke-kun?— Pregunto con cinismo, ocultando o mejor dicho, intentando esconder los verdaderos motivos que ya eran tan evidentes como su nerviosismo. —

—Eres tan predecible, el mentir no es lo tuyo, Si tenía razón. — Musito relajadamente, dejando un mar de papeleo sobre el escritorio de la pelirrosa. — No fue una despedida. — Animo. Sasuke hablaba entre líneas, nunca negaba o aceptaba las cosas, dejaba todo pendiendo de un aire de misterio.

— ¿Y si fue definitiva? No lo sé, el recordar la despedida de hace 6 años estruja mi corazón lentamente. — Confeso, mordía su labio inferior con delicadeza, entrelazaba sus manos, acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. —

—Todo era distinto. Estaba cegado por la venganza, Orochimaru influyo mucho en el al atraerlo con promesas de poder. — En cierto modo Ino tenía razón. Tanto el como Sasuke habían cambiado con el tiempo, en especial el pelinegro, paso por una brusca metamorfosis, todos sus fantasmas del pasado influyeron en sus decisiones, en lo que una vez fue, ahora eso quedaba en el pasado.

—Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, dos años y ni siquiera tengo información del. —Reprocho como niña pequeña.

—Ya volverá y mientras lo hace, ayúdame a terminar con este papeleo, tenemos información valiosa que desea el Hokage. — Sakura lanzo un suspiro en forma de resignación ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? Le dolía ver pasar el tiempo, ver como todos a su alrededor rehacían sus vidas mientras ella aun esperaba por él, siempre lo hizo y tal vez…siempre lo haría.

Por fortuna el trabajo logro despejar su mente y con Ino parecía más sencillo aunque durante esas dos horas discutieron constantemente, era normal, un instinto de amigas, siempre discutían y a los 5 segundos volvía todo a la normalidad.

— ¡Ha runo-san!— Llamo una enfermera desde el marco de la puerta, guardo silencio durante unos segundos para recuperar la respiración. — Una emergencia. — Sakura miro a Ino. —

—El deber llama. Yo me encargare de llevar esto a Shizune-san. — Sakura caminaba con rapidez por los blancos pasillos del hospital guiada por la enfermera. Escuchaba con atención los informes de la joven, al parecer una pequeña cayo de un árbol al intentar rescatar a su pequeño gato, sus cálculos fallaron y cayo, dejándola inconsciente.

La madre de la pequeña estaba desesperada, lloraba a mares por el bienestar de su pequeña hija.

—Todos abandonen la sala, por favor. — Pidió Sakura con amabilidad, necesitaba estar concentrada, enfocarse solamente en la pequeña. —

— ¿Estará bien?— Pregunto la mujer frenando a las personas que le llevaban fuera de la sala.

—Lo estará. — Una frase que le daría seguridad a cualquiera. Abrió ambos ojos buscando una respuesta, tomo una linterna de su bolsillo aun así seguía examinado con sumo cuidado, descendió hasta la boca, no dejaría pasar nada por alto.

Acumulo chacra en su mano, paso la palma recuperadora por encima del cuerpo de la pequeña, un ninjas básico. Descarto el peligro y sano todas las heridas causadas por el golpe, vendándolas para no darle molestias a la pequeña.

Al salir de la sala, inmediatamente se acercó la madre de la niña, necesitaba respuestas, su mente lo demandaba tanta era le preocupación que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¿Cómo está?— La esperanzas de esa mujer recayeron en los hombros de Sakura, estaba acostumbrada a eso, todos tenían fe ciega por la ninja médico, aprendiz de la gran Tsunade Senju.

—Fuera de peligro. Recomiendo que guarde reposo, sugiero que pase la noche aquí en el hospital, solo para mantenerla en observación. — Sentencio, sonriente. — Puede pasar a verla, no tardara en despertar. —

—Gracias, mil gracias. Ha salvado la vida de mi hija. — Abrazo con fuerza a la pelirrosa rompiendo en llanto por la emoción, Sakura se sorprendió al inicio pero después correspondió a la muestra de agradecimiento. De nueva cuenta se adentró en la sala en compañía de la madre, la pequeña despertaba del largo sueño.

Intento levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo dolía bastante como para hacerlo, obligándole a quedarse recostada en la cama.

—No intentes hacer mucha fuerza. — Dijo con voz dulce. — Hiciste que tu madre pasara un mal rato. — Musito.

—L-lo lamento. — Dijo la pequeña, disculpándose por su error. —

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado. — Dijo Sakura colocando una mano en su frente y sonriéndole. — Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, estaré por aquí. — Camino a paso lento, aquello había sido lo más alarmante en el día.

Dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre la silla con pesadez, poso su mirada unos cuantos segundos en el techo. En cuestión de horas se ocultaría el sol Otro día más y no sé nada de ti Pensó.

—_Te veré pronto.— _La frase resonaba en su mente como un eco tortuoso, el sonido de su voz, la sinceridad de sus palabras, esa sonrisa que nunca antes había presenciado, los dedos sobre su frente todo parecía tan emocionante cuando lo recordaba.

— ¡Shannaro!— Exclamo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos para contener otro grito impulsivo.

Lo mejor sería regresar a casa, intentar centrar sus pensamientos en otra actividad para ahuyentar los recuerdos y las ansias por no tener a Sasuke con ella.

Se puso de pie, tomo unas cuantas cosas de la oficina, llevaría un poco de trabajo a casa, trabajaba en una nueva tesis.

—Ha runo-san. — Llamo de nueva cuenta la enfermera, tal vez la pequeña sufrió complicaciones y tendría que someterla a estudios rigurosos para descartar lesiones graves.

— ¿Si? ¿Pasa algo malo?— Pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — Solo basto con escuchar el nombre del pelinegro para dejarla inmóvil, temblando, estática. — Solicita una reunión con usted. — Silencio…La pelirrosa estaba en shock, conmocionada, tal vez se trataba de un sueño como los que últimamente acosaban sus noches. — ¿Haruno-san?— Llamo la enfermera.

— ¡S-s-si!— Respondió. — ¡Hazlo pasar!— Encendió de nueva cuenta la luz. No encontraba que hacer en ese momento, necesitaba lucir diferente, no quería hacerle ver que esperaba por él. Tomo asiento esta vez fingiendo leer unos papeles.

—Por aquí. — Musito la enfermera abriéndole paso al pelinegro para entrar con la pelirrosa.

—Hn. — Escucho ese monosílabo tan suyo, lo tenía frente a ella, su aspecto era diferente, lucia con un aire de madurez aunque ese aire siempre lo acompaño. Su forma de vestir cambio por completo de pies a cabeza. El viaje de la redención hizo de las sumas con su compañero.

Sus miradas no se apartaban, no encontraban las palabras adecuadas, después de tanto tiempo era difícil sacar un tema de conversación sin saludar.

Sasuke se percató del cambio por parte de Sakura, llevaba su cabello más corto desde la última vez, la banda ninja estaba atada como una diadema, llevaba un pequeño flequillo y el sello yin resplandecía.

— ¿Acaso se trata de un genjutsu?— Articulo la pregunta con rapidez omitiendo pasos tan importantes como "hola" y "¿Cómo estás?" rompió la barrera del silencio ¿Qué se suponía que diría después de su despedida?—

—No. — Respondió Sasuke ocultando la diversión causada por la reacción de Sakura, tal vez estaba igual o más nervioso que ella. —

—En ese caso…—Mordió su labio inferior y postro su mirada en el suelo durante algunos segundos. — Hola. — Esbozo una cálida sonrisa para darle la bienvenida a su hogar, aquel que aguardo por el paciente y con los brazos abiertos a la espera de su regreso.

—Hola. — Respondió Sasuke correspondiendo el gesto de Sakura dedicándole una media sonrisa, solo esas que él sabía hacer.

—Toma asiento, lamento el desorden, normalmente no recibo visitas…al menos que se trate de Caruto o Tsunade-sama. — Se disculpó. Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando deshacerse del desastre.

—Solo estoy de paso. — Interrumpió Sasuke haciendo frenar en seco a la pelirrosa. Las frases en clave se convertían odiosas ¿partiría de nuevo? ¿Sería tan cruel de hacerlo? El pelinegro descifro las expresiones de Sakura. — Creo que estas demasiado ocupada y me vendría bien un descanso. — Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. — Kakashi decidió que sería buena idea que revisaras…—Miro hacia donde algunos años se encontraba su brazo. Sakura recordaba el momento en que los encontró a ambos recostados en el suelo, moribundos, sangrando sin intromisión alguna.

Camino lentamente hacia él y tomo asiento a su lado. Espero a que hiciera el poncho de lado para examinarlo mejor.

— ¿Aun te rehúsas a la prótesis que Tsunade-sama creo para ti?— Pregunto mientras retiraba el vendaje.

—No merezco tanta calidez después de todo lo que hice. — Confeso, desviando la mirada, tocar esos temas implicaba tocar fibras sensibles.

—Todo quedo en el pasado. — Sentencio Sakura. Guardaron silencio durante segundos, los cuales parecían eternos. Sintió el cálido roce de sus manos contra su piel, la pelirrosa colocaba el vendaje otra vez. — Es bueno tenerte de regreso. — Confeso Sakura con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sus pecados fueron pagados en su viaje a la redención. Basto una pelea que lo dejo al borde de la muerte para hacerle reaccionar y admitir sus errores, dejar atrás el egoísmo y la venganza, fantasmas del pasado que le acosaban. Dos años…dos largos años fuera de casa, viendo al mundo desde otra perspectiva, la venda que cubría sus ojos se esfumo. Ahora, regresaba para quedarse y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Había redimido sus pecados con el mundo, era tiempo de hacerlo con sus amigos y sobretodo Sakura.

— ¿Tienes lugar donde pasar la noche?— Era evidente que aún se preocupaba por él. Sasuke asintió.

—Me quedare unos días con Caruto, después…regresare a casa. — Dijo con un poco de inseguridad. La adaptación seria difícil pero necesaria.

—Puedes quedarte unos cuantos días en mi casa, si lo deseas. — Sakura aún tenía ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, ambos se miraban.

—No deseo incomodarte y tampoco deseo incomodar a tus padres. Estaré unos días con el usuratonkachi. — Sakura se sentía nostálgica al recordar aquellos días en los cuales eran un equipo, donde por un momento se sintieron felices e invencibles, donde fueron héroes por un día.

—Como tú lo desees, Sasuke-kun. — Terminado de vendar. Había una brecha de incomodidad, habían madurado en ciertos aspectos pero en cómo tratarse el uno al otro aun necesitaba aprender, parecían dos niños pequeños, completos inexpertos que lucían tan tiernos. —

Sakura meditaba en decirle a Sasuke sobre la reunión de esa noche, sería bueno tener al pelinegro con ellos una vez más, los nueve novatos… aunque hacía falta la presencia de Neji, pero eso no le restaba la emoción al asunto, tendría tiempo de contarle sobre su viaje, pasaría más tiempo a su lado.

—Sera mejor que me vaya. — Musito mientras se ponía de pie. — Estoy disponiendo de tu tiempo. — El fino agarre de Sakura aprisionando su muñeca lo hizo frenar. Por inercia giro lentamente para encararla, sus ojos detonaban un brillo singular, sabía que le pediría algo había visto esa expresión antes.

— ¿Estarás disponible esta noche? Bueno…digo…no se trata de nada fuera de lo normal. — Lucia tan tierna cuando los nervios se apoderaban de ella. — Sé que estas agotado por el viaje y deseas descansar pero…—

—Sakura, dilo de una vez. — Pidió con una enorme paciencia sin alterarse, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la pelirrosa.

—Nos reuniremos en el restaurante de barbacoa esta noche. Una pequeña reunión semanal, sería bueno tenerte con nosotros, eres parte de los nueve novatos y por supuesto del equipo siete. — Sakura esperaba una respuesta negativa, lo comprendería.

—Si. — Abrió los ojos enormemente por la impresión ¿estaba escuchando bien? Sasuke asistiría a la reunión. — Estaré ahí. — Aviso. — Nos vemos luego. — Aviso, realizando la misma acción que hizo antes de partir, ese gesto tan único de Itachi.

De nueva cuenta se quedó atónita, inmóvil. Al parecer, el destino le sonreía de nuevo, todo era un cambio para bien, era momento de permitir entrar a la felicidad y disfrutarla.

**Continuara.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Los novatos

17 Followers, 13 favoritos…wow, es un buen comienzo :D Por supuesto, gracias a cada uno por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, por tomar parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar. Espero no decepcionarlos con el desarrollo de la historia ñ.ñ

Por favor ténganme mucha paciencia :c estoy intentado desglosar cada capítulo de más haya de 2000 palabras para no dejar cabos sueltos.

Segundo…lamento si el capítulo anterior tuvo muchas faltas de ortografía, el auto corrector hace de las suyas.

**UH25:** ¡Hola! No sabes cuanta alegría me causa saber que fue de tu agrado el primer capítulo, espero que los que están por venir también lo sean. Por supuesto que somos cannon ¿Qué mejor que plasmarlo en un romántico y empalagoso fic? Espero que el segundo capítulo también te agrade.

**eliza villa****:** ¡Disponible el segundo capítulo! Por supuesto, la actitud de Sasuke cambio mucho con Sakura ñ.ñ Aunque creo que el desarrollo y comportamiento en las relaciones varía en cada persona :D

**Kristhel****: **Jajajaja, lo siento mucho cx confió ciegamente en el auto corrector que pase por alto ese error jajaja, Caruto es la nueva versión, con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar.

**:** No sabes el placer que me causa saber que es de tu agrado esta historia :D Recibiré con gusto esas tangas y dólares, ojala disfrutes la continuación.

Mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar ñ.ñ Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi :D e intento responder a cada review ñ.ñ Así que no teman en dejar su punto de vista.

Decidí actualizar en un rato que tuve libre Bl se lo que es esperar por un capitulo :c

Sin más, me despido. Mil gracias (otra vez) Ojala y sea de su agrado este capitulo :D disfruten la lectura, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo y mucho SasuSaku.

Hasta la próxima, bye.

**Capítulo 2: **

**Los novatos. **

Había regresado a casa rápidamente, no sabía si su corazón latía con rapidez por los pasos que daba o por el hecho de saber que Sasuke estaba de regreso en la aldea.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— Aviso. Intentaba recuperar la respiración perdida, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su frente, empapándola un poco, con su mano quito el exceso de humedad. Dejo sus sandalias en la entrada y subió con rapidez hacia su habitación.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo pensando en la última conversación con Sasuke, tanto, que ni siquiera noto cuando el sol se había ocultado tras el monte de los Hokages, sustituyéndola por la brillante luna llena.

Busco entre su ropa algo decente para prepararse, no podía ir con la bata del hospital y mucho menos con el atuendo que utilizaba para asistir a las misiones. Al final opto por un sencillo suéter verde, un pantalón blanco y sandalias rosas.

Se miró al espejo, acomodo su cabello, dejando unos mechones rosas para enmarcar su rostro. Puso un poco de brillo labial y roció algo de perfume sobre su cuello y muñecas.

—Sakura. — Llamo su madre desde el marco de la puerta mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, examinándola con delicadeza. — ¿Vas a salir?— Pregunto con un tono de voz fuerte, característico de Mebuki.

—Si. Es la reunión mensual del equipo y Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea, así que…— Su madre comprendió inmediatamente las palabras de su hija. —

—No llegues tarde. Recuerda que prometiste ayudarme mañana. —

—Por supuesto que no mamá. — Paso a su lado con una enorme sonrisa dibuja en su rostro. — Nos veremos en un rato. — Y como subió, bajo.

Nunca había deseado tanto ver a Uno para contarle las nuevas noticias. Así que apresuro el paso, todo su día pasó con rapidez, ese era su ritmo.

Al ver a la rubia desde lejos, agito los brazos en forma de saludo, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. Coloco ambas manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba reincorporarse.

—Vaya. — Dijo Ino. — Tenías un poco de prisa. — Sentencio de manera burlona. — Siempre apresurarte a las cosas, frentona. — Noto la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirrosa e inmediatamente lo supo: Sasuke estaba de regreso. — Cuéntame ¿Paso al hospital?—

— ¿Acaso estas utilizando alguno de tus jutsus?— Pregunto Sakura con evidente impresión al ver con la rapidez que Ino resolvió sus facciones y actitudes.

Una obra maestra en utilizar el jutsu de transferencia de mentes. Ino había perfeccionado ese jutsu, tanto que había una pequeña posibilidad en que Sakura habría pasado por alto el momento en que la rubia ingreso a su mente.

—Por supuesto que no, frentona. — Ino lanzo una enorme carcajada, presionando su estómago por el dolor causado ante las risas. — Soy tu amiga, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. — Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa tierna, era cierto, hacía años que se conocían. Habían pasado por el mismo sufrimiento, conocían el dolor y juntas superaron los baches en el camino.

Su lazo era tan fuerte, nunca doblegado, nunca roto, siempre fuerte. A veces se formaban algunos nudos, pero encontraban la manera de deshacerse de ellos.

Al parecer Ino había superado a Sasuke, otro chico entre en su vida, atrayendo toda su atención. En un inicio parecía bastante extraño, dos polos opuestos, personalidades completamente diferentes, abismales.

Pero Sakura comprendió su relación al escuchar las palabras de su amiga;

—_Tal vez, lo bueno de los abismos es que se pueden hacer puentes para cruzarlos. —_

Entendió que era amor en su pura esencia y por un momento volvió a sentir envidia. Como deseaba amar y ser amada. Todos a su alrededor rehicieron su vida después de la guerra, se permitieron amar en los tiempos de odio, lo vencieron, los tiempos estaban cambiando.

Pero ella aún se sentía estancada, expectante ante las próximas situaciones que la vida le planteara. Siempre espero por Sasuke, nunca perdió la esperanza, se mantuvo fuerte aun cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda al Uchiha, ella estuvo ahí, compartiendo su oscuridad y dolor, aun así él se negara a dejarla fuera de sus problemas.

—_No. — Lo detuvo a tiempo. Aún estaba en una situación crítica para ponerse de pie. — No. — Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke. No se atrevía a mirarlo, recordaba sus orbes negras llenas de tristeza cuando lo encontró moribundo en el valle del fin. _

—_Hn. — Bufo Sasuke como respuesta. Se sentía inútil. El dolor en todo su cuerpo aún era punzante y constante, para su suerte, Sakura estaba ahí para cuidarlo, dispuesta a estar a su lado y sobre todo a perdonarlo. _

—_Sakura-chan ¿Cuándo me darás de alta?— Pregunto Naruto con su característica voz chillona. La pelirrosa aparto la mirada de los informes, había un toque delicado en su rostro, una pizca de tristeza y remordimiento. _

—_Aun no es tiempo. — Sonrió de manera fingida, ambos lo notaron. Sakura era un libro abierto. Termino con el vendaje de Sasuke, camino arrastrando con pesadez los pies, después de la guerra no había tenido tiempo para descansar, el mundo estaba hecho un caos. — _

—_Si Sakura dice que esto es lo necesario para recuperarnos, seguiremos sus órdenes. — Dijo Sasuke, mirando atentamente cada acción de la pelirrosa, como un halcón asechando su presa. — Hemos causado bastantes problemas. — _

—_Dattebayo. — Exclamo Naruto, recostándose lentamente en la cama. Los dos miraban a Sakura atentamente. Sasuke se sentía el causante de todo su dolor y angustia. _

—_Solo…no se metan en más líos. — Una duda quedaba con su oración, no sabían si se trataba de una sugerencia o una orden. Lo cumplirían guiándose por la segunda opción. _

— ¿Pasa algo?— Pregunto Ino al ver el brusco cambio en su semblante. —

—No. — Respondió la pelirrosa con rapidez. — Debemos darnos prisa, sino, llegaremos tarde. — Ino dejo escapar un suspiro, era un lio luchar contra la terquedad de la pelirrosa.

—O—

Sasuke dejo atrás la ropa que llevaba en su regreso. Quito la banda de su cabeza, he hizo a un lado el poncho.

Con la guerra dejo atrás muchas cosas para comprender otras. Se despojó de todo lo que le causaba daño y de esa manera entendió el concepto del cual hablaba su hermano mayor.

Lanzo un suspiro al desviar su mirada hacia el lugar donde años atrás tomaba parte su brazo izquierdo. Aún era extraño, aprendió a vivir con ello, se adaptaba al cambio de situaciones con rapidez, pero lo del brazo fue una excepción.

—Teme, quita esa cara larga. — Insistió Naruto. — Vamos a divertirnos un rato. — Sasuke cerró los ojos, la forma de ser con Naruto no cambio demasiado, sus lazos de amistad se fortalecieron. No podía creer como estuvo para el después de todo el dolor y caos que causo.

Se puso de pie. Al fin estaban a la altura con dos centímetros de diferencia. Era obvio que ya no veían más a los chicos de 17 años. Sus habilidades también cambiaron, su fuerza aumento, ambos eran geniales.

Salieron del apartamento de Naruto. El chico se arseniuro de cerrar la puerta con llave, para evitar un disgusto cuando regresaran a casa. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentarse a Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, patearían su trasero en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia el restaurante de barbacoa. Naruto aun percibía inseguridad en su amigo, tal vez tenía miedo a ser rechazado y quien mejor que él conocía el rechazo, nunca permitirá eso.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta afrentarse en el lugar, parecía estar solo hasta que a lo lejos divisaron a todos los chicos, riendo, charlando, como en los viejos tiempos.

Todos tuvieron una metamorfosis enorme, inclusive podrían ser irreconocibles. Ya no quedaba rastro de aquellos niños temerosos, jugando a ser ninjas. Cada uno de ellos era un héroe de guerra y continuaban cumpliendo sus sueños, superándose día a día.

— ¡Hola!— Saludo Naruto con su característico entusiasmo a lo cual todos respondieron de la misma manera. Su semblante cambio al instante al ver al pelinegro de pie.

—Sasuke. — Dijo Shikamaru rompiendo con el incómodo silencio. — Bienvenido. — Todos sonrieron, no podían darle la espalda a su antiguo compañero.

Tomo asiento a lado del rubio. Naruto charlaba efusivamente con Hinata, por fin se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que tuvo ella por él, los aceptaba con regocijo. Había excepciones en que los nervios se apoderaban de él y se comportaba como un idiota con Hinata, pero eso no le importaba a ella.

Buscaba con la mirada algo en la habitación, o tal vez alguien. Sakura no estaba presente ahí, escaneaba cada rincón del lugar. No preguntaría por ella, sería demasiado obvio, como sus acciones.

— ¿No les parece que Ino y Sakura-chan están demorándose?— Pregunto Codujo. — Estoy muriendo de hambre. — Acaricio su enorme estómago, no sonaba extraño viniendo de Chouji.

—Calla y espera. — Ordeno Shikamaru. — Las chicas son molestas. — Sentencio mientras bebía un sorbo de té. — Sobre todo cuando demoran tanto tiempo. —

— ¿No ha pasado por tu mente que algo malo pudo haberles sucedido?— Pregunto Tenten con voz fuerte, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes y provocando que la mente de Sasuke comenzara a trabajar de manera paranoica.

—Son tiempos de paz Tenten. — Interrumpió Rock Lee. — Además, Sakura-san es fuerte y patearía el trasero de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño. — Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente del pelinegro.

—Vale, vale, no nos pongamos paranoicos. Tal vez tuvo algo que resolver en el hospital. — Interrumpió Sai. — Ino debe estar con ella. —

—Hoy no está de guardia. — Interrumpió Naruto. — Todavía persisten psicópatas y criminales sueltos por el mundo. —

—Tranquilícense un poco. — Sugirió Hinata con timidez. — No tardaran en cruzar por esa puerta. — Sasuke era el más desesperado con la situación, agradecía por sus dotes actorales, en su exterior detonaba una enorme paz y tranquilidad.

— ¡Lamentamos la tardanza!— Se disculpó Sakura. Las chicas respiraban agitadamente. — Tsunade-sama nos llamó de emergencia. — Necesitaban la respuesta a su retardo.

— ¡Que alegría tenerte con nosotros, Sasuke-kun!— Exclamo Ino al ver a Sasuke ahí presente. — Por fin estamos todos reunidos. — Tenten desvió la mirada al igual que Rock Lee, la perdida de Neji fue muy dura de afrontar. Vagas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Hinata. — Brindaremos por los caídos. — Sentencio la rubia.

Sakura miraba tímidamente a Sasuke. Tomo asiento a su lado haciendo un ligero contacto el uno contra el otro. La velada transcurrió tranquila, con charlas como los viejos tiempos, anécdotas graciosas, relatos de guerra, sueños a futuro.

La pelirrosa miro discretamente hacia el reloj, pasaban más de las doce. Todos se disponían a retirarse a sus casas.

—Chicos, pase un excelente rato, deberíamos repetirlo no solo una vez al mes. — Dijo Naruto. — Acompañare a Hinata-chan a su casa. No te preocupes Kiba, Shino. — Ino, Sakura y Tenten sonrieron ante la victoria.

—Nos veremos luego, chicas. — Murmuro, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Nosotros también nos retiramos. — Sentencio Shikamaru. — Kakashi-sensei desea que resuelva algunos asuntos mañana a primera hora. —

—Hasta luego, chicos. — Se despidieron, ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos.

—Nosotros no tenemos asuntos de gran importancia ¿quieren acompañarnos a beber un poco de Sake?— Pregunto Kiba, sonriente.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. — Interrumpió Ino antes que Sai pudiera dar su respuesta. —

—Los acompañare con gusto. — Respondió Tenten poniéndose de pie. — Anda Rock Lee, vayamos a encender la llama de la juventud. —

—Tienes razón, Tetenten. — El plan de Ino marchaba a la perfección, pronto seria el momento para dejar a Sasuke y Sakura completamente solos.

—Sai. — Llamo Ino abrazándolo por el brazo. — ¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo por ahí?— Sakura se percató de las intenciones de la rubia, ese era el plan desde el inicio, dejarla a solas con Sasuke.

—Por supuesto. — Ambos se pusieron de pie. — Hasta luego, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. — Ahora estaban completamente solos e incomodos.

—Hn.— Musito Sasuke.— Sera mejor que te acompañe a casa.— Al verlo de pie parecía tan alto y por supuesto que lo era, apenas contaba con 1.65 de estatura, mientras Sasuke alcanzaba el 1,82 a la perfección.— Es tarde para dejarte ir sola.—

—No quiero causar molestias, Sasuke-kun. — Interrumpió Sakura. Después de tanto aun sentía que era una carga para Sasuke, además, comprendía que tal vez se sentía demasiado cansado para hacerle caminar más. — Puedo cuidarme yo sola. —

—No será una molestia. — La miro, causándole que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Y como una marioneta a su merced se puso de pie.

Caminaron en silencio bajo la luz de la luna, a paso lento. Esperaban encontrar un tema de conversación rápidamente, sino, el silencio se tornaría mas incomodo de lo que ya era.

—Espero que no…que no te sintieras incómodo. — Sakura fue la primera en cortar el abrumador silencio. —

—No. — Sentencio Sasuke mirando hacia el cielo. —

— ¿Seguirás rehusándote a la prótesis?— Sus fanales esmeraldas sostuvieron su mirada durante algunos segundos. —

—No sé si sea lo correcto. — Confeso, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Sakura desvió la mirada, necesitaba hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke.

—Sasuke. — Llamo. — ¿Por qué sigues rehusándote? Son oportunidades que no puedes rechazar. —

—Son oportunidades que yo no merezco. — Dijo algo frustrado, ahí estaba el problema del asunto.

— ¿Entonces que mereces? ¿Una vida condenada a la miseria y desprecio? Por supuesto que no. Konoha es tu hogar, aquí es donde perteneces. — Era la segunda vez que Sakura le hablaba de esa manera, que tomaba el valor necesario para hacerle ver sus errores.

—Tienes razón. — Se rindió ante las palabras de la pelirrosa. Miro de reojo a una Sakura sorprendida y un poco molesta, admitía que lucía preciosa cuando se molestaba. — Pero esto aún es nuevo para mí. — Se encogió de hombros.

La comunicación y confianza entre ellos creció. Ya no solo decía monosílabos simples como "Hn" sus pláticas sobre pasaban los límites de lo que conocieron.

—Todo ha cambiado a nuestro alrededor. El tiempo de odio quedo atrás, debemos utilizar nuestro pasado como impulso y no como un hoyo negro en el cual hundirnos. Tanto tú, como yo, cambiamos. — Siempre admiro su inteligencia.

—Necesitaba una paliza para poner los pies sobre la tierra.— Dijo de manera irónica.— Estaba cegado por la venganza y el odio…Pero Naruto me hizo comprender que no todo giraba en torno a mis motivos, había cosas más importantes por las cuales luchar.— Conto mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente.— Había cosas más importantes…simplemente eso.—

Frenaron en seco al notar que estaba frente aquella banca. Recordaban perfectamente esa dolorosa despedida. Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, todo quedo en el pasado, ahora lo tenía a su lado.

Sasuke también se sentía un poco nostálgico a recordar esos días. Se decía constantemente que nunca le causaría daño a Sakura, pero de una manera u otra lo hizo, la lastimo.

Continuaron con su camino, cabizbajos, ignorando los impulsos que invadían sus cuerpos. Parecía bastante extraño estar así, como en los viejos tiempos, solo que sus lazos eran más fuertes, existía cierta confianza.

A Sakura le agradaba escuchar más tema de conversación por parte del Uchiha reservado. Siempre encerraba todos sus problemas en él, todos sus pensamientos, tanto, que a veces deseaba abrir su cráneo y examinar con delicadeza su mente para saber que guardaba, que protegia con tanto recelo.

Había algo especial en su mirada, una esencia en el cambio. Ambos frenaron sin motivo alguno. Sakura intento correr hacia el para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se mantuvo ahí, inerte, mirándolo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. — Emitió una disculpa sin haber realizado algo malo. Escapaba del tacto de su compañero, porque sentía que si había un mínimo roce entre sus cuerpos, explotaría.

— ¿Tu…— Sasuke tomo aire y valor para hacer su cuestionamiento. — ¿Tanto me odias?— Podría comprender el resentimiento de Sakura, no se opondría a sus sentimientos, si le odiaba, callaría y entendería.

—No, no, de ninguna manera. — Se apresuró a responder. —

—Entonces… ¿Qué es?— Sus miradas se atrajeron como imanes, con tal fuerza que no había poder que pudiera hacerlos desviarla hacia otro lado. El pelinegro se percató del nerviosismo de su compañera, unía sus dedos índices, morada su labio inferior y un ligero sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

—Sasuke-kun. — El honorifico que tanto le gustaba escuchar, embriago el sentido del oído. — Cuando me miras de esa manera tan…gentil, cálida, mi corazón no es capaz de soportarlo. — Ella fue la primera en desviar la vista. En sus adentros esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

—No acostumbro hacer esto. — Susurro Sasuke. Coloco su mano sobre la cintura de la pelirrosa, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con un movimiento ágil, rápido y firme.

—Hya. — Dijo Sakura, sorprendida. Tenerlo tan cerca causaba estragos en su corazón. Le encantaban esos detalles que solo demostraba con ella y nadie más, entonces, se percató de que había ablandado su corazón.

—De ahora en adelante, acostúmbrate. — Sus respiraciones chocaban contra sus rostros. Sasuke no dejaba de examinar el rostro de Sakura, no dejaba de mirarla cálidamente, la separación de sus rostros podría ser inexistente en cuestión de segundos. Ambos no resistirían a tal ver cania, debían romper con ella.

— ¡Teme!— Exclamo Naruto, provocando que Sasuke y Sakura se separaran de inmediato y pretendieran que nada había pasado. — Es bueno encontrarte. — Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, aproximándose hacia ellos.

Sakura detuvo los impulsos de golpearlo y dejarlo tendido contra el asfalto rogando por su vida, solamente se limitó a dejar escapar un largo y silencioso jadeo.

—Acompañemos a Sakura. — Ordeno Sasuke. Naruto se percató de que había llegado en un mal momento, se encogió de hombros, abrazo a ambos y camino con ellos hacia la casa de la pelirrosa.

—Gracias por acompañarme. — Musito. — Me divertí mucho esta noche. — Confeso, mirando de reojo al pelinegro. — Nos veremos luego. —

—Sakura-chan. Deberías pedir a Obachan-Tsunade que no te retenga tanto tiempo en el hospital. — Pidió Naruto. Con el tiempo ambos consiguieron un empleo y como todo empleo, requería tiempo y dedicación.

—Lo hare. — Respondió antes de entrar a casa. — Hasta luego. — Sasuke miro por largos segundos la puerta, como si esperase algo.

—Tendrás tiempo de verla. — Murmuro Naruto. — Ahora, vayamos a casa. — Sakura los observaba sigilosamente desde la ventana. Sonrió ampliamente, todo parecía ir por buen camino, tomo la foto del equipo 7 y el abrazo con fuerza mientras se recostaba en la cama. Estaba rebosante de felicidad.

Por otro lado de la aldea, en la oscuridad y comodidad de la habitación se encontraba Sasuke y de manera intuitiva, sonrió.

**Continuara. **


	3. Capitulo 3: La aprendiz de Tsunade

**Capítulo 3:**

**La aprendiz de Tsunade. **

El tiempo había hecho de aquella chica, de aquel botón, una fuerte y poderosa flor.

Sakura ya no era la niña de siete años atrás, la damisela en peligro, la cual miraba la espalda de sus compañeros al momento de protegerla, todo eso quedo en el pasado.

Su metamorfosis tomo tiempo, esfuerzo, sacrificio, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, todo eso la llevo a convertirse en la gran Kunoichi que era ahora.

Tsunade no podía está más orgullosa, su aprendiz había recorrido un largo camino, todavía le faltaba mucho más por recorrer, experiencias que le serian de ayuda.

—Sakura. — Llamo Kakashi con voz grave, el nuevo hokage cumplía con sus deberes a la perfección. — Medite mucho sobre esta situación. Como tu sensei, he sido parte de tu desarrollo como persona, te he visto crecer y creo que es momento en que tú emprendas un nuevo camino, es momento de darte una nueva responsabilidad. Por lo cual, te he ascendido, dejaras atrás el puesto de Chunin, de hoy en adelante serás Jonin. —

La pelirrosa había ganado los méritos para subir de rango.

—Kakashi-sensei. — Aun no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de llamar a Kakashi como Hokage. — No sé si estoy preparada para esto. — Confeso encogiéndose de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Había momentos en los que ella dudaba de sus capacidades.

—Y por eso sé que estas preparada para dar un paso adelante. — Interrumpió el pelinegro mientras la miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio.

— ¡No lo defraudare!— Exclamo, decidida en cumplir con su deber. — Acatare todas sus órdenes sin titubear. — Kakashi sonrió, a pesar de tener una máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro podían apreciarse sus expresiones faciales. También estaba orgulloso de Sakura, era como ver a una oruga convertirse en una hermosa mariposa, extender sus alas para emprender su vuelo.

—Querrás ir a festejar con los demás. — Interrumpió Tsunade. — Después no tendrás tiempo ni para respirar. —

—Todo esto es gracias a usted, Tsunade-sama. — Después de todo, era la discípula de Tsunade, una kunoichi que heredo la fuerza de un sannin al igual que Naruto y Sasuke. —

—Desde un inicio lo dije Sakura. Tus sacrificios han dado fruto. — Tsunade sonrió, sabía que en Sakura había algo, una cosa que le impedía ser feliz al cien por ciento y disfrutar su logro.

—Tsunade-sama. — Espeto con voz temblorosa. — ¿Puedo hablar un minuto con usted…a solas?—

…

La aldea parecía estar en su mejor momento, todo avanzaba, no había nada que los detuviera, no había infiernos y la maldad había desaparecido en una minúscula parte.

Los arboles de cerezo dejaban caer los pétalos de las flores, era tiste saber que tenían una corta vida, las cosas buenas eran las que más rápido terminaban, Sakura lo comprendía y el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera en la aldea parecía muy bueno para ser verdad.

— ¿Sobre qué querías hablar, Sakura?— La chica alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos cafés de su maestra, el semblante de la princesa Tsunade detonaba calma, mezclado con un poco de intriga.

—Es acerca de la prótesis de Sasuke. — Respondió con rapidez a causa del nerviosismo. — Creo que estoy lista para unirla a su brazo. Sé que se ha rehusado a ella constantemente y dice que es una forma de pagar sus pecados…pero aun no puedo soportar la idea en que el cargue con todo el peso de sus acciones, que siga martirizándose por las malas decisiones que han quedado en pasado. —

En ese momento, Tsunade se dio cuenta de algo. Sakura ama a Sasuke, realmente lo hacía. Veía aún ella una chica dispuesta a esperar y entregar todo por el chico, una joven que cargaría con sus penas y alegrías, que comprendía el dolor y por esa razón deseaba ayudarlo a salir adelante.

—Yo no puedo cambiar las opiniones de Sasuke. — Respondió Tsunade, recibiendo por parte de la pelirrosa un gesto cabizbajo. — Intenta hacerlo entrar en razón, Naruto podría ayudarte y cuando consigas tu prometido, estaré esperándote. Se lo mucho que has practicado para este día. Ahora, deja detrás el sufrimiento y ve a disfrutar tu promoción a Jonin, te lo has ganado. —

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro contenido por sus labios, intentaría hacer lo mejor, utilizaría sus facetas de actriz para fingir que nada malo sucedía en ella.

—Por cierto. — Interrumpió Tsunade. — Tengo un regalo para ti. — De su amplio kimono verde saco un pequeño presente, envuelto con delicadeza. —

—No era necesario. — Susurro. — Con el hecho de transmitir sus conocimientos a mí era suficiente. —

—Claro que era necesario, un pequeño presente por todo lo que has hecho.— Sakura se deshizo de la envoltura con facilidad, dejando al descubierto una libreta con las páginas en blanco.— Escribe algo, aún falta mucho por descubrir y por hacer, así que plásmalo en esta libreta.— La pelirrosa no pudo contener los impulsos de abrazar a su maestra.—

—Gracias por todo, Tsunade-sama. — Un agradecimiento desde el fondo de su corazón por todo lo que hecho, por convertirla en lo que era ahora.

—Te habría regalado algo como una buena botella de sake, pero tú no estás involucrada con esos vicios. Disfruta tu día, Sakura. — Miro como se alejaba su maestra para después emprender su camino a casa.

No tenía ánimos para anunciarles a todos su promoción a Jonin, solo quería llegar a casa para recostarse en la cama y dormir todo el día.

Sus planes se vieron frustrados al notar una congregación con personas conocidas a las afueras de Ichiraku. Naruto agitaba los brazos, entusiasmado, feliz por su amiga.

— ¡Sakura-chan!— Exclamo, como si fuera necesario llamar la atención de la pelirrosa. Corrió hacia ella estrujándola en un fuerte abrazo y en su mente se instaló una pregunta ¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— Cuestión el rubio. —

—No pensé que la noticia se esparciría como pólvora. — Confeso, sonriente, fingiendo una felicidad casi inexistente. —

—No seas aguafiestas, frentona. — Interrumpió Ino. — Esto no era una sorpresa para nosotros, lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo. — Aviso la rubia. — Felicidades. — El abrazo tiernamente y así lo hicieron Hinata y Sai, mientras los demás festejaban su triunfo con palabras de felicitación.

Faltaba alguien, Sasuke no estaba ahí. No pudo evitar que su corazón se hiciera trizas poco a poco, pero por alguna extraña razón lo comprendió, era pedirle demasiado al pelinegro. Así que se dispuso a disfrutar del festejo, comiendo y riendo, acompañada de sus amigos.

Cuando terminaron, estaban tan llenos que creían iban a reventar.

—Es momento de los regalos. — Dijo Ino, emocionada. — Espero que sea de tu agrado. — Espeto. Sakura abrió la pequeña caja, donde yacía una horquilla en forma de flor con incrustaciones de piedras rosas y a lado de este, un listón similar que le entrego cuando eran pequeñas. —

—Gracias, Ino. — Respondió Sakura, feliz por el pequeño detalle, el cual tenía un valor sentimental. —

—Recuerda, no debes ocultar esa frente de marquesina. — Espeto la rubia, incitando a la pelirrosa a generar una pelea.

—En ese caso, cuando se tu promoción a Jonin te regalare algo de ropa, se ve muy ajustada ¿has considera en utilizar tallas más grandes, cerda?— Y lo había logrado, la bestia fue liberada y seria difícil volver a tranquilizarla.

—Frentona. —

—Cerda—

—Frentona. —

—Cerda. — Todos escuchaba la pelea infantil que mantenían las chicas.

—Sakura-chan. — Llamo Naruto. — Yo también tengo un regalo para ti. — Sakura contuvo la ira generada por su amiga. Dirigió la mirada a Naruto, ahora toda la atención le pertenecía. — No soy bueno en cosas de chicas, por eso Hinata-chan me ayudo a elegir algo para ti. — La pelirrosa tomo el regalo de su amigo y compañero.

Se trataba de un hermoso portarretrato, pero no contenía foto, estaba vacío.

—Encontraras la foto perfecta para colocarla ahí. — Dijo Naruto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, comprendía el dolor de la pelirrosa en una mínima parte pero lo hacía. El y Sasuke habían causado tantas cosas en ella, sobre todo el pelinegro. Naruto siempre sostuvo una postura firme, necesitaba ser un pilar para la chica.

—Te deje cargar con tanto…Naruto. — Emulo Sakura, en un susurro apenas audible para los dos. — Gracias…por todo. — Evitaba que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos acuosos, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para suprimirlas.

—Nosotros somos los que te debemos tanto a ti, Sakura. En la última batalla te causamos tanto dolor y tú estuviste ahí para ayudarnos, tú fuiste quien nos salvó. —

—_¡Allí!— El valle del fin estaba hecho pedazos. Las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama adornaban el rio y suelo, donde los escombros yacían. _

—_Así que vinieron a pelear aquí. — Dijo Kakashi, aun debilitado por los esfuerzos en la batalla, todo el mundo estaba agotado. Sakura descendió hasta donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke y sin poder evitarlo se sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos veían. _

_Los dos moribundos, les faltaba un brazo, del cual emanaba una gran hemorragia. _

— _¡Sakura-chan!— A pesar de estar ahí, sin fuerzas, mal herido, Naruto no perdía ese entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba. Tal vez era alegría al verla despertar del Genjutsu que Sasuke aplico sobre ella para evitar que se interpusiera en la batalla, como aquella vez en el hospital. _

_Le dolía verlos así, dolía tanto que solamente deseaba llorar, quebrantar las reglas shinobis, pero recordó a Kakashi diciendo; "En el mundo shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria" No los dejaría, cumpliría su deber como ninja médico, curaría sus heridas, hasta que los dos estuvieran bien para ponerse en su propio pie. _

— _¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!— Dijo Naruto mientras miraba atentamente la labor de su compañera. Sasuke también la miraba. _

—_Sakura yo…— Hablo débilmente. _

—_Silencio. — Interrumpió la pelirrosa abruptamente, sin dirigirle una mirada, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. _

—_Perdón…—Sasuke termino la oración. En ese momento cayo la venda de sus ojos, percatándose de todo el dolor que le había causado, que se empeñó en causarle sin remordimiento. Una disculpa sincera. _

— _¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Sakura, con la voz quebradiza amenazando con romper en llanto. _

—_Por todo lo que hice. — Respondió el pelinegro, él era quien no dejaba de mirarla, realmente lo sentía. Sakura no pudo más, como una niña asustada dejo que las lágrimas escaparan con un sentimiento notorio. _

—_Más te vale. — Ahora se disponía a realizar amenazas. — Eres un problemático, estúpido. — Y se armó de valor para insultarlo. Ambos chicos sonrieron al ver en lo que su amiga se había transformado, en una mujer fuerte. Sobre todo Sasuke. _

—Sakura-chan. — Llamo Hinata con voz dulce.

—Bien, disfrutemos de esto. Dejemos atrás los sentimentalismos. — Todos coincidieron con la idea de Sakura. Al finalizar la reunión, camino hacia aquella banca, donde vio a Sasuke partir. Tomo asiento. El aire mecía las hojas de los arboles al igual que su cabello, podía apreciar con claridad el cielo con toques rojizos y morados, a causa del bello ocaso.

Escucho los firmes pasos de un joven. Conocía tan bien a Sasuke, que sabía su manera de andar, lenta, sin prisa.

Sitio su sombra con la mirada. Noto como este tomo asiento a su lado sin decir una palabra. Tal vez explotaría ahí mismo, pediría una explicación por su ausencia.

—Escuche lo de tu promoción. — Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia él, rápidamente. Sasuke sostuvo los fanales esmeraldas durante un largo rato.— Kakashi se encargó de decirlo, si es lo que deseabas escuchar.— La pelirrosa esperaba una felicitación, una mínima muestra de afecto por parte del Uchiha.— No hizo mal en subirte de rango. Posees todas las capacidades para ser una gran Jonin. —

— ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí?— Formulo la pregunta de golpe, restándole importancia al cumplido de Sasuke.

—Pase toda la tarde charlando con Kakashi. Tenía una misión para mí, así que no podía rehusarme. Lo lamento. — Y ahí estaba ese gesto de nuevo, dos dedos sobre su frente. Aun le parecía extraña esa faceta del pelinegro, pero no le molestaría acostumbrarse a ella.

—Sasuke-kun…yo. — Susurro con timidez. Sentía el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas y podría apostar en que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. El chico aparto los dedos de la frente de la joven.

—Sakura. — Llamo, atrayendo inmediatamente su atención. — Tengo que partir otra vez. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? Apenas regresaba de su viaje y de nuevo tenía que partir, definitivamente el destino se empeñaba en separarlos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Pregunto un poco alterada, pensar en que tendría que alejarse de Sasuke una vez más lucia como una cruel tortura.

—En eso consiste mi misión. Kakashi quiere evitar un suceso como el de la cuarta gran guerra ninja. El mal no ha desaparecido por completo, siempre estará aquí, asechándonos. Confía ciegamente en que yo lo ayudare. —

—Algo así como el sabio de los seis caminos ¿no?— Mirarla era un reto, no quería causarle más dolor, ya había hecho suficiente con sus decisiones erradas sumándole a eso su soberbia y orgullo.

—Si. — Una respuesta clara, dolorosa. — Cree que soy el puente que puede unir a los abismos. — Permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato ¿Por qué no le decía nada más? ¿Por qué siempre estaba el silencio como intermediario?

Sasuke era un inexperto ante las situaciones que la vida le ponía enfrente día a día. Conocía sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa, todo lo que ella causaba en su interior, era la única mujer más cercana a su vida después de la muerte de su madre. Ni siquiera Karin había logrado tal proximidad como lo había hecho Sakura.

Pero estaba temeroso de decirle todo lo que sentía, de apresurar las cosas o atrasarlas más, aún tenía que ponerle punto final a diversos hechos, no podía negar que esa "molestia" podía tenerlo a sus pies si ella así lo deseaba.

Estaba arrepentido, si, por todo el daño que le causo y sentía que no merecía el amor de Sakura después de todo lo que hizo, aun se sentía indigno de ello.

—Veo que recibiste unos cuantos regalos. — Siempre fue un observador nato, calculador a la hora de la batalla.

—Si. Por parte de Naruto, Ino y Tsunade-sama. — Murmuro, sonriendo ligeramente. Sasuke lanzo un suspiro, con su mano busco algo entre su poncho, cuando logro su cometido saco una pequeña caja y la dejo sobre el regazo de la pelirrosa.

—Sasuke-kun. — Levanto la cabeza, mirándolo firmemente, sorprendida.

—Ábrelo. — Ordeno. Ahora se sentía un poco apenado, pero esperaría la reacción de Sakura.

—Es…es hermoso. — Respondió sonriente, mientras sostenía el hermoso collar entre sus manos y miraba el lindo dije en forma de flor. — No…no tenías que molestarte, Sasuke-kun. — Unas gracias habría sido suficiente. — Pero, gracias. — Sentencio.

—Hn. — Espeto un poco incómodo. Desearía ayudarle a colocarlo alrededor de su cuello, pero el tener un solo brazo causaba ciertas limitaciones, las cuales, Sakura comprendía a la perfección. Termino de colocar el collar, lucia precioso en ella.

—Lo llevare siempre conmigo. — Aviso. Ambos se pusieron de pie. Sakura lucia tan diminuta a su lado, indefensa pero él sabía que eso no era así. El la miraba a ella como un hombre ciego que nunca había visto el sol por primera vez.

Y en un impulso de su parte, rodeo la cintura del pelinegro con ambos brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo con una súplica callada.

Por un momento pensó en que Sasuke se quedaría ahí, como un cuerpo inerte que no correspondería a sus muestras de cariño y al momento en sentí el cálido tacto de su mano contra su espalda, correspondiendo el abrazo proporcionado, se sorprendió. Estrujaba el poncho que cubría la parte superior de su vestimenta.

— _¿Por qué esto debe ser tan injusto?—Se Preguntó Sakura, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico. — Apenas llegas y ahora te vas… Lo comprendo, hay mucho por hacer y el trabajo por delante es prometedor, pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegre por ti Sasuke-kun. Lo hago…no puedo evitar generarme tantas preguntas y la primera de ellas es ¿Cuándo volverás?— Guardaría ese reclamo en su interior, aquel abrazo había sido el mejor regalo del día junto con el collar. _

Se alejó lentamente, sin en valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Cuándo te iras?— Pregunto, inhalando todo el aire permitido para sus pulmones.

—En un par de semanas. —Contesto.— Debo hacer unos cuantos arreglos en lo que era mi antiguo hogar.— A pesar de todo el infierno que vivió ahí, regresaría al sector Uchiha, aquel que le perteneció a su familia, ahora, él era el jefe del clan.

—Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites. — Ofreció Sakura, jugando con la prenda superior de su conjunto. —

—Es tarde. — No era necesario avisar sobre el evidente hecho de que el sol había desaparecido y la noche lo sustituía, solo quería cambiar de tema. — Puedo acompañarte a casa. —

—No.— Se apresuró a responder.— Mejor vayamos a tomar un te.— Sugirió.— Antes de que partas a tu misión.— Tal vez en ese par de semanas no tendría tiempo de ver a Sasuke de nuevo.

—Está bien. — Camino por delante de la chica, freno para esperarla. — ¿Vienes?— Pregunto llamando su atención con rapidez.

— ¡Sí!— Respondió un poco nerviosa, caminando a su lado, al mismo paso del Uchiha. Caminaron en silencio, bajo la luz tenue de la luna. Se ocultaban entre las sombras. No podían olvidar las miradas que se dedicaban pero bien decían que el alma que puede hablar con los ojos también puede besar con la mirada.

Y para ellos el material de las palabras era ligero, la mirada era el lenguaje del corazón y cuando esta era sincera se transformaba en un puente para las almas, para unir sus almas ¿pero qué unirían? Si estas estaban más que entrelazadas.

**Continuara.**

_I'm Back! Y con un nuevo capítulo c:_

_Lamento la tardanza, sé que fue mucho tiempo y se lo que se siente esperar la actualización de un fic :c (Llevo esperando 2 meses para que actualicen el fic que llevo leyendo desde hace 1 año) _

_Pero bueno, tengo las excusas perfectas: Escuela y tareas. Para mi mala suerte, debía entregar miles de trabajos finales, tareas, proyectos, etc…etc. Pero ya estoy libre de todas esas cosas malignas. _

_Debo agradecerles por su espera, por ser pacientes :D _

_**InesUchiha y **_**Daanaf**_: Lo sé, quiero confesar en que este proceso será largo: 3 pero divertido a la vez, Naruto tenía que hacer de las suyas. ¡Saludos!_

**Kristhel****: **Casi, por poco hay ese beso que tanto hemos esperado c: pero es muy pronto para eso ñ.ñ Aquí está la continuación.

**PrisUchi****:** Hermoso, diría yo :D Creo que Sasuke se posiciona como uno de mis amores ficticios (como otros personajes de libros) Porque al tipo no lo pudieron hacer más endemoniadamente sexy. Lo sé, se esparció como pólvora jajaja, pero solo puedo decirte que lo que deseas lo veras más adelante ñ.ñ Hasta luego Pris.

**Hinasakura:** Gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos c: intento apegarme a sus personalidades y confieso que Sasuke ha sido todo un reto, creo que hubo un cambio en el después de la guerra, al menos el más evidente fue con Sakura y Naruto.

**Invitado(a) .c, Gatita kon, CardCaptorUchiha**. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

No saben la alegría que me da saber que esta historia es aceptada y de su agrado.

Gracias aquellas (os) que la han dado una oportunidad, añadido a sus favoritos, dándole follow. Aquellos que se dedican a leer mis locuras y lo mala que soy para esto, pero voy mejorando poco a poco.

Sin más, voy a dejarme de cursilerías.

Ojala y este capítulo sea de su agrado.

No olviden en dejar sus comentarios (si es que desean dejar uno) Son de mucha ayuda para mí, así puedo ver lo que ustedes opinan sobre este fic ñ.ñ

Me despido, nos leemos en la próxima entrega.

Cuidense, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso, acompañado de mucho SasuSaku.

Cuidense, hasta luego.

Bye.


	4. Capitulo 4 Festival Parte 1

**Capítulo 4:**

** 1.**

Los preparativos para el festival de Konoha se llevaban a cabo con la ayuda de todos los habitantes de la aldea, un nuevo motivo reunía a los shinobis para cumplir con otra misión.

Había puestos rodeando las calles, lugares repletos de colorido y felicidad por la celebración que se llevaría a cabo durante la noche.

El festival ofrecía una gran oportunidad para las parejas, entre ellas ir a una cita y por la noche, apreciar los fuegos artificiales que le darían color al cielo oscuro y estrellado. La festividad estaba rodeada de diferentes supersticiones, una de ellas, la más importante era que durante ese día se provoca tanta felicidad a las estrellas que conceden deseos a todo aquel que pida uno.

En las casas podrían encontrarse franjas de bambú, adornadas con tanzaku. Ahí se plasmaban los deseos de cada persona. Adornaban puertas y jardines.

Las chicas desempolvaban los hermosos kimonos de seda, adornados con perfectos bordados que los hacían más vistosos y llamativos para la pupila.

Pero para cierta pelirrosa las cosas eran distintas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la futura encargada del hospital de la aldea. Aquella mañana el hokage solicitaba su ayuda. Kakashi confiaba en la inteligencia de Sakura, así que le ayudaría a organizar distintos papeleos de suma importancia.

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana leyendo diversos documentos, colocaba las carpetas de manera meticulosa sobre el escritorio, alumna y maestro una vez más reunidos.

— ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital?— Pregunto el peliblanco, con la intención de romper el hielo.

—Bien, demasiado tranquilas a mí parecer. — Respondió Sakura sin despegar la mirada de las letras.

—Después de la guerra el mundo era un caos. Fue un renacer. — Musito Kakashi con el mismo tono de voz que lo caracterizaba, tranquilo y sin alteraciones.

—Para todos. Incluso debió ser complicado para usted, Kakashi-sensei. —

—Tsunade-sama confiaba en que llevaría a la aldea por buen camino, al igual que los ancianos. — Espeto, acompañando la frase con un suspiro.

—Y ha hecho un buen trabajo. — Sakura alzo la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa fingida. No podía dejar de pensar en que en unos cuantos días Sasuke se iría de su lado, otra vez.

—Sakura. — Capto la atención de la susodicha de inmediato. — No solo te llame para colaborar con esta atenuante tarea. Sasuke ha pasado más tiempo aquí. — Aviso, inmediatamente noto en la mirada de la pelirrosa una demanda de respuestas. —

—Ha comentado en que le asigno una misión. — Agrego, encogiéndose de hombros mientras su mirada yacía clavada en el suelo. —

—Sasuke ha pasado por ciertos procesos de metamorfosis. Conocimos a un niño en búsqueda de poder y venganza, creció con eso durante toda su vida, solo que al inicio la venganza iba dirigida hacia el odio producido por su hermano. Cuando logro su cometido la verdad salió a la luz, fijando una nueva meta, destruir Konoha. Se une a la guerra con las intenciones de convertirse en Hokage, él tenía su propia idealización sobre ser líder y quería crear un mundo nuevo aun así si eso implicaba destruir el viejo.— Kakashi cerró los ojos, dejando los papeles sobre la superficie de madera.— Para nuestra suerte, Naruto lo hizo entrar en razón, aunque eso le costara un brazo como precio a pagar, ahora tenemos frente a nosotros un Sasuke diferente.— Sakura escuchaba con atención las palabras de su sensei pero aun no lograba comprender por qué motivo todo se centraba en el pelinegro.— Imagino que aún sigue rehusándose a la prótesis.—

—Si. — Respondió rápidamente. — Dice que es una forma de pagar por sus acciones. — Intentaba hacer que su voz pareciera desinteresada pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke todo era distinto. — ¿Por qué hablamos sobre esto?— Cuestiono.

—Pude percatarme de tus acciones cuando los encontraste moribundos en el valle del fin. — Parecía que eso sería lo único que diría Kakashi sobre el Uchiha. Sakura trago algo de saliva, con dificultad. — No podemos obligarlo a abandonar su camino hacia la redención. —

—No puede castigarse por algo que ya ha quedado en el pasado. — Dijo Sakura. Aquella respuesta la dejo helada, había sonado un poco egoísta al respecto pero su intención no era esa, solamente deseaba mantenerlo a su lado. No dejarlo ir. —

— ¿A que le temes, Sakura?— Pregunto seriamente. — ¿Acaso será a dejarlo partir y que no regrese jamás?— La pelirrosa apretó los labios para impedir que alguna incoherencia infantil escapara de su boca.

—Creo que ha pasado por mucho. Demasiado dolor para tan corta edad. — Susurro, jugueteando con la tela de su ropa.

—Tu idea no es nada errada. Puedes estar molesta conmigo por el hecho de enviarlo a una misión durante tanto tiempo, pero su forma de ver el mundo ahora es diferente, puede apreciarlo sin el odio que lo cegaba. — Sentencio. — El podrá evitar que un mal como Kaguya regrese. Es por eso que le asigne tal trabajo. — Ahora Sakura podía sentirse tranquila, hablar con Kakashi había sido de ayuda. — El volverá. —

—Lo entiendo. — Susurro al momento en que sus labios formaban una curvatura mostrando sus dientes en una linda sonrisa.

El tiempo había pasado volando. Sobre todo si se trataba de estar trabajando durante largas horas sin descanso.

—Este fue el último documento. Sera enviado al raikage a primera hora mañana. — Ordeno Kakashi. — El ocaso ha aparecido, eso quiere decir que el festival comenzara pronto. — Susurro. — Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, no podemos presentarnos así. —

Dicho y hecho, Sakura regreso a su hogar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Las personas estaban más que listas para pasear por las calles de Konoha, acompañadas de amigos, parejas o familiares.

Subió directamente hacia su habitación, busco entre su armario un hermoso yuquita que había comprado recientemente, guardando la paga de unas cuantas misiones para tenerlo entre sus manos, específicamente para ese festival.

Dejo la banda ninja en el buro, necesitaba ponerse manos a la obra lo antes posible.

Tomo la tela alrededor del cuello, seda, de color rosa fuerte, con estampados de flores, dándole un toque femenino al conjunto, resaltando el color de sus ojos. Se aseguró que ambas partes del cuello estuvieran iguales. Coloco primero una parte de un hombro y después de otro. Se aseguró de lucir bien su conjunto, ya que vestirlo llevaba algo de tiempo.

Paso el cepillo por sus hembras rosadas hasta sacarle un brillo similar al de la seda de su yukata. Roció un poco de perfume en muñecas y cuello. Dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo y sonrió satisfecha con su apariencia.

Al salir de su hogar se cercioro en cerrar la puerta. Sus padres habían partido antes de lo previsto y por lo que llego a pensar ella tenía planes de pasar todo el día en la oficina del Hokage, pero todo eso cambio.

Caminaba lentamente, buscando entre la multitud a alguien conocido.

— ¡Sakura!— Llamo Ino a lo lejos, agitando los brazos como forma de atraer la atención de la susodicha. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la rubia, la cual estaba muy bien acompañada por su ahora novio Sai.

—Hola, Ino. — Saludo sonriente. — Hola Sai. —

—Hola, Sakura-san. — Respondió el pelinegro cordialmente.

—Dime, frentona ¿Dónde se encuentra Sasuke-kun?— Sabia hacia donde se dirigían las intenciones de Ino. — Pensé que vendría contigo. — Agrego.

—Si tu objetivo es provocarme, cerda. Vas por un mal camino. — Respondió Sakura a la defensiva. Aún mantenía esa relación con Ino, eran amigas pero de cierta forma existía una pizca de rivalidad, como los hermanos, vivan peleando pero a los 5 minutos volvían a reconciliarse. — Tu bien sabes que Sasuke-kun no es una persona que venga a los festivales. — Espeto.

— ¿Tan segura estas?— Pregunto Ino alzando una ceja, cruzando los brazos sin separar la mirada de su amiga. —

—Si. Cerda. — Replico Sakura. En el fondo de su corazón existía la mínima esperanza en que Sasuke apareciera por ahí, vistiendo un yukata, luciendo formal y más guapo de lo normal.

— ¡Sakura-chan!— Exclamo Naruto a medida que se aproximaba hacia ella. — Por un segundo cree que no vendrías. — Confeso.

—Kakashi-sensei autorizo en que viniera, él también debe estar por aquí. — Su mirada buscaba alguien, Uchiha Sasuke. Por lo que tenía entendido, Sasuke aún seguía hospedado en la casa del rubio. —

— ¡El equipo siete reunido, otra vez! ¡Dattebayo!— Exclamo con alegría. — Deberíamos buscar a Kakashi-sensei y encontrar un lugar adecuado para apreciar los fuegos artificiales. — Sugirió.

—Si. — Se apresuró a responder la pelirrosa. — No es una mala idea. — Ínsito. — Solo iré a buscar algo al centro. Ese será nuestro punto de reunión. —

—Entendido. Iré a buscar a Kakashi-sensei y Hinata-chan. — Naruto se alejó corriendo. Sakura se despidió de Ino y Sai, dejaría que ambos disfrutaran de la velada en pareja. Emprendió su camino sin rumbo alguno.

Los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar, desperdiciaría mucho tiempo en buscar un lugar para apreciarlos en su plenitud.

La congregación de masas era enorme, tanto que le impedía el paso, su estatura no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, sobre todo cuando tenía frente a ella a un hombre alto.

—Vamos. — Susurro algo molesta, intentaba pasar, anhelaba conseguir un buen lugar.

Por otro lado, Sasuke caminaba pacíficamente. Aquel era su primer festival después de tanto tiempo. Daba pasos sin prestar atención a los comentarios de las personas, sobre todo de aquellas que chicas que se volvían locas por él, todavía tenía ese encanto.

Inmediatamente como si de un imán se tratara su mirada se posó sobre aquella chica, la cual llevaba un yukata rosa, demasiado llamativo como el mismísimo color de su cabello. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, si así podría llamársele.

Dio pasos lentos, aproximándose a ella.

—Sakura. — Noto como su llamado le provoco un respingo.

—Um. — Giro algo desconcertada por el llamado. — ¡Sasuke-kun!— Un hermoso brillo inundo sus hermosos fanales verdes.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?— Cuestiono. Perdiéndose en su mirada. Sakura no respondía, parecía estar en otro lugar. — Sakura. — Llamo de nueva cuenta.

—Naruto y Kakashi están buscando un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales. — Las manos de Sakura sudaban, ella no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación. Admitía en que el pelinegro lucia endemoniadamente bien. — Sasuke-kun, luces muy bien hoy. — Si el no realizaría un cumplido hacia su apariencia, ella se apresuraría a hacerlo. — Vayamos a buscarlos. — Nadie había dicho que utilizar geta sería algo sencillo. Sus pies se tambalearon a causa de una entrometida piedra. Haría el ridículo si terminaba tendida en el suelo.

Pero su héroe estaba ahí para rescatarla. La tomaba firmemente del brazo, como aquella vez en una de las tantas dimensiones de Kaguya.

Esa mirada tan intensa por parte de ambos. Aquel momento tan especial, donde por segunda vez le agradeció y reconoció el esfuerzo hecho, solo para salvarlo.

—Vayamos. — Sakura se sentía desvanecer por la vergüenza, estuvo a punto de tropezar y causar el ridículo frente a un monto de personas.

Caminaba detrás de Sasuke, lo seguía sin titubear sin saber hacia dónde se dirigirán. Se alejaron de la aldea, subiendo hacia un pequeño monte en el bosque, donde podía apreciarse con claridad la aldea en todo su esplendor.

Sakura se detuvo.

—Sasuke-kun. — Llamo, emocionada. Era como una abeja rechoncha de felicidad. — ¡Mira!— Señalo hacia un punto fijo. Lo fuegos artificiales coloreaban con hermosos destellos el cielo. Sasuke acudió al llamado de su ex compañera, posicionándose a su lado para mirar con ella el espectáculo. — Es…tan…hermoso. — Susurro.

Por un momento pudo percatarse con la intensidad que miraba el mundo. Pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver su hermoso rostro, iluminado por la tenue luz que irradiaba su fiel compañera, la luna. Sus orbes esmeraldas aun conservaban ese lindo brillo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado, mantenía sus labios entre abiertos, en la espera de un beso.

—Puedo ver tu…— Espeto una frase incompleta, irrumpida por el cálido tacto de su mano contra su mejilla, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las acciones de Sasuke. En ese preciso instante parecía no responder a ningún estímulo, yacía ahí, estática, mirándolo expectante.

Entonces sucedió. La miro desde lejos al mismo tiempo que sus orbes negras se posaban en sus labios. Por un momento temió en que apartara su mano, pero la conocía bien, no lo haría. Había esperado tanto por ese momento. La tomo de improviso, su valentía era puesta a prueba, se repita constante mente _"Es hoy o nunca" _Respiro hondo, acallando sus penas en lo más profundo de sus pulmones. No resistió en robarle un dulce beso.

Un sabor suave a cerezo, lo disfrutaba abriéndose paso entre sus lindos labios torpemente. El primer beso de ambos. Se alejó lentamente dejándola con los ojos cerrados en la espera de más.

Coloco una mano sobre su cuello, desviando la mirada hacia otro punto, cortando el hilo de la situación incómoda.

—Sera mejor que nos demos prisa en buscar a Naruto. — Dijo con voz ronca y un poco temblorosa. Al no recibir respuesta más que una mirada, dio media vuelta con el único propósito de continuar con su camino.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun. — Sakura se armó de valor para tomarlo entre sus brazos, le era algo difícil alcanzarlo, el chico le sacaba como mínimo 20 centímetros de altura. Dispuesta a perder todo por tenerlo ahí. Estampo torpemente sus labios contra los de él. Sasuke jamás creyó que los labios de Sakura serían tan suaves. Sorpresivamente cuando volvieron a alejarse por la falta de aire su cuerpo era poseído por la enorme necesidad de no separarse, de degustar sus labios hasta dejarlos gastados.

El contemplarte tan cerca causo estragos en su corazón. Habían dado su primer, segundo y estaban a punto de dar el tercer beso.

Sasuke tomo su rostro con cuidado y beso su boca con profunda dulzura, degustando el néctar que le permitía la superficialidad del beso. Retiro sus labios de los de ella, percatándose de una notoria falta de disgusto, lo había disfrutado tanto como él. Su sangre hervía en la victoria, mientras los latidos de su corazón ensordecían sus oídos. Se apartó de Sakura, la cual intentaba ocultar su notorio nerviosismo.

No hacían falta las palabras para comprender que se verían de nuevo, por lo que una mirada basto para decir hasta luego.

Sakura acaricio sus labios aun con incredulidad. Intentaba digerir lo que había pasado, parecía como un sueño. El chico al que tanto amor le había profesado, cumplió sus sueños taciturnos.

Regresaron a la aldea en silencio. Buscarían a los chicos para reunirse y pasar el rato.

—Chicos ¿Dónde estaban?— Pregunto Naruto, quien iba muy bien acompañado por Hinata. — Estuve buscándolos por todas partes. — Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el rostro de la pelirrosa, sabía que Sakura no podría ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Estuvimos buscándote. — Se apresuró a responder Sasuke, Naruto se daría cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos.

—Tal vez nos ocultamos muy bien. — Agrego el rubio. Durante toda la velada Sasuke y Sakura se lanzaban miradas de confidencialidad, guardarían ese secreto como el mejor y más lindo. Después habría tiempo para contárselo a los demás.

Sasuke sabía que al regresar a casa lloverían un sin mil de preguntas sobre él. No estaba equivocado.

—Teme. — Sentencio con el típico tono de busca pleitos. — No me trague ni una palabra de sus excusas falsas. — Sasuke no respondió. — ¿Hacia dónde fueron tú y Sakura?— Cuestiono como si se tratara de un interrogatorio. —

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, usuratonkachi. —

— ¡Teme!— Llamo otra vez. — ¡Exijo respuestas claras!— Ambos guardaron silencio. — Acaso será que tú y Sakura-chan. — Naruto realizo un ademan con sus labios mientras miraba atentamente el rostro del pelinegro el cual segundos antes se encontraba tranquilo hasta que algo extraño apareció en él, una expresión. — ¡Lo sabía!— El rubio se había adjudicado la victoria.

—O—

Sakura yacía recostada en la cama, mirando el techo, recordando cada rose de sus labios, el sabor de Sasuke, el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos y el latir de sus corazones, constantes como un tambor.

Abrazaba contra su pecho la foto del equipo siete. Todo deparaba un buen camino, el regresaría a sus brazos, porque ahí era el lugar donde pertenecía.

**Continuara. **

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! Pensé en demorarme un poco en subir este capítulo…pero no pude resistirme ñ.ñ Aunque he tenido un pequeño conflicto, tengo otras dos historias por continuar y tengo otras dos en mente :c pero primero me enfocare en terminar las tres antes mencionadas c:_

_Gracias por tomarse una parte de su valioso tiempo para leer y comentar._

_InesUchiha, Fresa, Andre y eliza villa. Mil gracias por comentar. Créanme leo cada uno de los reviews ñ.ñ_

_Sin más. Me despido. Pronto regresare con un nuevo capítulo ñ.ñ ojala y este sea de su agrado. No se olviden de comentar, de esa manera puedo saber qué es lo que opinan sobre esta historia. Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso (Y mucho, pero mucho SasuSaku)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Bye 3_


	5. Capitulo 5: Festival Parte 2

**Capítulo 5:**

**Festival. Parte 2.**

El equipo siete se había reunido antes de que los tenues rayos de luz aparecieran para iluminar y anunciar el nuevo día. Naruto y Sasuke esperaban pacientes a la llegada de su compañera jonin. Sakura partiría con ellos en el camino, después tomaría su rumbo.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza!— Se disculpó, al mismo momento en que colocaba ambas manos sobre las rodillas e intentaba tranquilizar su respiración. — Kakashi-sensei informaba sobre los últimos detalles de la misión. — Aviso. — ¿Nos vamos?—

Caminaban en silencio, tal vez recordando aquellos tiempos cuando todos eran gennin. Se entusiasmaban por misiones de bajo rango, el camino no era tan tedioso mientras algunos de ellos hablaran, aun si Naruto y Sakura discutían durante todo el transcurso. Los tres esbozaron una vaga sonrisa.

— ¿De qué trata la misión, Sakura-chan?— Pregunto Naruto con el objetivo de romper la tensión que existía entre la pelirrosa y el pelinegro ¿Cómo evitarlo? Después de los besos proporcionados era algo incómodo mirarse a los ojos sin que la necesidad de volver a repetirlo los invadiera.

—Es confidencial. — Dijo Sakura. Como jonin, se le abrían más puertas para realizar misiones, entre ellas de espionaje o asesinato. Kakashi confiaba en la fuerza de su alumna sumándole a eso la inteligencia de la chica, lo que hacía de Sakura un perfecto balance y una letal combinación.

—Vamos Sakura-chan. — Suplico el rubio. La intriga comenzaba a matarlo. Sasuke escuchaba con atención la charla de sus compañeros, el solo se limitaba a mirarlos de reojo.

— ¿Acaso no comprendes la palabra confidencial?— Cuestiono una Sakura molesta. En ese instante Naruto alzo la mirada para ver el sello Byakugo adornando la frente de su compañera y de inmediato recordó la fuerza sobrehumana que este le otorgaba. — Pff. — Dejo escapar un suspiro. — Espionaje—

— ¡¿Espionaje?!— Pregunto algo alarmado. — Sakura-chan es algo peligroso. — Como si fuera suficiente recordárselo otra vez. — ¿Quién será el pobre hombre que sufrirá las consecuencias de meterse con la aldea?—

—Se trata de un criminal. Al parecer dejamos pasar por alto el percance de los Otsutsuki. — Conto con tranquilidad. Habían recorrido tanto hasta el momento que los rayos del sol chocaban contra sus pieles, proporcionándoles calor. — Debo asegurarme de que ese hombre no este enredado con algún negocio ilícito o simplemente que no sea un criminal. —

Ambos chicos se preguntaban el momento en que su compañera había pateado sus traseros y se había alzado como el ave fénix. Ahora ellos veían su espalda. No veían a la damisela en peligro porque Sakura podía protegerse a sí misma.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura. Pensaba que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior serían más cercanos, tal vez su relación dejaría de ser tan tensa. Todo lo contrario sucedía. Sakura parecía estar evitándolo y eso lo mataba lentamente por dentro, no lo admitiría, por supuesto que no, había demasiado en juego. Dejaría que el rio tomara su propio camino.

— ¡Miren!— Exclamo Naruto, señalando un lugar de aguas termales. — ¡Es una clara señal que debemos pasar el día ahí!— Sentencio. —

—No lo sé, Naruto. Debo localizar a ese sujeto lo antes posible. — Murmuro Sakura, insegura sobre pasar un buen rato. Admitía que necesitaba un descanso, hacia siglos que no visitaba las aguas termales ya era por falta de tiempo o entretenimiento.

—No seas aguafiestas, Sakura-chan. Tenemos bien merecido descansar, además, desde que terminó la guerra y el loco de Toneri intento sembrar el caos una vez mas no has pasado tiempo con nosotros, dattebayo. —

—Está bien. — Recito. — Vayamos a divertirnos un rato. — A su llegada surgieron diversos problemas. Al parecer el lugar estaba abarrotado por diferentes personas provenientes de todas las aldeas y solo quedaba una habitación disponible con una sola cama para dos personas. Sin más remedio pagaron por la habitación.

Durante el proceso de la tarde se vieron obligados a separarse. Sakura pasaría el rato en las aguas termales con personas de su mismo género, mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto tendrían mucho tiempo para charlar.

— ¡Por fin!— Dijo Naruto, dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación del vapor y agua caliente, una mezcla perfecta para la relajación antes de una tediosa misión. Miro de reojo hacia donde antes yacía el brazo de Sasuke. — ¿Vas a rehusarte a la prótesis?— Pregunto.

—Hn. Si. — Respondió Sasuke sin titubear. Era difícil tener que vivir de esa manera pero aprendería a hacerlo. —

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto el rubio buscando una explicación coherente aunque podía imaginarse la predecible respuesta de su compañero.

—Tu bien sabes que lo tengo merecido. — Susurro Sasuke con un tono de voz distinto.— Konoha me ha dado tanto.— Aun pensaba en que no merecía ser aceptado de nuevo, existía cierta incomodidad al pensar que años atrás pensó en destruir la aldea, en cortar lazos con todo aquel ser que tuviera importancia en su vida, no le importaba si el cortarlos implicaba terminar con sus vidas. Todo parecía distinto, veía las cosas con la madurez adquirida con el paso de los años.

—Konoha siempre ha sido tu hogar. — Le recordó. Encontraba cierta calidez en Naruto, existía una clase de confianza parecía a la que compartió con Itachi antes de que los desafortunados eventos ocurrieran. Lo consideraba su hermano y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

—Lo sé. — Espeto cortante. Naruto meditaba sobre informarle la situación de la pelirrosa, informarle todo lo que sucedía con ella durante su lapso de ausencia.

—Sakura-chan siempre ha estado para ti. — Sasuke reconocía ese hecho y podría confesar que ella lo hacía sentir único, diferente.

—Eso también lo sé. — Cerró los ojos dejando recaer todo el peso de su cabeza sobre el asfalto al mismo instante en que su mirada se posaba sobre el inmenso cielo azul.

—Puedo ver la manera en que la miras a ella pero lo más importante, veo la manera en la que ella te mira. Lo supe desde ese día en el hospital y corrobore mis hipótesis aquel día que termino nuestra batalla. — Sasuke se quedó helado con las palabras de su compañero. — Tienes un futuro prometedor frente a ti y tu solo lo haces a un lado, sentido que las únicas compañeras de vida que tienes son la culpa y la redención. No lo arruines. — Musito. Ambos guardaron silencio durante largo rato, Sasuke procesaba las oraciones dichas por su compañero, le costaba adjudicarle la victoria pero tenía razón. Noto como este se ponía de pie, dispuesto a abandonar las aguas termales. — Por cierto. — Se detuvo durante unos instantes. — Voy a casarme en unas cuantas semanas. — Confeso ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso? ¿Naruto a punto de contraer matrimonio?— Me gustaría que asistieras a la boda. — El rubio dejo escapar una sonrisa tonta pero repleta de felicidad verdadera.

—Hare todo lo posible. — Dijo Sasuke. Estaba feliz por él. Al fin había encontrado el amor verdadero y quien sabe, tal vez en algunos años formaría su propia familia.

Sasuke noto algo importante; Pensaba todo el tiempo en Sakura. Era bastante molesto ya que no encontraba la concentración suficiente para proseguir con su trabajo. Recordó los besos de la noche anterior. Nunca pensó que los labios de la pelirrosa serían tan suaves y su sabor tan adictivo. Era un gran honor ser el primero en probarlos. Entonces las dudas lo invadieron ¿y si no era el primero? ¿Y si hubo alguien con el honor de serlo? Había llegado a sus oídos la romántica historia de aquel valiente shinobi de Iwagakure que se le confeso tiernamente. Escucho eso durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital sanando sus heridas.

— _¿Volvería a charlar con el Haruno-san?— Pregunto una de las enfermeras mientras le proporcionaba suero a ambos chicos los cuales no podían ingerir alimento sólido. _

—_Quien sabe. — Respondió otra a lo lejos. — Después de la guerra dudo que el chico terminara con vida y si lo hizo debió buscar a otra jovencita a la cual declararle su amor. — _

—_En ocasiones las personas buenas eligen a las personas equivocadas para pasar el resto de sus días. — Sasuke escuchaba todo con atención, fingía estar dormido, pero escuchaba la conversación cautelosamente. _

—_Pobre Haruno-san. El chico indicado llega frente a sus narices y ella lo rechaza. — _

—_El amor es extraño. — Interrumpió Tsunade mientras se adentraba en la habitación para asegurarse de que los chicos estuvieran bien. — Prosigan con su trabajo. — Ordeno. _

¿Y si ese joven había recibido el primer beso de Sakura? Sasuke estaba conociendo nuevas facetas y una de ellas era la faceta posesiva. Se puso de pie, ya tenía bastante rato en el agua. Tomo la toalla y la enredo alrededor de su cuerpo, encaminándose en búsqueda de sus prendas.

—Sasuke. — Irrumpió Naruto algo agitado. — Debo regresar a la aldea ahora mismo. — Pensó que sería correcto dar aviso sobre eso y no desaparecer sin avisar. Solo para evitar preocupaciones. — Avísale a Sakura-chan. Disfruten del resto, descansen bien. — Aquello parecía un poco sospechoso pero decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y disponerse a disfrutar del tiempo a solas con Sakura.

Coloco el yukata para cubrir su desnudez, dejando al descubierto una parte de su pecho. Hacía tiempo que no cortaba su cabello pero la verdad era en que quería dejar atrás su aspecto anterior. De vez en cuando los cambios les sentaban bien a las personas.

Camino por los pasillos de madera en búsqueda de su habitación. A su llegada, pudo percatarse de que la pelirrosa aún no llegaba, así que, decidió ordenar la cena mientras se aventuraba en su búsqueda.

La mayoría de las personas ya estaban dormidas o disfrutando de una cálida comida antes de dormir. Su caso era distinto, necesitaba encontrar a su compañera antes de que la preocupación cegara toda la razón.

Dirigió sus pasos sigilosos como una sombra hacia el vestidor de mujeres. La puerta estaba entre abierta y se llevaría una gran paliza si ella lo descubría. Tenía que temer, sobre todo si se trataba de Sakura, la pupila de Tsunade, aquella que molió a golpes a Jiraiya hasta casi matarlo y todo por realizar lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

Dudo durante largos segundos, desistiría ante su causa, regresaría a la habitación y esperaría pacientemente por su llegada.

Ante su mirada apareció ella, a lo lejos. Solamente se limitó a clavar sus ojos negros sobre la espalda de la pelirrosa, percatándose de que Sakura también tuvo una metamorfosis abrupta, mental y sobre todo físicamente. Las curvas aparecieron en su cuerpo, acentuando la cintura y cadera. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, sus brazos delgados pero fuertes y firmes.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí. Era la primera vez que apreciaba el cuerpo de una mujer semidesnuda. Al llegar a la habitación la cena estaba servida. Sakura no demoro en acompañarlo.

— ¡Lo lamento, chicos!— Se disculpó al mismo tiempo que irrumpía en la habitación. — Sasuke-kun… ¿Dónde está Naruto?— Cuestión mientras su mirada examinaba cada rincón visible de la habitación en búsqueda de su compañero ruidoso.

—Regreso a Konoha. — Respondió a su pregunta con rapidez. — Me pidió que te avisara. — Existía cierta formalidad en sus conversaciones pero la incomodidad era la detonante de eso. Ambos querían seguir a sus instintos pero a la vez se encargaban de reprimirlos por miedo a perderse.

—Entiendo. — Tomo asiento frente al pelinegro. Su estómago emitió un sonido que rompió con el silencio. Esbozo una sonrisa por inercia a la vergüenza. — Todo esto…—

—Disfrútalo. Buen provecho. — Dentro de Sasuke había despertado cierta calidez que creía dormida, Sakura despertaba ciertas sensaciones, algunas aún desconocidas para él.

—Buen provecho. — Verla sonreír de esa manera, escuchar el dulce tono de su voz, embriagarse con el penetrante aroma de su loción, pequeñas cosas que le recordaban lo que era la vida, lo que era sentirse de esa manera.

Durante la cena miraba con atención cada uno de sus gestos al probar la comida. Los olvido por completo al irse con Orochimaru. Sakura aparecía tenuemente en sus pensamientos como un fantasma que dejaría en el olvido. Por suerte, no sucedió.

Volvieron a agradecer por la comida, como lo marcaba el protocolo. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación, Sasuke dormiría en el suelo para no incomodar a la pelirrosa con su presencia. Para Sakura el simple hecho de compartir una habitación con el resultaba algo "incomodo" si, años atrás lo había hecho pero después de los besos que no fueron mencionados en ningún momento de la conversación y que al parecer estaban condenados al olvido hacía de eso algo difícil con lo cual lidiar.

—Descansa, Sasuke-kun. — El intercambio de palabras a penas y se daba con conversaciones bastante frustrantes que solo incluían disculpas o agradecimientos. Se suponía que después de lo sucedido debían ser más apegados, casi inseparables.

—Igualmente. — Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el incómodo suelo de madera, estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Durante su camino por la venganza había dormido en zonas bastante incomodas, no era nada nuevo.

Por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. La inquietud inundaba la habitación, sus respiraciones era el único sonido audible al igual que el sonar de los grillos.

—Sasuke-kun. — Llamo Sakura con timidez. — No…bueno…yo…— Rebuscaba entre su léxico una manera coherente de hacer la petición. —

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?— Amaba la manera en la que recitaba su nombre, le daba un toque único y hacía de este algo especial. El tono de su voz provoco que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal sin intromisiones.

—El piso es bastante incómodo y mañana nos espera un largo viaje ¿que…— Las mejillas de la pelirrosa adquirieron un color rojizo, tal vez su rostro estaría rojo como un tomate a esas alturas. — ¿Quieres venir a la cama?— La interrogante tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, su menta comenzó a trabajar con rapidez buscando los pros y contra.

_**Pros:**__ Dormiría cerca de Sakura. _

_**Contra:**__ Tal vez no podría contenerse. _

Lucho contra la voluntad y siguió sus instintos.

— ¿Acaso no te molesta?— Pregunto con un ende de inseguridad.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Molestarme? ¡Por favor Sasuke-kun! Que tonterías estas diciendo. — Cuando Sakura intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo era un desastre, lo demostraba aún más. Sasuke se puso de pie y se recostó en el lado libre de la cama. Sus miradas parecían estar adheridas al techo, ninguno decía nada y si minutos antes era difícil conciliar el sueño, en ese preciso momento se catalogaría como una misión de rango S.

—Sakura. —Llamo por encima más en la noche.

— ¿Si?— Pregunto dirigiendo sus fanales esmeraldas hacia su rostro, mirándolo expectante como siempre lo había hecho.

—Has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi. — Confeso. La pelirrosa se sorprendió con la observación del pelinegro. — Al inicio poseías una gran habilidad analítica…pero después utilizaste eso a tu favor y añadiste los toques finales. Eres fuerte, bastante fuerte. Nunca doblegada, nunca rota. — Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada elogio por parte del Uchiha. — Has hecho tanto por mí. — Susurro. — Que no encuentro la manera adecuada de agradecértelo y pienso que siempre estare en deuda contigo. — Sakura giro para mirarlo mejor, recargo todo su peso en el costado derecho, Sasuke realizo la misma acción. Solo unos cuantos centímetros los alejaban, sus respiraciones chocaban, no podían dejar de mirarse, por más que lo intentaran era algo imposible, causaba un efecto como el de los imanes, atrayente y constante. Sasuke acerco lentamente su mano, temeroso. Acaricio uno de los parpados de Sakura, por inercia ella cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto del chico. Sasuke descendió por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, poso su mirada sobre ellos un buen rato, tocarla era como tocar un instrumento filarmónico. Centro toda su atención en su boca, delineo lentamente, intentando memorizar su forma.

—Sasuke-kun. — Susurro en medida que se aproxima hacia ella, percatándose de la calidez de su cuerpo. El susodicho deposito un tierno beso sobre sus labios, cumpliría con lo que le exigía su interior y no había nada mejor que probar la boca de Sakura una vez más. Aún era nuevo para él.

Se alejaron lentamente, Sasuke se reincorporo algo apenado en la cama, alejando sus ojos de la pelirrosa ya que no podría contenerse. Trago saliva y el sonido provocado fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención de la pelirrosa.

—Llévame a tu pecho y déjame entrar. No hay necesidad de fingir. — Algo se interponía en su camino. No eran víctimas de la casualidad pero Sasuke era la victima de lo mismo, atrapado dentro de las circunstancias por su confusión y culpa.

—Hn. — interrumpió. — He caminado por un sendero oscuro, lleno de rencor y odio. — Sakura guardo silencio. — Recuerdas todo mi pasado ¿no es así?— Dirigió sus orbes oscuras para encontrarse con una chica cabizbaja, que no poseía la valentía para mirarlo. —

—Sí, Sasuke-kun. — Emulo con dificultad, las cuerdas vocales temblaban por el nerviosismo y el miedo de causarle incomodidad a Sasuke por hablar sobre este tema, que durante mucho tiempo se catalogó como "prohibido".

—Por qué no hay nada en el mundo que pare a un ser con dolor y sed de venganza. Llego el momento, me supo a amargura. El odio no es un buen consejero, siempre termina con acabarse el tiempo. Vi las vueltas de la vida y entonces entendí que el perdón…es algo memorable. Gracias a Naruto pude recorrer un camino de luz, pero siempre me seguías. No importaba si mis acciones eran buenas o malas. Siempre estabas ahí para mí. Trate de alejarte, tu no tenían por que cargar con mi dolor. Intente matarte para cortar ese lazo que me mantenía unido a ti, hacer a un lado los sentimentalismos y sobre todo, alejarte a ti. La última vez…tu llanto removió algo en mi interior. —

— _¡La verdad es que siempre supe en mi corazón que no podía hacer nada por ti! — Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Sakura, su voz le hizo frenar y esperar. — ¡Pero…te amo! ¡Siempre me he preocupado por ti más de lo que tú crees! ¡Si hubiese sido capaz de tomar todo tu dolor…lo hubiera hecho con gusto! ¡Para poder consolarte! ¡Pero aquí estamos de nuevo y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme a llorar! ¡Soy muy patética!— Una verdadera confesión de amor, Naruto y Kakashi pudieron percatarse de ello. — ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun! ¡Si aún hay un lugar para mí en tu corazón, por muy pequeño que este sea…! ¡Entonces…por favor te lo pido…No te marches!— De nueva cuenta suplicaba, intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón con todas las armas posibles. _

_La miro de reojo. Su rostro detonaba tristeza al igual que sus ojos, para su mala suerte las expresiones salían a relucir en el momento menos indicado. _

—_Realmente eres…una maldita molestia. — _

—Mi soberbia, mi egoísmo nublo mi mente, me alejo de lo que realmente importaba…— Dejo escapar el suspiro que mantenía prisionero. — Esta vez quiero emprender mi camino por el sendero correcto…— Espeto. — Espero que tú aun estés dispuesta a emprenderlo conmigo. —Susurro, apenado. Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. Sin titubear ella siguió a sus instintos, besándolo efusivamente pero con ternura. Sasuke acaricio su rostro al momento de terminar con la muestra de afecto. Coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja, mientras apreciaba cada facción, cada parte de ella.

—Hn. Esto es nuevo para mí. — Confeso, arrancando una tierna carcajada por parte de Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, aquella noche cayo rendido ante los efectos del sueño, perdiendo por completo el conocimiento. Los arrugo por la descarada intromisión del sol que se colaba entre la ventana e iluminaba la habitación. Giro hacia el otro lado, al que minutos antes daba la espalda.

Sakura no estaba ahí. Se levantó de golpe, dejo el yukata meticulosamente doblado sobre la cama y se dispuso a poner su ropa normal para emprender su viaje. Salió de la habitación en búsqueda de Sakura, quien esperaba paciente por el en el comedor común.

Desayunaron y prosiguieron su camino en silencio, nada incomodo, al contrario, creían que podían callarse durante un rato y no tener que hacer conversaciones estúpidas para llenar el vacío.

Llegaron a un punto donde dos caminos se dividían. El momento de separarse había llegado, por más doloroso que fuera no podía retrasarse y no podía evitarse.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo. Yacía frente a frente con Sasuke, quien la miraba atentamente.

—Sakura…yo. — Rebuscaba en su cerebro palabras de aliento para no hacer de ese momento algo tortuoso. Sakura se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerzas. — Volveré pronto. — Susurro a duras penas. La pelirrosa se alejó lentamente para apreciar su rostro en ese preciso momento. Quito el collar que colgaba de su cuello, aquel que él le había obsequiado. Ahora adornaba el suyo. Noto como le miraba, expectante, confundido.

—Tómalo. Es de buena suerte. — Recito al tiempo en que esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, solo para él. — Volveremos a vernos y cuando sea así, no solo tendré el collar de regreso sino a ti. — Sasuke dejo escapar una sonrisa de medio lado.

Inesperadamente coloco dos dedos sobre su frente, había hecho de ese gesto tan importante algo hermoso entre él y Sakura.

—La próxima vez. — Espeto. Cada vez que se despedía de ella, moría por dentro.

—Mientras vivamos bajo el mismo cielo, esperare silenciosa y fuerte, por ese día, esperare. — Dijo, alejándose lentamente de él.

**Continuara. **

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado c: me tarde un poco en escribirlo, pero a mi punto de vista es bueno. Como siempre, mil gracias por leer y comentar. _

_**Hinasakura: **__¡Gracias por mostrarle este fic a tus amigas! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da saber que es de su agrado! ñ.ñ Espero que continúen hasta el final y por cierto ¡bienvenidas! Siempre he dicho que las personalidades de los personajes son importantes, no me gusta darles cambios drásticos c: es su propia esencia. Sobre tu pregunta… ¡Sí! Pero aún falta para llegar a Sarada ñ.ñ tal vez incluya el proceso de su concepción :3 Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad 3 y claro que no, no la olvidare esta en uno de mis proyectos más importantes. _

_**Chomii:**__ ¡Lo lamento! Jaja es que es algo que debía hacer para añadirle algo de dramatismo a la historia :3 Ojala la continuación haya sido de tu agrado. _

_**Vale: **__¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, creo que esa formalidad siempre ha existido entre ellos aunque lo llamaría incomodidad c: ¡gracias por señalar mis errores! ñ.ñ sé que en la escritura aún tengo fallas, pero intento mejorarlas c: Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_**Chiqui188: **__ Ojala y te haya gustado la continuación, prometo no demorar mucho con la siguiente ñ.ñ _

_**inesUchiha: **__Creo que estaba pasando por un momento de cursilería cuando escribí ese capítulo :3 pero si tenía planeado que algo sucediera entre ellos. No, gracias a ti por leer y por catalogarlo como bello ñ.ñ Gracias Inés. _

_Sin más, me despido. No tardare en actualizar. No se olviden en dejar un comentario para saber si llevo la historia por buen camino, ver que les agrada o desagrada c: se los agradecería con todo mi corazón 3 Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, cuídense, los quiero mucho, les mando besos y abrazos y mucho SS. _


	6. Capitulo 6: The flowers carnage

**Capítulo 6.**

**The flower of carnage. **

_Cuando sueño…sueño con tus labios._

_Cuando sueño…sueño con tus besos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los obscuros ojos de Sasuke contemplaron con cierto alivio y alegría la aldea de Konoha. Paso dos meses fuera, alejado de las comodidades, por lo que llegar parecía lo mejor que le estaba sucediendo –hasta el momento- arrastro los pies con cierta pesadez con cada paso proporcionado, restaba importancia a los comentarios de los lugareños, algunos aun lo consideraban traidor, no le extrañaba y seria hipócrita si negaba que una vez cruzo por su mente la idea de reducir el lugar a cenizas.

Debía notificar de su llegada a Kakashi, informarle sobre la situación que asechaba a las aldeas, ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el exterior. Un trabajo asignado por los ancianos de Konoha, para remendar los errores del pasado.

Durante su ausencia, se llevó a cabo la boda de su mejor amigo. No tardo en enterarse que la mayoría de sus ex compañeros estaban comprometidos, a punto de dar un gran paso, mientras el aún seguía estancado en una relación con ciertos aires de incomodidad con Sakura.

Sasuke deseaba dar otro paso en su relación, llevarla a otros extremos, pero aún existía cierta duda en el interior. Sabía muy bien que un matrimonio implicaba muchas cosas y primero debía comenzar con lo básico: Citas.

Era un idiota emocionalmente, inexperto en situaciones similares. Toda la vida se preparado para obtener poder, nunca para coquetear con las chicas y a pesar de poseer un encanto singular y físico de infarto, agraciado, poseedor de todo el encanto Uchiha, no era suficiente para conseguir a Sakura, necesitaba realizar un esfuerzo.

Ojala todo fuera igual de sencillo como aprender un jutsu.

Sin darse cuenta, alzo la mirada para percatarse de su inminente llegada a la torre del hokage. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero sería bueno charlar con Kakashi al respecto, tal vez podría transmitirle unos consejos –de maestro a alumno- transmitir una serie de conocimientos, otorgados por el valioso libro "_Icha Icha". _ Sin llamar a la puerta entro a la habitación.

—Sasuke. — Llamo el peliblanco desde el otro extremo de la habitación sin despegar los ojos del último informe de la misión, acorto la distancia, aproximándose lentamente. Tomo asiento en la silla libre. — Admito que esperaba tu llegada dentro de algunas semanas. — Confeso, entrelazando sus dedos y mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

—Kakashi. — Saludo en un término que no entraba ni en lo respetuoso, ni en lo grosero. Omitiendo honoríficos como sensei, o sama. — No puedes mantenerme alejado de la aldea por tanto tiempo. — Dijo. — Si ese es tu plan, deberías considerar aumentar el rango de las misiones. —

—Comienzo a pensar que lo único que te mantiene aquí en la aldea son Naruto y Sakura. Opto por la segunda persona. — Kakashi exhalo de forma breve. —

—Cualquiera que sea el motivo. — Interrumpió abruptamente con voz grave. — He venido a notificar mi llegada y entregar el informe. — Dejo una carpeta sobre la superficie de madera.

—Siempre tan eficaz, Sasuke. — Reconoció el peliblanco. — Deberías ir al hospital. — Sugirió. — Sakura estará más tranquila al ver que has llegado a la aldea y de paso, revisar tus heridas. —

—Hn. — El chico de cabello ónix se puso de pie, dando la espalda para salir de la habitación y dirigir su camino hacia el hospital de Konoka. Agradecía ser enviado ahí por el Hokage, así tendría tiempo de ser atendido por Sakura, claro, si esta no estaba saturada de trabajo.

Camino por los amplios pasillos del hospital, cada paso que daba estaba acompañado por un sonoro eco, inundando la habitación, añadiendo otra cosa más entre las charlas constantes, quejidos y murmullos curiosos a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente dirigió su paso hacia la oficina de la pelirrosa, conocía ese camino a diestra y siniestra, podía asegurar de que, aunque le sacaran los ojos, no olvidaría el camino a la oficina de su compañera.

Llamo a la puerta dos veces, haciendo ruido con sus nudillos, chocándolos contra la puerta de metal. Espero por ser atendido. Escucho los ligeros pasos de Sakura aproximarse hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Sasuke-kun. — Dijo, impresionada. Era como si con el simple hecho de ver sus ojos adquiera la capacidad de leer su mente, podía imaginar que Sakura contenía la misma expresión de su sensei. —

— ¿Interrumpo?— Pregunto con suma seriedad. —

—No, no.— Respondió Sakura, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro en forma de negación.— Entra.— Espero a tener su presencia dentro de la oficina y cuando eso sucedió, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.— Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.— Confeso, mordiendo su labio inferior, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.— ¿Cómo estás?— Pregunto para entablar tema de conversación.

—Cansado. — Conto a duras penas. Un dolor punzante se concentró en la herida provocada por un shinobi enemigo. Sakura pudo percatarse de la expresión de dolor que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Estas herido. — Notifico, acercándose con rapidez hacia él. —

—No es nada. Me siento bien. — Dijo Sasuke en tono adusto.

— ¿Hace cuánto recibió su título en medicina, Dr. Uchiha?— cuestionó ella de la misma forma. — Quita la parte superior de las prendas, me encargare de curarte. — Ordeno.

Sasuke obedeció.

Las cálidas manos de Sakura apartaron el vendaje sucio, dejando al descubierto una herida un poco profunda, atendida superficialmente.

—Sanara sola. — comenzó, refiriéndose al área afectada.

—O podría infectarse y afectar áreas internas. — Mascullo rígidamente. Remojo el algodón con alcohol. — Sera incomodo. — Aviso. Paso este por la herida para desinfectar y deshacerse de la sangre seca. Lo miro de reojo y supo que contenía el dolor. — ¿Te metiste en problemas?— Pregunto, demandando una respuesta.

—Nada serio. — Sakura le miro expectante a causa de la respuesta insípida. — Intento atacarme, por inercia me defendí, logro clavar el kunai. — Aclaro el ojinegro con suma tranquilidad. La pelirrosa comenzó a unir la piel, cosiendo lentamente, sin aplicarle anestesia al pelinegro. Corto el hilo con sus dientes, la cercanía de su boca con la piel de Sasuke era milimétrica, apenas unos cuantos centímetros la separaban. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de ella sobre su piel, provocándole un escalofrió.

—Debes tener más cuidado. — Dijo con tono de voz dulce. Guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos, pero ella se apresuró a terminar con este. — Han pasado muchas cosas desde tu partida. — Inicio. — Después de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, una epidemia de compromisos se desato. Shikamaru y Temari son los próximos en casarse. Ino y Sai están comprometidos, Chouji también encontró el amor, con Karui, la kunoichi de Kumogakure. Liba está saliendo con una chica, aficionada de los gatos. — Relato con tranquilidad.

— ¿Tamaki?— Mascullo interrogante. —

— ¿La conoces?— Pregunto Sakura, impresionada.

—Sí y tú también la conoces. — Explico mientras examinaba las expresiones de la pelirrosa.

—La recuerdo. — Acoto con cierta seriedad, cortante. Recordando la atracción que sentía ella por Sasuke.

—Todo ha cambiado bastante. En cuestión de meses comenzaran a forjar sus propias familias. — Dijo sin poder creérselo todo. —

"_Y nosotros seguimos estancados" _ Pensó Sakura. No reprocharía nada, entendía que Sasuke necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

—No se han quedado estancados en un punto fijo, esperando por algo que tal vez nunca llegara. — Comenzó, refiriéndose claramente a su relación con Sasuke. —

—Están preparados para eso. — Acoto Sasuke ya exaltado. —

—Debo quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar por ti cada vez que te marchas. Viendo como todos restringa su felicidad en mi cara. Siento envidia, lo admito, porque mientras ellos rehacen sus vidas con otras personas, yo espero por ti, por algo que nunca llegara. — Reprocho Sakura, alzando la voz.

—Nadie te está obligando. — Replico Sasuke con cierto desdén, despertando la furia interior de Sakura.

—Todo sería distinto si hubiera correspondido los sentimientos de ese shinobi. — Eso sirvió para herir el orgullo del Uchiha, se crispo al oír eso. Tomo su ropa y la coloco rápidamente a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Sin decir más, salió de la habitación, anunciando su retirada con un portazo.

Sakura tomo asiento en su escritorio, oculto el rostro entre la superficie de madera y sus brazos, acallando los sollozos, escondiendo las lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

Inhalo aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas. Sus ojos ónix examinaron la enorme casa de la que era poseedor Naruto. Miro las fotos meticulosamente acomodadas en el mueble de madera frente a la sala. Imagino su vida con Sakura por un momento, tal vez todo sería igual, incluso mejor.

—Por un momento pensé que era demasiado grande.— Irrumpió Naruto adentrándose en la habitación con dos pequeños vasos y un contendor de porcelana.— Después pensé que era demasiado pequeña, algún día tendré hijos.— Sasuke sonrió levemente. Naruto formaría su propia familia, no volvería a estar solo. En cambio el, desaprovechaba las oportunidades que la vida le ofrecía cordialmente, tal vez tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo o mejor dicho, perderlo todo.

—Siempre dando pasos gigantescos. — Hablo en un tono orgulloso por los progresos de Naruto. —

—Que se le puede hacer, dattebayo. — Sonrió ampliamente, acercando el pequeño vaso con sake. Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces así que lo bebió de golpe, Naruto lo miro de reojo, vertiendo más licor en el contenedor. — Sucedió algo con Sakura-chan. —

—Nada. — Apresuro a contestar el azabache, bebiendo su segundo trago de Sake. Percatándose de la quemazón que recorría su garganta junto con el licor.

—No lo estoy preguntando, lo estoy afirmando. — Mascullo en tono serio.

—Ya sabes que si. — Respondió Sasuke sin mucho interés, todo el que podía aparentar. Naruto lo miro expectante, esperando a que el Uchiha relatara su problemática con la pelirrosa de hermosos ojos. — Me reprocho sobre mi indecisión. Ella aun no puede comprender muchas cosas. — Susurro entre dientes.

—Siempre arruinando el momento con tu característico toque de "romanticismo"— Bromeo el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. — Sakura ha esperado mucho por ti. — No hacía falta que le recordasen. — Las personas también se cansan de esperar y si no te das prisa, alguien más llegara a ocupar el lugar que nunca te atreviste a tomar. — Escuchar aquellas palabras le helo la sangre. No podía imaginar a Sakura con otra persona que no fuera él. Sintió celos por el susodicho imaginario, era cierto, subestimaba a la pelirrosa demasiado. — Es una historia de amor pero no quieres involucrarte, no estás listo para ello. — Y si no estaba listo la perdería, esta vez, por siempre.

.

.

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche cubría la aldea y todos sus alrededores. Caminaba sigilosamente como una sombra. Alzo la mirada para ver la luna, no hacía falta tener un reloj para saber que pasaba más allá de la media noche. Debía buscar un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche, no quería incomodar e incomodarse en la nueva casa del rubio, así que recurrió a su única salvación: Kakashi. Él tendría un techo para ofrecerle, solamente esa noche.

Pensaba en lo cruel que fue con la pelirrosa. El simple hecho de recordar sus palabras desdeñosas le hizo sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se percató de la presencia de la pelirrosa frente a él. Alzo sus orbes negras y como si de un impulso se tratara, corrió hacia ella.

—Sakura. — Dijo para atraer su atención. Ella se quedó callada, ignorando por completo a Sasuke. —Sakura. — Llamo por segunda vez, alzando la voz. Al comprobar las sospechas, la tomo del brazo, ligeramente para no lastimarla, obligándola a quedar frente el. —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Pregunto, arqueo una ceja mirándolo con un poco de rencor.

—Necesito hablar contigo. — Confeso sin apartar su mirada de los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirrosa.

—Yo no necesito hacerlo. Escuche bastante hoy. — Replico. Mirándolo con cierto desdén, el, comprendía a la perfección las acciones de Sakura, por dentro lo mataban lentamente. — Ahora tú vas a escucharme a mí. — Con firmeza, se apartó del agarre, cruzo los brazos y sostuvo la mirada de Sasuke, sin temor, sin desviarla como muchas veces lo hizo. — Haces de mí, lo que quieres, porque sabes que tu…— Comenzó a quebrársele la voz. — Tú me tienes. Tus miradas agitan mi calma me hacen sentir, que me quieres…— Susurro. — Tú vienes y vas. Me besas y luego te olvidas. Te vas por ahí, ya no se de ti ¿Cómo me desprendo yo de ti? Si cuando me rindo vuelves a mí. — Dio media vuelta para dejar a Sasuke absorto en sus pensamientos, procesando cada una de sus palabras.

Camino hacia la banca donde una vez el rechazo sus sentimientos, evitando arrastrarla consigo hacia un sendero lleno de dolor. Tomo asiento, fijando su mirada en el cielo estrellado.

Diría que lo sentía si pensara que eso cambiaría la opinión de Sakura. Pero se esa vez había dicho demasiado, fue demasiado duro. Trataba cubrir su dolor con mentiras, escondiendo las lágrimas tras sus ojos. Tal vez era muy tarde y ya no podría hacer nada. Le diría que la amaba, tal vez de esa forma cambiaría su parecer, pero no tenía caso. Juzgo ml sus límites, la alejo demasiado.

Ahora, haría lo que fuera por tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la aldea. Sakura arribó a su casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, atrayendo la atención de sus padres.

—Sakura. — Llamo su madre al verla. Sin responder al llamado, subió las escaleras rápidamente. — ¡Sakura!— Repitió Mebuki algo consternada por el comportamiento de Sakura. — ¿Qué pasa?—Cuestiono. —

— ¡Por una vez en tu vida, déjame en paz!— Escuchar la pregunta le hizo responder agresivamente. Cerro la puerta abruptamente, el portazo resonó en toda la casa. Camino hacia un rincón de la habitación, llevo ambas piernas hasta la altura de su pecho, abrazándolas con firmeza, mientras continuaba llorando. Dejo escapar un suspiro que mantenía prisionero, igual que sollozos y gemidos. Subió a la cama, donde dejo caer todo su peso, aferrándose a la almohada con todas sus fuerzas, hasta rendirse en un profundo sueño, mientras algunas lágrimas aun resbalaban por sus mejillas. El hilo rojo del destino se tensaba más y más.

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales: **

**No me odien por hacer esto :c para mi tambien fue doloroso, pero prometo compensarlo. Ojala que el capitulo cumpliera con sus expectativas ñ.ñ**

Das Alte Leid: ¡Mil gracias! ¡De veras! Es genial saber que mis ideas locas te gustan y sobre todo, gracias por darles una oportunidad.

Fresa: Lamento decirte que por mas que quisiera la frase no me pertenece :c Puedes encontrarla en la portada del manga 239 :D ¡Un abrazo!

Mimichis-chan : Ojala el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

jannie: ¡Muchisimas gracias! Ojala haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo ñ.ñ

DaanaF: Tranquila :D no pasa nada sino pudiste comentar el capitulo anterior. Concuerdo contigo, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara. Si, ya necesitaban un minuto solos :) Gracias, DaanaF.

Hinasakura: Owww 3 Lo comprendo, yo estuve shippeando a esta pareja desde que tenia 8 años cx ahora, por fin estan juntos. No pense causar ese tipo de sensaciones con mis escritos, espero no defraudarte :D Mil gracias.

caaaaaaami: ¡Gracias por catalogarla como perfecta! Ojala continues aqui hasta el final :D

Lil' Lu: ¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que realizo dentro de la linea del manga,anime y ultima pelicula. ¡Lo se! Pero bueno, sabemos que el SasuSaku tenia su forma de hacerse presente, algo unico :D

Siempre sostuve que las personalidades de los personajes son escenciales al momento de escribir, he leido muchas historias donde Sasuke lo plasman como alguien altanero, grosero etc... Puede tener el aspecto de chico malo, pero no se acerca ni en minima a esas caracteristicas, lo etiquetaria como un personaje complejo, serio, "centrado" y bastante respetuoso, en si, puedo imaginarlo como un caballero a la medida. Tambien tuve mucho cuidado al momento de plasmar la relacion, no queria meterla de lleno, necesitaba introducir ciertas tramas para hacerlo creible, para hacerlo suyo. No, pense en hacerlo pero era demasiado rapido c: Y por supuesto que lo veras.

**Sin mas, quiero agradecerles con su constante apoyo. No se olviden en dejar un comentario para saber su opinion acerca del capituo 6 c: **

**Tambien, les deseo una feliz navidad, que la pasen muy bien, felices, rodeados de sus seres queridos 3 Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso ¡Los quiero! Asi que, cuidense. Nos leemos hasta la proxima, bye ñ.ñ/**


	7. Capitulo 7: La mañana herida

**Capítulo 7. **

**La mañana herida. **

_Tú eres la razón por la que estoy cerca._

Sakura miraba pensativa hacia el paisaje que su ventana le permitía apreciar a la perfección. Inhalo lentamente, ojala los recuerdos desaparecieran cuando exhalara, no todo era así de sencillo. Era como si su mente se empeñara a hacerla sufrir cada segundo, introduciendo a Sasuke, cada momento vivido. La vida le planteo ilusiones erróneas, si tan solo hubiera visto una señal, la enterraría e ignoraría, porque cuando estás enamorado no quieres saber cómo terminaran las cosas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro tan fuerte, llegando a los oídos de Ino, quien trabajaba arduamente junto con Sakura, cubriendo su turno correspondiente en el hospital.

Sus ojos azules la miraron de reojo, arqueando una ceja, dándole tiempo para contarle cada una de sus penas, seria todo oídos para ella.

—Te he notado algo extraña. — Dijo. Terminando con el silencio que invadía la habitación en esos momentos. Sakura poso los fanales esmeraldas sobre su rostro, intentando fingir una mínima expectación. — ¿No será que cierto pelinegro te ponga nerviosa con su presencia?— Realmente no deseaba escuchar el nombre de Sasuke, intentaba evitarlo a toda cosa pero por una razón u otra, terminaban recordándoselo, echándolo en cara, así nunca podría olvidarlo.

Guardo silencio. Estuvo pensativa durante algunos minutos haciéndole creer a Ino que había sido ignorada de la peor manera –no se trataba de eso- Meditaba si contarle todo los sucesos acontecidos sería buena idea, tal vez para Ino, a ella solo le traerían recuerdos tristes con pinceladas de dolor.

Sin más remedio, paso saliva, alejo sus manos del escritorio, colocándolas en su regazo. Mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza.

—No estas errada, Ino. — Atrajo una parte de la atención de la susodicha. — Pasaron muchas cosas que ya ni se si fueron reales o producto de mi imaginación. — Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que le era posible.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?— Noto como en el rostro de la rubia se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, corto la distancia entre ambas, para poder escucharla mejor.

—Es una historia larga y sin sentido. — Mascullo levemente, dispuesta a proseguir con el atareado trabajo.

—Por supuesto que no, frentona. No es larga y sin sentido tratándose de ustedes dos. — Sakura la miro algo confundida, demandando una respuesta aun sin decir una palabra. Inhalo y exhalo fuertemente. — Lo que quiero decir es que siempre existió una chispa entre ustedes. — Explico. — Todos podíamos verlo. Incluso llego el momento de darme cuenta que tus sentimientos eran reales, amor verdadero. A pesar de sus malas decisiones, entre ellas caminar por el sendero de la oscuridad, hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para rescatarlo. Eso es amor de verdad. —

La pelirrosa no sabía que decir ¿acaso era tan obvios? Por momentos se martirizaba, tal vez lo mejor era quedarse callada, no reclamarle nada al pelinegro ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si su relación –si es que existía una- aún estaba en hiatus, dándole suspense.

Sin más remedio, tomo las fuerzas y el valor suficiente para contar cada hecho, aunque por dentro se quebrantara en mil pedazos.

—Todo parecía perfecto desde su llegada. Comenzaba a prestarme más atención, no como antigua compañera de equipo, era algo más allá de eso. — Una sonrisa apareció en su faz. — Me regalo un collar cuando me promovieron a Jonin. Durante el festival me beso, bueno, ambos nos besamos. — Noto como los ojos azules de Ino se iluminaban al contar cada parte. — Llego el momento de emprender nuestras misiones. Pasamos el resto del día en las aguas termales y esa noche tuvo la confianza de abrir su corazón para mí, contándome cosas que yo antes desconocía. — Relato con tranquilidad. — Dormimos juntos y al día siguiente, nuestros caminos se separaron. —

— ¡Espera!— Interrumpió Ino abruptamente. — ¡¿Durmieron juntos?!— Cuestiono impresionada.

—Sí, del verbo dormir, no pasó nada mas. — Explico, los mal entendidos podrían crearse y los chismes esparcirse como pólvora.— Ayer discutimos.— Tal vez, lo mejor sería omitir la causa de la discusión.— Me molesta que deje las cosas en un término medio, no sé si lo que tenemos es real y si esto debe continuar.— Sentencio, oprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

—Sakura. — Dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. — El amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural, si lo forzas se marchita. Sin tener principio llega a su final. — Entrelazaron sus manos libres, mirándose, entendiéndose, apoyándose la una a otra, como siempre lo habían hecho.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro?— Pregunto Kakashi, clavando la mirada oscura sobre la faz del pelinegro, quien estaba decido a marcharse de la aldea, por siempre.

—No tengo razón para quedarme aquí. — Mascullo sin alteraciones. — Además tanto tú como yo sabemos que los ancianos me consideran un peligro. — Recordó. —

—Te dejare marchar cuando me digas el motivo verdadero de tu partido. — Kakashi ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, atrasando su salida con cláusulas que debía cumplir si quería escapar de ahí, porque eso estaba haciendo. — No me trago esa excusa. —

—Sea cual sea el motivo, no te importa. — Acoto algo alterado. Kakashi no era ciego, esperaba el momento perfecto para sacar a relucir a la pelirrosa, ella era el verdadero motivo de su partida. La noche anterior escucho la discusión y podía notar cierto dolor, decepción dentro de Sasuke, quien pensaba que Sakura había dejado de sentir algo por él, lo que era una completa mitomanía.

—Sasuke, puedo ver la manera como la miras. Ha cambiado bastante, metafóricamente el botón se abrió para convertirse en una hermosa flor, porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que Sakura, es hermosa. — Sasuke clavo sus ónices sobre Kakashi, escuchando meticulosamente cada palabra expresada. — Si te marchas, perderás una gran oportunidad en tu vida, pero si decides quedarte, debes trabajar para darle motivos a ella para continuar con su relación. No soy ciego, Sasuke. Lo que existe entre ustedes es difícil de explicar, yo soy testigo de esa historia de amor. Soy testigo de todas las lágrimas que ha derramado solo por ti.— Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordarla con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.— Todo depende de ti.— Sin decir más, abandono la oficina, aún tenía mucho por hacer, entre ello despedirse de Naruto. Podía apostar en que intentaría detenerlo a toda costa.

Caminaba cabizbajo y de la nada miles de recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearlo sin piedad. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para el ¿y cómo lo agradecía? Haciéndola sentir peor, alimentando su alma con ilusiones, aunque él también vivía de eso. Últimamente imaginaba una vida a su lado, que perfecta seria.

Su mundo se reducía solo a personas de verdadera importancia, entre ellas estaba Sakura. Por más que intentara negarlo, era lo que más quería en ese mundo, la primera imagen que aparecía en su cabeza al despertar, lo único precioso que habita en su mente. Sin ella, estaba muerto.

Decidió encaminarse hacia las tumbas de su familia, hacía años que no visitaba ese lugar, pero estaba seguro que ahí podría desahogarse sin ser juzgado. Conocía perfectamente el panteón, no le tomo mucho tiempo estar frente a las lapidas.

Tomo asiento, guardo silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Madre, Padre. — Mascullo en un susurro. — He regresado a la aldea. Comprendí que el odio no es un buen compañero, entendí los motivos de Itachi para sacrificarlos y sacrificarse. Ahora puedo apreciar todo con claridad. — Por un segundo se sintió como un estúpido hablando solo, pero tenía la seguridad de que podía ser escuchado. — Conocí a una chica, una molestia a decir verdad, es tanto para mí que no sé cómo manejarla. Su personalidad promete sacarte de tu mediocre vida, no sé, es como subirte a un meteorito ardiente que te llevara hasta otro mundo. Un mundo donde todo es emocionante. — Susurro ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil confesarle todo eso? De inmediato, noto algo extraño. Sobre las lapidas de sus padres y hermano, yacían unas hermosas flores de zinnia, las cuales representaban recuerdo. — ¿Quién anda ahí?— Pregunto por inercia al escuchar un ruido proveniente de los arbustos. — ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!— Ordeno con voz fuerte, sin titubear.

—Lo lamento, joven. — Se disculpó amablemente una anciana. — Estaba recolectando algunas flores. — Confeso, mostrando el ramillete. Sasuke soltó la empuñadura de su katana. — ¿A que son hermosas no es así?— Pregunto refiriéndose a las flores que decoraban las lapidas de su familia.

— ¿Usted las ha colocado?— Cuestiono el Uchiha, alzando una ceja a causa de la expectación.

—Ojala. — Respondió. — Constantemente aparece una chica de cabello escandaloso, parecido al color de una goma de mascar. — Inmediatamente supo quién era la susodicha. — Ha venido durante mucho tiempo a dejar flores. Retira las muertas y coloca unas nuevas. Debes ser el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha ¿No es así?— Mascullo entrecerrando los ojos, como si intentase recordarlo. — ¡Que importa! Esa joven es bastante amable. — Sin decir una palabra, desapareció algo consternado por la cálida acción de la pelirrosa. Subió a la rama de un árbol, ahí tendría tiempo de meditar, tranquilizar ese mar de emociones en su interior.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol oculto sus últimos rayos detrás de las montañas. Por suerte había finalizado el turno temprano, tendría tiempo de tomarse un descanso. Caminaba pensativa, recordando las palabras de Ino. Estaba tan absorta en los pensamientos que invadían su mente, que no se percató en cual momento llego a la banca donde Sasuke se despidió de ella años atrás.

Alzo la mirada al notar otra presencia. Inmediatamente lo reconoció. Sus miradas chocaron durante unos instantes.

— ¿Ya te vas?— Pregunto Sakura, decepcionada.

—Si. — Mascullo Sasuke, desviando su mirada hacia otro punto.

— ¿Cuándo volverás?— Podría acostumbrarse a sus continuas partidas, porque al final sabía que regresaría con ella, a sus brazos.

—Sakura, yo…— No hacía falta explicar todo a lujo de detalle, pudo comprender que aquello era un adiós definitivo. Instintivamente cierto recuerdo los cubrió con un manto de nostalgia. Recordó aquella mirada llena de sentimientos lo que ocasiono que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal y su corazón se estremeciera.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo sola a media noche?— Mascullo con seriedad al notar la presencia de cierta pelirrosa._

—_Cualquiera persona que se vaya debe pasar por aquí. — Respondió con ende de tristeza. Un camino inevitable._

—_Deberías volver a la cama. — Sugirió, restándole importancia a las palabras antes dichas, intentando ignorarla, para continuar con su camino. Paso de largo, sin despedirse. _

—_Siempre te hacia enfurecer ¿lo recuerdas?— Escucharla llorar causaba estragos en su interior, por alguna razón freno en seco, era como si ella tuviera el poder de detenerlo por completo, hacerlo desistir. Cuando nos graduamos y formaron los equipos ese día…ese día fue la primera vez que estuvimos a solas. —_

—Aquella noche me dejaste en esa banca. — Señalo con el dedo índice. — Sasuke. — Desapareció el honorifico "kun" aclararían su relación de una vez por todas. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— El susodicho buscaba una repuesta meticulosamente ¿Qué quería? Antes, habría respondido -venganza- ahora, sus sentimientos decían algo más. Miraba a la pelirrosa, examinando cada expresión de su faz.

—Debes buscarte un nuevo amor. — Mascullo a duras penas.— Que no guarde sus problemas…Que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma…que no pueda lastimarte.— Susurro ante la mirada atónita de la pelirrosa.— Alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte, simplemente que no sea como yo.— Noto como las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, partiéndole el corazón poco a poco.

— ¡No puedes entenderlo!— Respondió Sakura abruptamente, su voz era temblorosa pero a la vez fuerte. — ¡Yo no quiero a otra persona que no seas tú! Te ayudare a sobrellevar tus cargas, curare tus heridas. Sasuke, yo te amo, pero todas las personas tenemos un límite, si tu deseo es irte, lo entenderé, no me aterra el dolor es algo inminente en mí, pero solo te ruego que si decides marcharte no aparezcas de nuevo en mi vida. —

Estaba dispuesta a desaparecer de ahí, dar media vuelta y marcharse. Tomo su muñeca, impidiéndole dar un paso más. Con agilidad giro el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura para tenerla frente a frente. Fundió sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso doloroso.

—Sé que te hice llorar ¿realmente te sientes vivo por mí?— Cuestiono Sakura con voz ronca. — Si no es así, se libre, y si lo es deja todo por mi. — Guardaron silencio. — Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti. — Irrumpió. — Tu bien sabes que habría dejado todo por ti, a cualquier parte te hubiera seguido…—

—Eres una molestia. — Susurro al oído de la pelirrosa. — Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón, es que sin ti estoy muerto…eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Me aterra pensar que un día pueda perderte, no quiero causarte más daño. — Confeso ante la mirada esmeralda, impresionada, atónita.

— ¿Te quedaras?— Formulo Sakura titubeante.

—Han. — Murmuro Sasuke. Con una mano, tomo su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo y sus labios contra los suyos. Sakura debía hacer un esfuerzo para quedar a la altura del pelinegro, rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, parándose de puntas para degustar los labios del chico. Odiaban la demanda de aire, la cual provoco que ambos interrumpieran esa muestra de amor tan apasionada.

— ¿Eso es un sí?— Mascullo con los ojos aun cerrados, sin poder creerlo. — Si lo es, quiero que lo repitas otra vez. — Sin titubear, acato las exigencias de la pelirrosa.

A lo lejos podían apreciarse dos sombras masculinas, quienes observaban con emoción la escena presenciada frente sus ojos.

—Por fin, pensé que nunca lo haría. — Exclamo Naruto, orgulloso por Sasuke y Sakura. — Comenzaba a desesperarme, pero al final el teme se dio cuenta que no estaba solo dattebayo. —

—Ahora esperemos que no arruine esto. — Exhalo Kakashi, cruzando los brazos y recargando todo su peso contra un árbol. — Las personas se enamoran de maneras misteriosas. — Confeso. Debía admitir que le causaba gran alegría ver a sus alumnos continuar con sus vidas, rehacer su familia, estaba orgulloso de ellos. — Mejor démosles un poco de privacidad. —

.

.

.

Caminaban tranquilamente hasta la casa de la pelirrosa. Entrelazando sus manos, ella, esbozaba sonrisas, a él, le encantaba admirarlas.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke-kun. — Dijo con emoción contenida. Desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de Sasuke, ya que, con el simple hecho de mirarlo sentía que dejaría escapar un grito audible para toda la aldea. Llevaba su poncho puesto, era evidente que "nadaba" en este.

—No fue nada. — Mascullo, introduciendo su mano entre uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. —

—Toma. — Estrecho el poncho. — El camino a casa es largo y no me gustaría que pescaras un resfriado. —

—Estoy bien así, no hay por qué preocuparse. — Miraron las estrellas durante largos segundos. — Es un poco tarde. — Susurro con voz ronca. —

—Sasuke-kun. — Le encantaba apreciar su faz de esa manera, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos esperando por un beso. — ¿Esto quiere decir que…—

—De ahora en adelante somos tú y yo contra el mundo. — Esbozo una sonrisa calida, solo para ella. Acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con ternura, perdiéndose en esos hermosos fanales verdes, que brillaban como luceros. La susodicha rodeo la cintura de Sasuke con ambos brazos, haciéndolo prisionero de ellos. —

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, no me gustaría que te rehusaras a ella. — Advirtió con suma calma.

—No lo hare. — Sentencio al mismo tiempo que depositaba un cálido beso sobre la frente de su chica.

— ¡Sakura!— Llamo su madre desde la ventana. Ambos se ocultaron entre las sobras para no ser vistos.

— ¡Un momento!— Respondió con voz firme. Viro su mirada hacia el pelinegro, sonriendo ampliamente. Como despedida, Sasuke coloco dos dedos sobre su frente, notando como se dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro casi inexpresivo.

—Nos veremos mañana. — Susurro, para después depositar otro beso en la frente de la pelirrosa, acariciar su mejilla y partir de ahí rumbo a su casa, donde podría descansar de ese atareado pero hermoso día. La vida, le sonreía de nuevo.

**Continuara. **

**Notas:**

**Bieeeeen… ¡Capitulo 7 a la orden! Uff por fin hemos llegado a otra etapa con nuestra pareja *-* **

**Aún faltan muchas cosas por recorrer, de eso no hay duda :D Espero estar llevando la historia por un buen camino, realmente me ha sido difícil plasmar a Sasuke tal y como es, durante cierto tiempo me deje llevar por su faceta "Macho dominador" En fin aún quedan muchas preguntas por responder ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Habrá más problemas en su relación? Queda mucho camino por recorrer c: **

**Como siempre, gracias por su constante apoyo, nunca creí que esta historia seria bien aceptada ñ.ñ me he esforzado bastante para cumplir con todas sus expectativas y no decepcionarlos. **

**Hinasakura: **Espero que Sasuke reaccionara de la manera adecuada, creo que tiene ciertos aspectos que solo demuestra con Sakura ñ.ñ Mil gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero estuve un poco ocupada ñ.ñ

**Yukipab: **Ojala el capítulo sea de tu agrado ñ.ñ gracias por leer y comentar.

**nadeshiko-uchiha: **En ese caso, mil gracias por añadirla entre tus favoritos :D Quería darle a Sakura esa impaciencia por no tenerlo a su lado después de lo acontecido en los capítulos anteriores. Nunca pensé que causaría eso :') Ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Mimichis-chan: **Concuerdo mucho contigo :D el camino es largo ñ.ñ espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**AnniaSwiftie****: **Owww 3 en realidad lo es (Lo digo por experiencia) Es lindo el amor cuando es correspondido ñ.ñ Gracias por leer y comentar.

**ElvisTek: **¡Gracias! No, por supuesto que no, intento hacer todo esto apegado al manga y a la realidad, asi que no aparecerán personajes ajenos a la historia, tampoco el sexo fantasioso cx (Ya que es común en esta pareja) Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Cami: **¡Muchísimas gracias Cami! ¡Por tu halago y por tener esta historia en tus favoritos, mil gracias! Sí, es bastante frustrante encontrarte en esa situación, pero este capítulo marca una pauta entre lo que vendrá ñ.ñ Espero haya sido de tu agrado.

**Sin más, solo me queda darles "Gracias totales" por dejar un review y leer. Leo cada uno de sus comentarios ñ.ñ asi que no teman en dejar uno :D **

**Esto es todo por hoy, yo paso a retirarme. **

**Cuídense ¡los quiero! Nos leemos hasta la próxima**

**Bye n.n/**


	8. Capitulo 8: Rango S

**Capitulo 8**

**Rango S.**

Despues de tantos percances en el camino, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura iba viento en popa. De vez en cuando mantenían sus diferencias pero siempre encontraban la manera de reconciliarse.

Llevaban 6 semas saliendo, un gran paso, aunque debían admitir que les era un poco extraño acostumbrarse a la situación, siendo sinceros, ninguno de los dos deseaba caer en la monotonía.

La aldea también comenzaba a asimilar la situación. Ya no les parecía extraño verlos caminar por la aldea, de vez en cuando tomados de las manos. Otros tal vez tenían más suerte, al poder apreciar una muestra de afecto, como un beso en la frente o labios, un cálido abrazo o simplemente notar como se miraban el uno al otro.

Todo parecía sencillo. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. De vez en cuando Sasuke maldecía el atareado trabajo de su novia. Inclusive Kakashi, quien no se salvaba de las maldiciones constantes al asignarle misiones lejos de la aldea por un tiempo prolongado.

Sakura siempre había demostrado una vasta preocupación por el pelinegro. Se aseguraba de que comiera adecuadamente, así como que descansara, era una clase de mamá, pero sería bastante extraño hacer tal comparación, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un complejo de Edipo.

Cierto día, ambos yacían mirando el cielo, descansando, pasando tiempo juntos con arrumacos y besos, algo que aún era extraño para el pelinegro, degustar los carnosos labios de su antigua compañera, embriagarse con ese aroma tan particular y tan inminente a su ser, escuchar la hermosa melodía que entonaba su voz al vociferar cualquier tontería, simplemente le parecía algo hermoso. Lo que le parecía que ya lo había visto y no era nada más que un sueño dentro de un sueño.

—Sasuke-kun. — Pudo percatarse del abrupto cambio de voz, conocía cada uno de ellos a la perfección y sabía que al comenzar esa oración le pediría algo que por más descabellado que fuera, lo realizaría a merced sin respingar para cumplir con las exigencias de su novia. —

—Hn. — Vocifero, virando sus orbes ónices hacia el bello rostro de Sakura, había cierta expectación en su mirada que ella no dejo pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— Mordió su labio inferior, mientras miraba hacia otro punto, bajando la mirada, a medida que un sonrojo coloreaba sus blanquecinas mejillas, recordándole el día en que solicito partir con él al camino de la redención. —

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto el azabache, realizando en su interior un millón de hipótesis sobre el cuestionamiento de la pelirrosa.

—Mañana…Mañana…—Repitió, como si de una grabadora de teléfono se tratase. — Me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a cenar, quiero que conozcas a mis padres. — Por muy insignificante que sonara, aquella frase causo gran impacto en su interior, conocer a los padres de la pelirrosa podría ser una misión de rango D, si de comparaciones se tratase, pero haría algo más acertado, la clasificaría con un rango de dificultad enorme, algo así como una misión de rango S.

No entono ninguna palabra, se quedó callado, suplantando el silencio con parajillos que entonaban dulces melodías para alegrar el día.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?— Pregunto Sakura mientras se reincorporaba, mirando atentamente el casi inexpresión vio el rostro de su novio, quien clavaba sus ojos negros en un punto que no apuntaba a nada concreto. — ¿Te encuentras bien?— Cuestiono, dispuesta a acariciar su rostro con dulzura.

— ¡Sí!— Acoto un poco exaltado, reaccionando ante los estímulos de Sakura por traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. — Mañana. — Susurro. — ¿A qué hora debo estar en tu casa?— Formulo la pregunta, mientras tosía disimuladamente para aclarar la garganta.

—Siete en punto. Trata de llegar temprano, mis padres son un poco estrictos con el tema de la puntualidad. — Recito Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. Aquello fue lo último que escucho, después todo parecía perder sonido y solo podía apreciar moverse los labios de la pelirrosa sin parar.

.

.

.

.

.

Miro durante largos segundos el trozo de madera al cual llamaban puerta. Su rostro lucia inexpresivo pero por dentro, una guerra de sensaciones utilizaba su interior como capo de batalla. La mano le temblaba, el sudor frio resbalaba por su cuerpo.

Detuvo el puño unos cuantos centímetros antes de llamar a la puerta, meditando si eso estaba bien, o si estaba preparado. Uchiha Sasuke tenía miedo, el pupilo de Orochimaru, el sobreviviente a una masacre, el joven que ayudo a vencer al mal llamado Kaguya, quien se había enfrentado a miles de oponentes, contra los cuales nunca demostró una pizca de temor, ahora lo hacía frente a sus suegros.

Paso por alto el hecho de que llegaría el día de conocerlos ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo? Si llegaba a casarse con Sakura formarían parte de su familia, por obvias razones sabrían quién era el chico que salía con su hija, no se mantendría en el anonimato toda la vida.

Soplo paulatinamente y con los nudillos golpeo apaciblemente la superficie de madera, emitiendo un sonido leve a comparación del timbre. Escucho los ligeros pasos de Sakura aproximarse, durante ese menudo lapso de tiempo, comenzó a considerar la buena idea de recortar unos cuantos centímetros los mechones azabaches que cubrían una parte de su rostro, un reciocino tardío.

—Sasuke-kun. — Gesticulo alegremente, con una bella sonrisa, recibiéndolo con calidez. Examino meticulosamente cada milímetro de la exquisita apariencia de Sakura. — Adelante. — Ínsito a pasar, obviamente la familia Haruno esperaba por su llegada. La pelirrosa tomo su poncho, colocando sobre un perchero sobre la puerta. Sasuke recorría cada rincón del lugar, era una casa mediana, perfecta para una familia. — Sasuke-kun antes de que conozcas a mis padres, debo hacerte algunas advertencias. —

—Hn.— Emulo involuntariamente. Tenía pocas referencias sobre sus suegros, pequeñeces que Sakura le contaba de vez en cuando, casi nunca los mencionaba.

—Irreflexivo.— Sasuke le miro expectante, alzando una ceja ante el poco entendimiento.— Atolondrado…imprudente.— Aclaro con un suave susurro.— Mi madre tiene un aspecto serio, pero no te dejes llevar por las apariencias.—

— ¡Sakura!— Llamo Mebuki desde otra habitación.

Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke, percatándose de un preocupante nerviosismo por parte de su valiente novio, lo que le hizo enternecerse.

—Estoy igual o más nerviosa que tú, Sasuke. — Para finalizar el momento y armar de valor a su chico, deposito un tierno beso sobre la mejilla del pelinegro, acariciando su rostro antes de finalizar. — Vamos. — Sasuke siguió firmemente cada paso, las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le latía al mil por hora, era desesperante estar en aquella situación, prefería enfrentar problemáticas como algún loco que amenazara con destruir el mundo. Mataría por ver si Madara poseía la valentía suficiente para enfrentarse a sus suegros, ahora comprendía el por qué nunca se casó.

Noto a un hombre sentado, leyendo pacíficamente. Dedujo que el seria el padre de Sakura, al menos por el color de cabello tan extravagante, heredado a su hija con unas cuantas modificaciones genéticas para hacerlo más vistoso.

Al otro extremo de la sala yacía una mujer, caminando de un lado a otro por la cocina, agregándole los últimos toques a la cena que degustarían todos en un rato.

—Mamá. — Llamo Sakura para atraer su atención. — Papá. —Articulo con dificultad mientras en su faz se dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke parecía un temple de acero, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo, ojala fuera de esa manera, sentía que iba a colapsar en cuestión de segundos. Debia mantener la cordura. — Él es Sasuke-kun…Mi novio. — Ambos, alzaron la mirada para aquilatar la traza del pelinegro.

Kizashi sonrió ufanamente, saludando con efusividad al pelinegro.

—Gusto en conocerte, Sasuke-kun. — Recito de la misma forma que Sakura.

—El gusto es mío, Haruno-san. — Respondio Sasuke con la debida muestra de respeto. Mebuki aproximo sus pasos hacia el pelinegro.

—Bastante alto. — Sentencio al ver la diferencia de estatura entre su hija y el pelinegro. — Eso no importa. Mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun. — Estrecho su mano contra la del azabache, quien rogaba a los dioses no ser demasiado obvio con su nerviosismo.

—Mucho gusto, Haruno-san. — Sakura estaba embelesada admirando aquella situación. Intentaba contener una carcajada al ver como Uchiha Sasuke, quien venció a un Sannin, derroto a Danzou, lucho valientemente en la cuarta gran guerra ninja, mostraba una faceta cohibida, nueva para la mirada de Sakura.— No debemos retrasarnos más, la cena esta lista, Sakura ¿puedes ayudarme a servir?—

— ¿Hm?— Pregunto un poco confundida ya que minutos atrás yacía absorta en sus pensamientos. — ¡Por supuesto!— Sakura camino hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, proveyéndoles un momento de privacidad a Sasuke y Kizashi.

—Muy bien Sasuke. — Hablo, ignorando por completo los honoríficos, de forma siniestra, causando que un escalofrió recorriera toda la espina dorsal del pelinegro. — Así que por fin estas saliendo con mi hija. Sakura siempre ha sido una niña dulce, desde pequeña. Posee un temperamento algo particular, herencia de su madre, me atrevo a decir. — Sasuke escuchaba atentamente. La pelirrosa no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, decorando la mesa con diferentes platillos, los cuales, oirían endemoniadamente bien. Sakura tomo asiento a lado de Sasuke. Todos recitaron las palabras apropiadas para comenzar la cena. — Chicos. — Interrumpió Kizashi abruptamente, atrayendo la atención de ambos. — En consideración de que ambos están saliendo, creo que ha llegado el momento de tener "la charla". —

— ¿La charla?— Inquirió la pelirrosa, aupó una ceja en contraste a su mirada expectante, la cual, requería una respuesta rápida. Vertiginosamente comprendió "la charla" al menos por la forma como lo recito su padre. — ¡No!— Sentencio toscamente. — ¡Me rehusó!— Sasuke la miro con sus irises negros algo anonadado.

—Sakura, hija mía. — Dijo Kizashi con requiebro. — "No sean tímidos, sean cuidadosos"— Sin más remedio, Sakura llevo una mano hacia su frente, no encontraría poder humano suficiente para detener a su padre.

—Prepara tus oídos y estómago, esta será una charla prolongada. — Expuso Sakura algo abatida y fastidiada a la vez.

—Aún son demasiado jóvenes, comprendo que ambos tienen sus necesidades, todo ser humano las posee. Sugiero que ambos sean cuidadosos. No quiero un nieto a tan temprana edad. — Aquello tomo por sorpresa a ambos, atragantándose con la comida que aún no terminaba su recorrido por el esófago.

— ¡Papá!— Llamo Sakura exasperada por aquel comentario tan imprudente. —

—No perturbes al chico tan rápido. — Por fin, alguien poseía algo de decencia en esa casa, pensó Sakura. — Tengo una idea mejor, mostrémosle el álbum de fotos. — Sugirió inocentemente.

— ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No!— Dijo Sakura, rehusándose por completo a tan "horripilante idea"

—Deja que el chico decida, Sakura. — Ínsito Kizashi. Sasuke por fin se uniría al enemigo, deseaba ver el álbum con fotos bochornosas.

—La idea es tentadora. — Dijo Sasuke, acotando la maravillosa conjetura. Mebuki se puso de pie inmediatamente, caminando hacia la sala, donde tomo un libro y regreso rápidamente. Pasaron largos minutos mirando las bochornosas fotografías de la pelirrosa, quien no parecía contenta con semejante atrevimiento.

—Tú y mamá deberían dejar de molestarme.— Susurro, formando un puchero en su faz, frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.— ¡Soy adulta ahora!—

—Hola, adulta. Soy papá. — Mebuki rio ante la mala broma de su marido, Sasuke intentaba contener una carcajada, pero Sakura pudo apreciar cómo se dibujaba una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de su novio. — No demoremos más "la charla"— Replico Kizashi. — Me veo obligado a explicar cómo se hace un bebé. —

— ¡Mamá!— Llamo Sakura algo apenada. Ahí estuvieron, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que recitaba Kizashi, explicando el "arduo" proceso para crear una vida.

—Siento como si debería tomar apunte de algo. — Susurro Sasuke al oído de su novia.

—No hagas caso. — Mascullo Sakura. Al terminar la tediosa y abrumadora charla, llego el momento de partir. Sasuke paso la prueba.

—Papá, vamos a salir. No me esperen despiertos. — Aviso Sakura mientras tomaba una cálida chamarra para cubrirse del gélido aire del exterior.

—Mejor tarde que embarazada. — Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron helados ante la última broma por parte de Kizashi, quien parecía morirse de la risa.

Sasuke sabía que tendría más momentos divertidos con la familia Haruno. Había olvidado lo que era la diversión, hacia tanto tiempo que no reía como lo había hecho durante toda la tarde.

Caminaban tomados de las manos por las foscas calles de Konoha, avituallando calor corporal uno al otro.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mis padres. — Mascullo Sakura algo apenada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tienes por que lamentarlo. — Acoto Sasuke, clavando sus irises negros sobre la silueta de Sakura. — Fue divertido. — Confeso. Giraron para quedar frente a frente y de esa manera atisbarse mejor.

Adoraban momentos como esos, donde ambos podían apreciar el silencio, admirar el cielo, degustar cada segundo a solas sin tener que llenar el silencio con charlas tontas, fue ahí cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que por un minuto podía estar callado y disfrutar, sabiendo que había encontrado a la persona indicada.

—Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. — Reconoció. Era el momento de franquead. — Es una maldita molestia. — Vocifero ante una atónita Sakura. Sin titubearlo durante más segundos. Acaricio el terso rostro de la pelirrosa, primero sus mejillas, luego los labios, como si quisiese memorizarlo.

Acorto la distancia, rozando sus labios contra los suaves de ella. Debía admitir que al inicio era un poco incómodo, ya que sus dientes chocaban y ambos eran unos novatos en todo eso. Inclusive recurrió a Naruto y Hinata por un consejo, ellos tendrían experiencia en eso, sintiéndose un poco tonto al respecto, pero esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien.

Degusto cada milímetro sin apuros, se estaba haciendo a su manera. Pudo percatarse como Sakura rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, sus cálidas manos alborotaban su cabellera azabache. No podía quedarse tranquilo, necesitaba más. La apego más a su cuerpo, tomándola firmemente por la cintura, alzando un poco la chamarra y blusa, percibiendo la suave piel de la pelirrosa. La cintura de esta era bastante estrecha.

Sakura gimoteo, por un momento se dejó llevar por sus instintos, no le parecía nada extraño, al contrario. Discernía que tanto ella como Sasuke pedirían más, así que, decidió cortar el romántico y pasional momento.

—Lo lamento. — Susurro algo avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que colocaba uno de los mechones rosas detrás de su oreja, mordía su labio inferior y desviaba la mirada. Realmente le volvía loco todas esas expresiones de la ojiverde.

—Está bien. — Pronuncio de forma apacible. — Aquel había sido un día maravilloso. Todo lo que acontecía en su vida, era perfecto. Abrazo a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, acariciando las sedosas hebras rosadas.

—Te quiero. — Mascullo Sakura.

—Y yo a ti. — Vocifero Sasuke, perdiéndose en esa hermosa mirada.

_**Continuara. **_

**¡Capitulo 8 a la orden! Lamento si son demasiado cortos, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado plasmar 5000 palabras divagando sin llegar a un punto fijo. ¡Espero haya sido de su agrado!**

**Ahora Sasuke y Sakura están juntos ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Habrá una boda próximamente? ¿Llegara pronto nuestra querida Sarada? **

**¡Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo!**

**Chomii, Setsuna. Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior, no saben la alegría que me causa obtener tan buenos comentarios, ¡gracias! Ojala este capítulo cumpliera con sus expectativas. **

**¡Hinasakura! ¡Owww! Se lo que se siente esperar por un capítulo de ff por eso no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar (Porque he tenido mucho tiempo libre también) Si, creo que Sasuke no es un tempano de hielo siempre con Sakura tampoco digo que sea empalagoso, pero tienen su forma de demostrarse amor. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. **

**Caami jajaja creo que en algún punto yo quería golpearme en la cara, me tomo un momento de cursilería cx jajaja gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Mary—animeangel, si, lo cierto es que me parecieron perfectas para agregarlas (Ojo; No es un songfic) Sino que hay ciertas canciones que me hacer recordar ciertas situaciones que se adecuan a la historia c: gracias por comentar. **

**Sin más. Este es el último capítulo del año. **

**Debo agradecerles por tomar parte de su tiempo para leer y de vez en cuando comentar. A todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia ¡Mil gracias! No pensé que mi historia tendría esta magnitud 39 fav/ 46 follow. Espero que poco a poco se incrementen estos números, gracias a cada uno de ustedes. **

**Terminamos un año más y como toda historia, tuvo cosas buenas y malas. Cerramos ciclos y comenzamos nuevas etapas, nos desprendimos de muchas cosas, tanto materiales como personales, pero eso no le resta lo bueno que fue, porque no hay que verle el lado negativo a la vida de verdad es ¡maravillosa! Agradezcamos por lo que tenemos, luchemos por lo que queremos, que los sueños se cumplen a medida que nosotros lo propongamos. **

**Solo me queda desearles un feliz año nuevo, enviarles un fuerte abrazo con todo el cariño de mi corazón, al igual debo desearles mucho éxito en sus próximos proyectos ¡Y todas las buenas vibras para lo que se propongan! **

**Los quiero mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso. **

**Cuídense, bye ñ.ñ/**


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Lucharas por mi amor?

**Capitulo 9.**

**¿Pelearas por mi amor?**

La brisa matutina mecía las ramas de los árboles en un hermoso compas, era álgido, anunciando la próxima llegada del invierno, demasiado rápido cuando apenas las hojas se desprendían de los árboles, adornando las calles, dándole un toque particular, digna presencia del otoño.

Caminaba cabizbajo, ocultando su cuerpo con un enorme poncho. Era curioso como el destino jugueteaba con las personas a su merced. Minutos atrás sostuvo una acalorada discusión con cierta pelirrosa que lo volvía loco. El motivo era bastante sencillo, tal vez tonto en cierta forma.

Ambos dijeron cosas ofensivas para su persona. La idiosincrasia de la dupla era análoga; Testarudos, orgullosos, cabezas duras. Fomentando cierta fricción cuando sus ideales no eran los mismos.

— _¿Por qué te rehúsas rotundamente? Siempre con el orgullo elevado. — Mascullo Sakura, cruzando ambos brazos y frunciendo el ceño, como muestra del enojo. _

—_No se trata de cuestión de orgullo, va más allá de eso. — Acoto exaltado. Paso una mano por su rostro, algo frustrado por la actitud crocante de la pelirrosa. — Cometí errores y esto es un recordatorio constante. — Señalo el lugar donde años atrás yacía su brazo izquierdo, perdido en la batalla contra Naruto. _

— _¡Lo entiendo! Pero no toda la vida puedes pasar lamentándote por tus malas daciones. No es de cuerdos tener recuerdos por obsesión. — Espeto Sakura con voz firme, encarando al pelinegro. — ¡Eres déspota, altivo, ingrato, soberbio! ¡Y un millón de adjetivos similares!— _

— _¡Tú no eres más que una molestia constante, mi verdadero tormento! ¡Desconozco que hice para tenerte como mi maldición!— Respondió Sasuke ante los insultos de Sakura, quien lo miraba conteniendo las lágrimas en sus fanales esmeraldas. _

— _¡Esto es todo!— Dijo la pelirrosa, añadiendo puntos suspensivos a su realcion. — ¡Quiero que te vayas!— Ordeno. Espero paciente a que el azabache desapareciera del campo de visión. Había mucho que meditar. _

Parecía tonto acudir a Naruto ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Era el único que estaba casado y llevaba una vida "tranquila" en lo que cabe de la palabra.

Sakura parecía lanzarle indirectas constantemente. Comparando ambas relaciones, remarcando acciones poco dignas de su persona, martirizándolo con frases como "Naruto hizo esto" "Naruto hizo aquello" Llegando a la firme conclusión de que no comprendía a Sakura, desconocía que era lo deseaba, él lo tenía en claro, pero no deseaba presionar las cosas.

Hablar de matrimonio aún era un tema bastante delicado. Necesitaba realizar muchas cosas antes de aplicar el exentoso paso. Lo primero en la lista era nada más y nada menos que dinero. Con tal fuente, podía conseguir un hogar para llevarla a vivir, obviamente no la dejaría a la intemperie ni viviría en un lugar rentado. Exigía su propio techo, donde podría descansar y tener intimidad con su esposa –exceptuando el ámbito sexual- Tantas cosas por hacer y tan pocos recursos para comenzar.

Llego a Ichiraku, donde el rubio escandaloso esperaba por su llegada. Sasuke tomo asiento a lado de este, saludo al amable dueño y su hija.

—Un plato de ramen de tomate_,_ por favor. — Viro sus ónices negros hacia Naruto, quien llevaba tres platos consecutivos. Demasiado impaciente, tan característico del Uzumaki.

— ¡Teme!— Llamo con voz ronca. Por la forma como lo pronuncio, dedujo que le reclamaría algo sin sentido. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Llevo aquí mucho tiempo. — Mascullo fingiendo estar ofendido ante el retardo.

—Hn. — Dijo Sasuke, tomando dos palillos chinos para comenzar a degustar el delicioso platillo recién servido.— Tanta fue la ofensa que devoraste tres platos de ramen, usuratonkachi.— Respondió, agregando la típica ofensa que no podía faltar.

— ¡Teme!— Vocifero Naruto, buscando algún pleito, se detuvo al ver la inexpresiva mirada de Sasuke y su apacible temperamento, algo ocurría en su interior. — ¿Problemas con Sakura-chan?— Sasuke asintió. — ¿Ahora qué fue lo que sucedió?—

—Lo mismo de siempre, pero eso no es lo que importa. Intento comprenderla, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, es demasiado para mí, ni si quiera sé que es lo que quiere, cambia de opinión abruptamente, me confunde y eso me hace perder la cabeza. — relató Sasuke. Naruto era la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, independientemente de Sakura, aquello debía tratarlo con su amigo.

—Uff. — Exhalo Naruto, buscando las palabras correctas para ayudar al pelinegro. Coincidía en que la pelirrosa poseía un carácter fuerte, lo que hacía de ella un caso "especial" por así catalogarlo, llegando rápidamente a un coronamiento. — Sasuke. Creo que a este punto debes comprender que Sakura posee ciertos factores que la hacen difícil de amar, porque no puedes obtenerlo simplemente y empaparte de el.— Relato apacible, mirando la inerte faz de Sasuke quien parecía estarlo escuchando atentamente.— No es la mujer de la que te enamoras, es la mujer a la que aprendes a amar.—

Palabras ciertas. Meditando cada rasgo de Sakura, noto algo realmente encumbrado. La subestimo más de lo que era permitido.

Sakura ya no era esa chica a la que debía proteger de sí misma, ya que, no era demasiado frágil como para romperse de la nada, al contrario, poseía una enorme fuerza de voluntad, lo que le hacía admirarla más y más, nunca se rendía.

Tenía cicatrices de batalla similares a las suyas. En lugar de avergonzarse de ellas como cualquier chica vanidosa, las tomaba como parte de su historia, cada mancha, cada moretón, cada herida que encontrara en su cuerpo y mente.

Desde su regreso, comprobó algo que tantas veces llego a pasarle por la mente. Sakura no caminaría mansamente detrás de él. Todo lo contrario, caminaría con él, a su lado, como desde un inicio lo prometieron "Ellos dos contra el mundo" Lo empujaría tanto como se empujaba a sí misma.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que a pesar de ser difícil, cada una de esas preciosas cualidades lo harían comprender que, lo que el sentía era verdadero, sabia el significado de esas palabras, nomenclaturas verdaderas. Algo reciproco que los nutriría día a día.

Ya no veía más a la niña temerosa, aquella que solo lo idolatraba y la cual siempre miraba su espalda. Veía a una mujer, tomo el liderazgo, ahora el miraba su espalda, porque no tenía las palabras necesarias para describir lo grandiosa que era Sakura.

—Tienes razón. — Mascullo en un susurro apenas audible para ambos. —

— ¡Siempre la he tenido!— Sentencio Naruto modestamente, sonriendo ampliamente, ocultando sus ojos azules tras la expresión.

—Por un momento pensé que eras incapaz de tomarte los asuntos seriamente, no eres tan cabeza hueca después de todo. — Susurro Sasuke, dispuesto a beber un poco de té.

— ¡Teme! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Te he ayudado a no ser un idiota con Sakura-chan ¿y así me lo pagas?— Pregunto, mientras el azabache se mofaba de Naruto, al final, siempre terminaría siendo un usurantonkachi.

.

.

.

.

Deambulaba por las calles de Konoha, buscando cierta cabellera llamativa, remendaría los errores de la mañana, lo haría de la mejor manera. Inmediatamente, sus irises negros la divisaron a lo lejos, caminando, saludando amablemente a las personas.

Apresuro el paso con tal de alcanzarla.

—Sakura. — Llamo seriamente, era impresionante como podía reincorporarse en cuestión de segundos si se lo proponía.

—Sasuke-kun. — Vocifero Sakura un poco impresionada con una pizca de decepción en sus palabras, era obvio que aún no olvidaba la discusión sostenida por la mañana.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— Pregunto, aproximándose a ella lentamente. Le parecía algo extraño tener que alzar sus irises esmeraldas para admirar la faz del azabache ¿Cuándo creció tanto? Se preguntó en ese instante.

—Si. — Mascullo, cruzando los brazos, preparándose para las palabras del Uchiha porque ella también tenía muchas cosas por decir. —

—No aquí. — Sentencio Sasuke. Sin más preámbulos, tomo su mano, emprendiendo un paso rápido con una pelirrosa confundida.

— ¡Espera! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!— Gimoteaba, mientras atraía toda la atención de las personas a su alrededor. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, solamente un atibaste silencio, bastante incomodo por cierto.

Avanzaban rápidamente. Cuando giro la mirada estaban muy lejos de la aldea y pronto se adentrarían en el bosque. Sasuke freno en seco. Ágilmente, alzo a la pelirrosa, sosteniéndola firmemente, posando sus ojos negros sobre la mirada brillante y expectante de Sakura.

Las pequeñas manos de la susodicha, se aferraron firmemente al cuerpo del azabache. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, encontrándose con un maravilloso paisaje, donde podía apreciarse Konoha en todo su esplendor, aquel lugar donde ambos dieron su primer beso. Existía cierta historia en ese sitio.

—Bien. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez. — Ordeno ella con voz fuerte, esperando escuchar la voz tan varonil del Uchiha.

¿Qué podría decirle en ese preciso momento? Sinceramente las palabras divagaban, chocando en su mente, inquietas como moléculas de gas. Tomo unos cuantos minutos para apreciar el hermoso semblante de la pelirrosa. Le gustaba columbrar cada rasgo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, curveaba los labios mientras cruzaba los brazos y posaba sus irises esmeraldas hacia otro punto que no fuera su rostro.

El viento se hizo presente, meciendo los mechones de sus caballeras al mismo tiempo que pasaba como el susurro de una amante, apenas audible, como una ligera caricia.

Clavo esa mirada tan oscura sobre su ser. Un escalofrió recorrió toda la columna de la pelirrosa sin intromisión, aun lograba ponerla nerviosa, sobre todo cuando le miraba de esa forma, tan apacible, como si nada malo sucediera en el mundo. Cada vez que alzaba la miraba, sentía su corazón latir, cada acción realizada por Sasuke le parecía nueva, espontanea, lo que provocaba una gran emoción en su interior. No era el de años atrás. Sasuke dejo de crear barreras permitiéndole la entrada a su corazón.

Desde ese punto todo parecía tan lejano. Absortos en los pensamientos dejaron escapar un largo suspiro, audible para ambos.

—Yo.— Interrumpió Sasuke con voz firme.— Lo lamento Sakura.— Viro su rostro hacia la dirección de la susodicha quien clavaba la mirada en el suelo, fijamente, podría asegurar que tendría que repetir la disculpa, parecía tan distraída y alejada de la realidad.—

—Yo también lo lamento, Sasuke-kun. No debí llamarte de esa manera, fui demasiado obstinada con mi decisión, tanto que pase por alto lo que tú realmente deseas. — Mascullo Sakura con un hilo de voz quebradiza, amenazando con romper en llanto.

Sasuke esbozo una leve sonrisa, miro al cielo durante algunos segundos, dejando a la intemperie el silencio. Algo sobresaltaba en el interior del pelinegro. Corroborando que Sakura era su amor, si, por que cuando despertaba por la mañana lo primero que anhelaba ver era el rostro de la pelirrosa. Rememoraba cada acción realizada, un acto de amor verdadero.

Sakura era el perdón en carne propia. A pesar de todo el daño causado, tuvo la fuerza necesaria para otorgarle algo tan anhelado.

Evolución, porque cada día que pasaba a su lado, crecía como persona. Dolor, si, sentía bastante dolor al verla sufrir, siendo consiente que el de vez en cuando lo causaba, algo era cierto, nunca le gusto verla derramar lágrimas, lo conmovían y lo doblegaban a tal punto que podía desistir ante todo solo para no verla sufrir.

Su pasión, cada parte de ella lo volvían loco. La personalidad de Sakura era como un meteorito que prometía sacarte de tu aburrida vida y llevarte hacia otro lugar donde la vida parecía mejor.

Su confusión, por supuesto que lograba confundirlo, pero inmediatamente comprendió que nunca podría hacerla cambiar, era algo inminente a su ser, una parte de la hermosa esencia de la pelirrosa.

Devoción, perdición…Le pertenecía su corazón.

Y ahí, bajo el hermoso manto cósmico, con la luna como fiel testigo de cada momento entre ellos dos, rodeados por una gélida brisa, acompañados por diferentes sonidos emitidos por la naturaleza, Sasuke tomo el valor necesario para hacerle una pregunta importante. Transcendental para las cosas que acontecerían en sus vidas después de ese momento.

—Sakura. — Llamo tranquilamente, mirándola como si nada fuera suceder.

— ¿Hm?— Cuestiono Sakura alzando una ceja, clavando una mirada expectante sobre la faz del azabache.

—Cásate conmigo. — Sakura se mantuvo ahí, inerte ante tan impactante frase, si aquella era una broma lo mataría a golpes de ser necesario. Analizo los ojos ónices del pelinegro, los cuales, detonaban completa sinceridad. — ¿Qué dices? ¿Si? ¿No?—Cuestiono el Uchiha al obtener como única respuesta un abismal silencio.

El semblante de Sakura cambio abruptamente, de sorprendía a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Con una parte de la mano seco las lágrimas que sus ojos no dejaban de emanar.

— ¡Shannaro!— Grito de felicidad, abalanzándose hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, colocándose de puntas para aumentar su altura y alcanzar sus labios en un hambriento beso. El azabache rodeo la estrecha cintura de su ahora prometida, apodándola a su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Ambos decidieron no alejarse inmediatamente, degustar la situación, ya que, era demasiada buena para ser verdad. Miraban las estrellas y la luna, la cual, irradiaba una gran cantidad de luz, solo para ellos.

—Me gustaría hacer la boda lo antes posible. — Atisbo Sasuke con voz algo ronca. —

— ¿A qué te refieres con lo "antes posible"?— Cuestiono Sakura entusiasmada. Todo lucia como un sueño, quien lo diría que el futuro le deparo cosas bastante buenas y que algún día llegaría a ser Uchiha Sakura, esposa de Uchiha Sasuke, dos integrantes del equipo siete, los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, integrantes del equipo siete, ambos derrotaron a Kaguya y salvaron al mundo. Su historia era genial.

—Dentro de tres semanas. — Musito Sasuke decidido sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Sus palabras aun lograban sorprender a Sakura ¿pero por qué debían esperar más? Lo hicieron durante años, ahora era el momento de continuar con esa grandiosa historia.

— ¡Es muy poco tiempo!— Gimoteo Sakura. No tenía la intención de retrasar la boda, pero le parecía un poco apresurado, debían planear muchas cosas y creía imposible hacerlo durante tres semanas. — Pero lo lograremos. — Dijo, dándose ánimos a los dos. — Debemos decírselo a mis padres…a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. —

—Lo sé. Podemos ocuparnos de eso durante el transcurso de la semana, por el momento, necesito el permiso de tus padres, si ellos deciden que no soy un buen partido para ti, recurriré a medidas desesperadas. — Sakura esbozo una tierna sonrisa ¿en verdad todo eso estaba sucediendo? Si se trataba de un sueño, mataría a la persona que intentara despertarla.

.

.

.

.

La sala estaba en completo silencio. Por primera vez Kizashi y Mebuki tomaban una postura seria ante las circunstancias, sobre todo si se trataba de su única hija, quien necesitaba charlar con ellos urgentemente.

—Hn. — Aun le era complicado no sentir nervios estando frente a sus suegros, sobre todo cuando lo miraban seriamente. —

— ¿Por qué están aquí?— Interpelo con voz fuerte, posando la mirada en ambos, intentaba deducir cual sería el tema a tratar.

—Bien…yo…yo, planeo casarme con su hija, pero no puedo hacerlo si no obtengo su permiso. — Mebuki dedico una mirada a Sakura detonante de emoción. Kizashi yacía ahí, estático, con un semblante serio. — Lo admito, no la merezco, sé que en repetidas ocasiones fui la causa de su sufrimiento. Pero el simple hecho de ser maravillosa es lo que admiro. Cuando la miro, solo puedo ver a una mujer fuerte, hermosa y valiente. En el pasado no pude apreciarla como lo merecía, diferentes circunstancias me han hecho cambiar como persona. Quiero mostrarle a ella que soy una mejor persona. — Por debajo de la mesa ambos entrelazaban sus manos con fuerza, esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Uff. — Exhalo Kizashi ocultando sus ojos detrás de los parpados. — Sakura ¿de verdad lo amas?— Ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—S-si. — Respondió, conteniendo la emoción.

— ¿Y tú Sasuke?— El pelinegro tomo el aire suficiente para resumir la respuesta y no recitar un sinfín de cosas.

—He conocido a mucha gente en este mundo. Pero unas cuantas me comprenden y realmente me quieren. Una de ellas es Sakura. — Acoto seriamente.

—Veía muy lejano el día que esto llegaría. — Admitió Kizashi, esbozando una sonrisa, había demasiados sentimientos encontrados. — Si ambos se aman no puedo oponerme. Solo necesito asegurarme de que sea real, pude verlo, la forma en que se miran es algo singular añadiéndole a esto todo lo que han hecho el uno por el otro. — Sentencio imperturbable. — Te entrego lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo. Compréndela, camina con ella, amala, porque el camino por recorrer es demasiado largo. —

—No voy a defraudar a ninguno de ustedes. — Prometió Sasuke. — Voy a proveerle lo que ella desee para charla feliz. Prometo no causarle más daños aun así estos sean mínimos. Cuidare de Sakura cuando lo necesite y nunca me separare de su lado. — Con aquellas palabras el trato estaba hecho, tenían una bendición para continuar. Cerraron el pacto con un abrazo, mientras Sakura lloraba por la emoción, ocultando su rostro en los cuerpos de sus padres, quienes parecían estar igual de conmocionados que ella.

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes en recibir la noticia fueron Hinata y Naruto, quienes los recibieron gustosos en su nuevo hogar.

—Y bien ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?— Pregunto Naruto impaciente, mirando a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. — Su silencio me mata ¡dattebayo!—

—Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. — Susurro Hinata tiernamente, acariciando suavemente el brazo de Naruto y dedicándole una sonrisa. Sasuke y Sakura notaron las miradas llenas de amor que ambos se dedicaban.

—Vamos a casarnos. — Aviso Sakura, siendo presa de miradas completamente atónitas. Tanto ella como Sasuke, mentían una postura calmada.

— ¿Casarse?— Pregunto Naruto. — ¡Casarse! ¡Dattebayo!— Exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos, el hecho de verlos juntos después de todo lo acontecido, de ser testigo del amor que ambos tenían y también del ser precursor, el verlos felices también le causaba una enorme alegría.

— ¡Sakura-san!— Exclamo Hinata mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, propinándole un delicado abrazo al mismo tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente. —

—Hinata-chan ¿estás bien?— Pregunto Sakura algo confundida, mientras Naruto y Sasuke miraban algo impresionados la escena. —

—Gracias a dios. — Mascullo Hinata. — Gracias a dios. — Sakura viro sus irises esmeraldas hacia Naruto, quien lloraba con el mismo sentimiento que su esposa. —

— ¿Por qué ambos están llorando?— Pregunto. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Aquello era un mar de hormonas, sentimientos. Sasuke sonrió al ver la escena que tanto como su prometida, mejor amigo y la esposa de este montaban.

—Es una de las mejores noticias que he recibido hasta el momento. — Confeso Naruto secando las lágrimas. — Felicidades, Sasuke. Diría que cuidaras bien de Sakura, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para patearte el trasero si la haces sufrir, Teme. —

—Hacerla sufrir no entra en mis planes, Usuratonkachi. — Para cerrar con broche de oro, una pelea al estilo "Equipo 7".

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Capitulo 9 a la orden! ¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero este capítulo necesitaba unos retoques. Bien, nuestra pareja va a dar un enorme paso, si, si, si, puede parecer un poco apresurado, pero el capítulo 10 será el intermediario ¿Qué mejor que con una boda? Espero no decepcionarlos con esta historia, no saben cuánto me gusta plasmarla ¡lo amo! Ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Se viene algo bueno :D me gustaría tener su opinión sobre si en alguno de los próximos capítulos quisieran que le agregara una escena lime o ya en su caso un poco extremo limón (lemon) Estoy a su merced c: **

**También me gustaría comentarles que he abierto una opción de pedidos. Si desean algún one-shot o una mini historia, no duden en pedirla, solo díganme sus exigencias y ¡Sus deseos son órdenes! **

**Aclaro que la última escena está basada en un hermoso Doujinshi, desconozco el nombre de la artista, pero dibuja ¡Hermoso! *—* Lo encontré vagando por Tumblr, también pueden encontrar muchos dibujos ya que, son auténticos, tienen su estilo. **

KARASU25 ¡Mil gracias! ¡De todo corazón! Hago mi mejor esfuerzo jeje ñ.ñ Jajaja creo que puede sonar hasta cierto punto —CRUEL— pero estoy muy confundida si devolverle el brazo en este ff, algunas fuentes dicen que si lo recupero otras que no, con el paso del tiempo y el desarrollo de la historia veremos si Sakura lo convence ¡Por supuesto que lo veras! ¡Eso está más que asegurado en esta historia! ¡Gracias por leer y dejar un review Karasasu!

mimi1898 : ¡Uff no sabes el alivio que siento al saber que pude añadirle un toque de comedia! Lo se mimi, desde que comencé esta historia mi plan siempre fue hacerlos disfrutar y después llegaría Sarada :D Un gusto leer tu opinión mimi, espero no sea la última ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Gea Euridice 'Gothic Girl : Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo :D Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ángel: ¡Wow! ¡Mil gracias por tus reviews! ¡Cada uno de ellos! ¡De verdad de todo corazón porque así puedo saber cuál es tu opinión sobre esta historia! ¡Lo sé! ¡Somos Cannon Bl! También gracias por tomar parte de tu valioso tiempo para leer esta fic, otra vez gracias. Sobre las actualizaciones, intento no demorar mucho, hay muchos factores como dependiendo si ya tengo el capítulo, añadirle detalles etc, etc hasta como que me desvio bastante cx pero no tardo demasiado. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo :D y también espero que no vayan a ser tus últimos reviews aquí ¡Gracias por todo!

Hinasakura: ¡Gracias Hinasakura! :D ojala este capítulo hubiera sido de tu agrado :D Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

Esto es todo por el momento, tratare no demorar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, le recuerdo que sería muy útil para mi saber si desean una escena lime o ya en todo caso limón (lemon cx) bien relatada, todo está en sus manos. Repito que si desean un one shot o una mini historia, tampoco duden en pedirla, solo envíenme un inbox y estoy a sus exigencias.

No olviden en dejar un review, son muy importantes para mí y leo cada uno de ellos, solo para saber si la historia es de su agrado y va por buen camino

Sin más, me despido, gracias por su constante apoyo a todos los que siguen esta historia. Nos leemos hasta la próxima ¡Los quiero! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso ¡Feliz inicio de año! Cambio y fuera ñ.ñ/


	10. Capiulo 10: Shinzen shiki

**Capitulo 10.**

**Shinzen shiki.**

La planeación de una boda implicaba muchos retos, sobre todo si se poseía un tiempo limitado de tan solo tres semanas. El proceso debía apresurarse.

Eligieron el mes de Noviembre, ya que, el número once es considerado de buena suerte. Tiempo perfecto para llevar a cabo la unión matrimonial.

El templo de la familia Uchiha fue preparado adecuadamente para llevar a cabo una celebración de tal magnitud.

Aquella mañana el clima también parecía estar a su favor. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, despareciendo cualquier rastro del gélido aire casi invernal, aquel manto azul era decorado por hermosas nubes, lo que le otorgaba una transparencia organdí.

Sakura aun yacía recostada, sumida en un profundo sueño sin percatarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ignorando el hecho de que hoy seria "El gran día". No se necesitaba pensar mucho sobre la causa del cansancio. La noche anterior Tsunade y las chicas decidieron organizar una pequeña reunión, donde el alcohol, las charlas y risas fluyeron hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Con Sasuke no fue distinto, los chicos organizaron una fiesta para el futuro novio, ya que, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban casados y Sasuke sería el último, por lo cual, creían conveniente festejar tal hecho.

Abrió los ojos, aun con pesadez, clavo los irises esmeraldas sobre el techo, sin darse cuenta que aquel sería un grandioso día.

— ¡Sakura!— Llamo su madre, algo alterada, exaltándola y provocando que la susodicha se pusiera de pie abruptamente. — Sakura ¿Qué haces?— Pregunto desde el marco de la puerta. — No me digas que aun seguías dormida. — Mascullo Mebuki, adentrándose en la habitación de la pelirrosa. — Anda, debemos prepararte, Ino y Hinata ya están aquí. — Miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, sonrió ampliamente, hoy se convertiría en Sakura Uchiha.

Tomo un relajante baño aunque a esas alturas nada le parecía relajante, las ansias y la emoción eran evidentes en su ser.

—Vaya frentona, sí que has tardado demasiado. — Dijo Ino. Inmediatamente le dedico una enorme sonrisa y por instinto corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo, crecieron juntas, pasaron por duros momentos, estaban la una para la otra, en las buenas y en las malas.

— ¿Acaso vas a llorar, cerda?— Pregunto Sakura mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos al igual que los de la susodicha.

—Por supuesto que sí, estoy emocionada. — Mebuki y Hinata sonreían enternecidas con la imagen. — Lo lograste frentona, siempre estuviste ahí para el…siempre lo amaste ¿recuerdas cuando discutíamos por el?— Rememoro Ino, secando las lágrimas con la muñeca.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?— Dijo Sakura, entremezclando las lágrimas y las sonrisas. — No hay que ponernos nostálgicas. — Mascullo. —

—Tienes razón.— Espeto Ino.— Es momento de hacerte lucir espectacular, lo dejaras boquiabierto y babeando por ti.— La música sonaba fuerte, para amenizar el "ritual", algo tedioso, sobre todo si se trataba de un kimono para boda. Dedico una ojeada rápida a su persona desde el punto donde yacía. La vestimenta era hermosa, no solo tenía color blanco en ella, sino un poco de rosado en las mangas y parte de la cola, difuminándolo poco a poco. Estaba decorado con hermosas flores, lo que lo hacía más vistoso. El obi parecía demasiado abultado, haciéndolo ver espectacular.

Hinata se encargó de cepillar su cabello hasta dejarlo suave y brilloso. Realizo un sencillo peinado y coloco un _kanzashi, _hecho de hermosas flores y pequeñas piedras preciosas.

Para darle un toque final, coloco perfume en las muñecas y el cuello. Camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el espejo. Contemplo unos cuantos segundos su figura, debía admitir que se veía preciosa.

Como era costumbre, la novia se viste de blanco, simbolizando la pureza ante los dioses.

—Sensual como una geisha, divina cual emperatriz. — Vocifero Ino. Mebuki rompió en llanto al ver a su pequeña hija preparándose para su boda.

—Mamá, no llores. — Mascullo Sakura, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. —

—Oh, Sakura, mi pequeña. — Susurro con la voz quebradiza. — Solamente estoy un poco sentimental. — Sonrió ampliamente.

—Sakura-san. — Interrumpió Hinata. — Tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti. — Dijo la ojiperla, colocando una hermosa pulsera en una de sus muñecas. — Para la buena suerte. — Esbozo una sonrisa y como forma de agradecimiento, recibió un sincero abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado de la aldea, Sasuke se preparaba. En el exterior lucia calmado pero por dentro estaba nervioso. Habría deseado que su familia estuviera ahí para compartir la felicidad que sentía.

No era el momento para ponerse nostálgico, al contrario, estaría feliz aunque no lo demostrara en todo su esplendor.

—Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando. — Irrumpió Kakashi, quien llevaba el atuendo adecuado para la boda. — Aun recuerdo cuando solo eran unos mocosos. Ella con el sueño de estar contigo y tu…bueno, creo que pronto restauraras tu clan. — Mascullo bromeando para no hacer del ambiente algo pesado. Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Kakashi-cense!— Exclamo Naruto haciendo acto de presencia. — Es la segunda vez que llega temprano. — Sentencio el rubio algo divertido, mientras se dibujaba una mueca de frustración en el peliblanco. — Deberíamos darnos prisa, Sakura llegara pronto. —

Sasuke comenzaba a sentir más nervios, durante algunas horas Sakura se convertiría en su esposa, aquella chica escandalosa que siempre caminaba a sus espaldas, la que siempre estuvo dispuesta a hacer todo por él, inclusive matarlo, si podía mencionarlo, para salvarlo del camino al que se adentraba, aquella chica que solamente se hizo más fuerte para hacerlo regresar a la aldea, aquella que siempre estuvo dispuesta a perdonarlo, sin impórtale el daño causado. El camino parecía bastante largo si rememoraba cada momento. Ella, Haruno Sakura, se convertiría en su mujer.

—Vayamos. — Espeto el azabache, exhalando para tranquilizarse. Aquel era el gran día.

.

.

.

.

Esperaban tranquilos en el _jinja, _donde solo se encontraban familiares y algunos amigos. Sasuke intentaba calmarse, la mano le temblaba, suspiraba constantemente. Sus sentidos se alteraron al escuchar la voz de Sakura a lo lejos.

Esbozo una sonrisa tímida. Caminaba lentamente hacia él, tan sonriente, tan contenta, tan hermosa. Cuando estuvo frente a él, noto la enorme diferencia de altura, pero para el ella lo sobrepasaba por mucho.

Noto cierto brillo en esos fanales esmeraldas, eran hermosos.

—Sasuke-kun. — Llamo tímidamente. — Luces muy guapo, en realidad siempre luces así, pero hoy luces diez veces más. — Dijo, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Lo mismo digo. — Susurro cerca de su oído. — Luces preciosa. — Apenas fue audible para ella, era lo único que importaba. Sasuke se alejó lentamente, apreciando la faz de Sakura, coloco dos dedos sobre su frente y esbozo una linda sonrisa, solo para ella.

— ¿Podemos comenzar?— Pregunto el sacerdote un poco incómodo por interrumpir tales muestras de afecto. Ambos, asintieron.

La ceremonia comenzó con un _shubatsu _-rito de purificación- en el que Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron un _juzu. _El sacerdote recito una plegaria, mientras tanto, ambos se dedicaban miradas tímidas, detonantes de miles de sentimientos. Ninguno podía creer que serían marido y mujer. Una hermosa historia que comenzó años atrás, cuando tan solo eran unos niños, ahora, podían apreciarse dos adultos, decididos a continuar con aquel relato, esta vez; Unidos de por vida.

Las miradas fueron interceptadas una vez más, esta vez para realizar el _sansankudo. _De esa forma ambos sellarían su unión y manifestarían el deseo de alcanzar la felicidad eterna. Las _miko,_ ofrecieron Sake sagrado a la respectiva pareja, vertidos en pequeños cuencos lacados, para beber de ellos en determinado orden.

Ambos tomaron los _sasasuki, _acercándolos al borde de sus labios dos veces para beberlo de golpe a la tercera –nueve intentos, tres tragos- El sabor no era placentero al primer sorbo, provocaba un quemazón en la garganta y un extraño efecto en ellos, pero era una parte de la ceremonia que debía cumplirse. Sakura hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gestionar nada, Sasuke siempre fue bueno aparentando.

El momento de los votos había llegado, otro motivo más para hacerlos sentir intimidados.

—Sasuke-kun. — Recito Sakura apenas en un tono audible. Paso saliva, tal vez así se aclararía su garganta y podría expresarle todo lo que deseaba. Las manos le temblaban así como las oraciones aun prisioneras en sus labios. — Te comparto mi dicha y mi pesar. — Vocifero, perdiéndose entre esos fanales negros. — Te regalo la sal de mis historias. Te comparto mi fuerza y mi debilidad. Te comparto mi humana condición, te llevo más allá del límite y medida. Me convierto en tu amiga, la mejor. — Aquello sería algo completamente difícil de superar. Era el momento de recitarle con palabras una declaración de amor digna de recordarse. Sakura sabía que a Sasuke le era difícil expresar lo que sentía, comprendería si solamente le vociferaba unas cuantas palabras. Ambos, se sentían raros diciendo los votos.

—Nunca supe que podría sentirme así, como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes. Pero yo te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos, pase lo que pase, yo te amare hasta el último de mis días. — Cada oración recitada, era increíble, escucharlo profesar tanto amor hacia Sakura había sido un momento digno de rememorar. Lo recitado era cierto. Por fin su vida no parecía vivida en vano, de pronto, el mundo parecía un lugar maravilloso. Todo giraba alrededor de Sakura, la amaría hasta el final. Cumpliría sus votos al pie de la letra.

Los ahí presentes inundaron el lugar con aplausos, en ese momento, se habían convertido en marido y mujer. El camino recorrido parecía tan largo y a la vez tan corto. Aun plasmarían más historias, tenían mucho por vivir, ahora recorrerían un camino juntos. Por fin, cumplían sus sueños.

Al salir del templo, llego el momento de las felicitaciones y fotografías.

— ¡Teme!— Exclamo Naruto, aproximándose hacia los nuevos esposos, tomando firmemente a Hinata de la mano. Sin titubear, rodeo a sus amigos en un fuerte abrazo. — ¡Felicidades! ¡Dattebayo!— Le parecía impresionante, aun no podía creerlo, miraba a un Sasuke feliz y una Sakura anonadada pero rebosante de alegría, ambos, estaban juntos, después de todo aquello era amor en su esencia pura, porque una relación no solo se trataba de besos y arrumacos. El amor, podía manejarte a su antojo, mezclaba tanto el sufrimiento como la alegría, te otorgaba lecciones poderosas, se necesitaba compresión, necesitabas aprender a amar y perdonar. Ellos, lo lograron.

Sasuke no era aficionado a las fotografías, pero ese era el día de su boda. La primera seria con su ahora esposa. Sakura sonreía ampliamente, lucia radiante.

No tardaron en unirse los demás, aquello sí que era un desorden. Aprenderían muchas cosas durante el transcurso del día. La siguiente imagen estaría conformada por el equipo siete.

— ¿Quién lo diría?— Dijo Kakashi con voz imperturbable.— La siguiente foto del equipo siete seria durante la boda de dos de mis alumnos.— Podía apreciarse una sonrisa, a pesar de cubrirla con una máscara.— Felicidades, chicos. Ahora, sonrían. —

Luego le siguieron familiares, amigos y después una foto con todos los ahí presentes. La celebración se llevaría a cabo cerca de ahí. Estaban por afrontar los verdaderos retos de una boda.

Sakura sentía sus pies a reventar, emprendió camino hacia el alta, se movía de un lado a otro con el fotógrafo, saludando amablemente a todas las personas. Sus pies adoloridos aclamaban zapatos cómodos.

—Mis pies, me están matando. — Susurro a Sasuke, mientras le sonriera amablemente a cada persona que se aproximaba a saludarlos.

— ¿Quieres cambiar de zapatos?— Pregunto Sasuke, también saludaba de la misma forma a los invitados.

—No, creo que los soportare durante un rato. — Dijo, dedicándole una hermosa mirada a su ahora esposo. Sonaba extraño etiquetarlo de esa manera, no quería que esa palabra se transformara en algo monótono y poco a poco perdiera su exclusividad y brillo.

Caminaban uno a lado del otro, recitando una frase muy bien ensayada "Hemos pasado un día maravilloso" Perdieron la cuenta a la vez numero treinta, era un trabajo cansado, pero debían hablar con todo el mundo, así que, los invitados eran bastante atentos, por lo que, ofrecían sake de vez en cuando, a ese paso terminarían ebrios antes de agradecerle a todos.

—Uff, me duele el rostro de tanto sonreír. — Confeso la pelirrosa. Por fin, tenían un momento para tomar asiento y descansar. —

—Termine diciéndole "gracias por venir" al usuratonkachi de Naruto. — Dijo Sasuke, arrebatándole una hermosa carcajada a la pelirrosa. Debía admitir que esos ojos esmeraldas habían sido los más dulces y hermosos que había visto. Le dedico una sonrisa tímida, apenas visible en su faz. Era algo extraño saber que aquella mujer ahora era su esposa, la chica que le haría pasar una felicidad incontenible y con el paso de los años, llegarían los hijos, no tenía prisa, solo quería disfrutar de ella sin apresurarse.

—Somos un desastre en el tema de las bodas. — Mascullo Sakura, entrelazando su mano con la de Sasuke, mirándose mutuamente. — Sasuke-kun…te amo. — Emulo una bella sonrisa. Sasuke realizo ese gesto tan particular y especial para él, colocando dos dedos sobre su frente.

—Lo se. — Respondió Sasuke. Tenían una forma en particular de recitar una simple palabra como "te amo" le añadían un toque especial, lo que la hacía algo único. Sakura, sabía que aquel gesto era la forma de corresponderle sentimientos y decirle un "te amo".

Al finalizar la fiesta, los novios emprendieron camino hacia su hogar temporal. Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ellos, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, al contrario, durante las misiones debían recurrir a compartir cuarto y no hacía mucho tiempo que compartieron lecho, pero esto era diferente, ahora lo harían como marido y mujer.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto un apartamento meticulosamente ordenado, era algo pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos. Sakura titubeo unos cuantos segundos en entrar, por lo que, Sasuke rodeo su muñeca, atrayéndola hacia el gentilmente.

Se miraron por unos cuantos segundos, detonaban miles de sentimientos, irradiaban un brillo excepcional. Acaricio la cintura de la pelirrosa, quien temblaba bajo sus caricias. Delineo los labios con el pulgar, era tan perfecta. Sin titubear más, unieron sus labios en un hambriento y apasionado beso.

Sakura, sentía hundirse en un mar de sensaciones. Las mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago, la ligereza de sus pies, colocándose de puntillas para alcanzar a Sasuke. El, instintivamente la apego a su cuerpo, proveyéndose un calor difícil de imitar. Degustaban sus labios sin ataduras, los de ella, eran suaves, carnosos, deliciosos. Podría hacerse adicto a aquel sabor tan singular. Movían aquella parte del cuerpo a los mismos compas, lento, permitiéndoles degustar cada milímetro de ellos.

Al alejarse, Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Sasuke, coloco un dedo debajo del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo, formando con la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa, amplia e imposible de borrar. La sensación de embriaguez adormecía los sentidos. Sus iriséis negros brillaban en la oscuridad. Volvió a acercas sus labios cálidos e impacientes a los de Sakura, como nunca antes atrevidos y ardientes. Tiemblan igual a los de ella, como una hoja apunto de desprenderse de la rama. El tiempo pasaba muy lento. Podrían apreciar el latir de sus corazones, rápidos, con un ritmo constante como el del tambor.

Se vieron obligados al romper tal muestra de afecto, el aire demandaba entrar en los pulmones después de aquellos besos que los dejaron sin aliento. Ella, temerosa, alzo la mirada, se sentía un poco cohibida ante aquella imponente presencia ¿Cómo? Paso tanto tiempo a su lado ¿Por qué temblaba al sentir las caricias? Era cierto, Sasuke solo habría su corazón ante ella, demostraba ciertas facetas cuando tenían privacidad, eso, la hacía sentir especial.

—Sasuke-kun. — Llamo con voz temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo. — Iré a quitarme el kimono. — Un enorme sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de la pelirrosa. Sasuke asintió, podía percibir cierta inquietud en su interior al igual que el enorme cansancio que abría paso poco a poco en él. Sakura, camino torpemente por el pasillo, tardarían un poco en quitarse el kimono, llevaba tantas prendas que temía encontrar a Sasuke perdido en un aburrimiento fatal. — Sakura Uchiha. — Mascullo. — Están ¡Shannaro!— Exclamo emocionada. Cuando termino de doblar cada prenda, salió del baño, inhalo y exhalo, caminando lentamente hacia la habitación.

Miro a Sasuke durante algunos segundos. Clavaba sus irises ónices sobre el manto cósmico repleto de estrellas. Intento no emular otro grito al ver su torso desnudo, por alguna extraña razón, ciertas cosas la emocionaban más en ese preciso momento que en el pasado. Aun recordaba aquel traje tan "Orochimaru" que utilizaba meses antes, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Sasuke tenía un pensamiento similar. Recordaba aquel cambio tan abrupto, verla después de tantos años pudo percatarse que ella, cambio demasiado, sobre todo físicamente. Las curvas aparecieron en su cuerpo, cambio el atuendo recatado por un short diminuto al igual que la faldilla, dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. Tener esos pensamientos taciturnos sobre su compañera y ahora esposa, provocaban algo extraño en su interior.

Distinguió las cálidas manos de la pelirrosa rodear su cintura, acariciar su torso desnudo, como recargaba su rostro contra su espalda. Acaricio ambas manos de la pelirrosa, aun, apreciando el cielo estrellado.

—Emprenderemos un viaje. — Articulo Sasuke, deseaba darle una sorpresa a Sakura. — Sera largo ¿estas preparada?—

—Si es a tu lado, nada será atenuante. — Respondió ella cálidamente. Entrelazaron sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia la cama. Sakura tomo lugar en el enorme colchón, el dúo estaba cansado para continuar con lo demás, seria placentero dormir uno a lado del otro, acurrucados. Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura, halándola hacia él. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha, dormirían tranquilos, como uno solo después de todo.

**Continuara. **

**.**

—

**.**

—

**.**

¡Capitulo 10 a la orden! Con esto, llegamos a la mitad de la historia, si, sé que será corta, pero no quiero alargarla demasiado y añadirle "relleno" :c. Me disculpo por la enorme tardanza, los libros son una gran tentación para mi jajaja, había unos que requerían mi atención, además, este capítulo fue difícil de realizar, tuve que infórmame bastante sobre una boda sintoísta, aún tengo las paginas abiertas en mi celular cx.

Así que si tuvieron dudas con algunas palabras, las aclarare aquí :3

_**El rincón del saber**_

_**Jinja: **_Conocido como templo, ahí, se lleva a cabo la ceremonia, donde solo acude la familia más cercana y algunos amigos de la pareja.

_**Wataboshi: **_Es una especie de velo, cubre el Tsunokakushi, un elaborado peinado con tocado. El wataboshi, esconde "los cuernos de los celos" de la novia, símbolo de su predisposición a convertirse en una esposa dulce y dispuesta.

_**Shubatsu: **_Ceremonia de purificación en el que los novios intercambian un rosario _**Juzu. **_

_**Sansankudo: **_Literalmente, tres, tres, nueve, mediante el que los novios cierran su unión y manifiestan un deseo de alcanzar la felicidad suprema. Durante el ritual las _**miko **_el equivalente a los monaguillos (En algunas religiones) ofrecen sake sagrado a loso novios en tres pequeños cuencos lacados _**sasazuki **_para que beban de ellos en determinado orden, cada cuento tiene un tamaño, del más pequeño al más grande. Lo acercan a su boca dos veces para beber solo a la tercera nueve intentos, tres tragos.

Al terminar el ritual, la pareja expresa sus votos. Hablando de votos, son fragmentos de dos hermosas canciones, los de Sakura pertenecen a una canción llamada _**Mi playa-Ely Guerra **_y los de Sasuke en _**Come way me-Mouling rouge. **_Me pareció perfecto plasmarlos en esta historia.

Sobre el limón (Lemon cx) Está horneándose, estará preparado para el siguiente capítulo (Lo intentare) Y para aquellos que no deseen leerlo, marcare una pauta. Por tal decisión el fin estará clasificado rated M :c así que, espero no abandonen la historia, aún falta mucho por relatar.

_**Respuestas a los hermosos reviews:**_

**DaanaF**** : ¡**Jajaja, si se molesta puedes solucionarlo pidiéndole matrimonio! Oww *-* No te preocupes :3 entiendo que hay cosas importantes por hacer :D Ojala te la hayas pasado de maravilla ñ.ñ Espero no haberte defraudado con el tema de la boda :3 Amo demasiado el SasuSaku, ocho años lo demuestran jajaja ¡Gracias por dejar tu comentario! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**IrasueTargaryen****: **¡No había visto un comentario tuyo anteriormente, así que te doy la bienvenida al lado oscuro! Cx No sabes cuanta alegría me causa saber que sigues este fic y que te encanta 3 Intento plasmar emociones jajaja, no soy muy buena en eso, pero lo intento :3 Habrá lemon y mucho jaja, aún estoy preparando eso, porque quiero hacerlo perfecto y digno de un SasuSaku. Gracias por leer y comentar ¡Saludos!

**Fresa****: **¡Awww! Intento no decepcionarlos, soy una completa anti-romántica jaja pero esta historia me hace sacar mi lado empalagoso y amoroso. La charla sería algo que pasaría con Kizashi jajaja cx Gracias por dejar tu review y tomar parte de tu tiempo para leer ¡Un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso!

**mimi1898****: **¡Un placer leer otro comentario tuyo y precisamente en esta historia! Espero no haberte defraudado con este. Por supuesto que habrá lemon sucio y hardcore cx (Ok no cx) Pero si lo habrá, aún estoy puliendo ese capítulo :3 créeme, escribir lemon siempre ha sido complicado para mi jajaja. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! :D

**Ángel: **:O jajaja, tengo una mente corrompida cx jajaja necesitaba de su aprobación para agregarlo, ya que a muchos no les agrada ese tipo de relatos :3 pero he visto que la mayoría ha optado por el lemon, jajaja admito que yo también he buscado historias lemon pero soy muy "especial" al respecto :c Espero que continúes con nosotros hasta el final 3 es un gusto leerte por aquí. No, al contrario, ¡GRACIAS A TI POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD! 3 Jajaja hare todo lo posible :D mil gracias por leer y comentar ñ.ñ

Bien, esto es todo por el momento.

Gracias totales por su constante apoyo, ya sea leyendo, dejando un comentario (que vaya, si son demasiado importantes para mi 3) añadiendo a sus favoritos, añadiéndome a sus favoritos, por todo en específico.

Sin más, me despido, nos leemos hasta la próxima.

¡Cuídense, feliz semana! ¡Los quiero!

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	11. Capitulo 11: Moonshine

**¡Advertencia! **

**Este capitulo contine material +18 el inicio de este estara marcado por un signo asi "-o-" **

**Sin mas, disfruten del capitulo 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11.<strong>

**Moonshine. **

El día comenzó muy temprano para Sakura. Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando caer en la realidad, ayer, despertó el día siendo Haruno Sakura, pero hoy era Uchiha Sakura.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa, contuvo un grito mordiendo su labio inferior, estrujando las sabanas por tal emoción. Por inercia, viro los orbes esmeraldas donde pensó, estaría Sasuke. Solamente encontró la ausencia de su marido y una carta sobre la almohada.

"_Dormías tranquilamente, no quería despertarte. Salía a dar un paseo, no tardare, alista tus cosas, el desayuno está en la cocina."_

Sin titubear, estiro cada extremidad del cuerpo. Tomaría una ducha antes de partir al tan ansiado viaje. Por fin, Sasuke le daba una oportunidad para formar parte de su mundo, logro romper esa coraza de hielo y tomar un lugar en su corazón.

Le parecía extraño llamar a Sasuke "esposo", sonreía al pronunciarlo, como si de esa manera pudiera asimilar tan excitante hecho ¿Quién lo diría?, ni siquiera ella podía creerlo, era como vivir en un hermoso sueño.

Estaba henchida de amor, repleta de ardor, obesamente mórbida por la devoción. Era como una feliz y atareada abeja del entusiasmo marital. Se había transformado en algo extraño. Se había convertido en una esposa.

Al salir de la ducha, tuvo el primer conflicto; Elegir la ropa. Si, parecía algo tan sencillo a simple vista pero por dentro se formaba una ardua batalla de pros y contras. Tal vez, si utilizaba la vestimenta de misión pensarían que estaba realizando una y quería evitar los malos ratos. Era un viaje para disfrutar, recorrer, conocer, pasar tiempo como marido y mujer. Por otro lado, yacía un conjunto casual, bastante sencillo; Suéter color verde, pantalones cortos blancos, sandalias de tacón color rosas. Medito unos cuantos segundos, eligiendo su primera opción, solo sustituiría la banda ninja por una diadema rosa.

Dedico una mirada hacia el espejo, este, reflejaba una imagen perfecta. Reacomodaba meticulosamente cada prenda, incluyendo el diminuto short, el cual, cubría lo esencial. Cepillo su cabello hasta dejarlo brillante como la seda. Al estar satisfecha con su imagen, emprendió paso hacia la cocina. Su estómago demandaba alimento, realizando ruidos bastante extraños, por lo cual, no demoraría más en desayunar y alistar las cosas para emprender el viaje con Sasuke.

.

.

.

Los ojos ónices del azabache llevaban mucho tiempo clavados sobre aquellas lapidas. Cierto aire de tristeza logro rodearlo, como deseaba compartir ese momento con su padre, su madre, con Itachi.

—Sigo sintiéndome un poco extraño haciendo esto. — Hablo con voz baja, ocultando los orbes oscuros detrás de los parpados. Exhalo lentamente, mientras la brisa mecía aquellos mechones azabaches al compás de su danza. — Pero tengo la seguridad que…aún pueden escucharme. Han pasado muchas cosas desde su partida, he aprendido bastante. Fue difícil, pero al final lo logre. — Clavo la mirada en el cielo, imaginando como sería tenerlos a su lado. — Conocí a muchas personas…pero hoy solo hablare de una en especial.— Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su faz.— Al inicio la considere una molestia…—Hizo una pausa rememorando cuando tenían apenas 12 años.— Siempre detrás de mí, llamándome a cada segundo, realizando cualquier cosa para atraer mi atención…Realmente lo hizo. No pude apreciarla como debía, mis sueños eran distintos a los suyos, una enorme brecha nos alejaba, aquella brecha que yo me encargue en formar. Siempre estuvo ah. De verdad te agradaría, Oto-san, es brillante, inteligente…fuerte. Es una gran mujer, Oka-san, amable, humilde, comprensiva…Ciertos aspectos de ella me recuerdan a ti…— Dejo escapar un enorme suspiro, no lloraría, acudía ahí para compartirles la felicidad que invadía su ser.— Oni-san…ahora entiendo tu punto de vista…Sé que…si aún estuvieras aquí, te llevarías muy bien con ella, porque ha compartido su amor conmigo, me ha alentado a aceptarme a mí mismo, por enseñarme que el amor es algo que haces y no algo que dices, pero algo que también debe mostrarse. Ella…ha estado a mi lado, incluso cuando intente alejarla. Esa molestia es ahora mi esposa. — Sonrió levemente. — Lleva un nombre hermoso…Sakura. — Inmediatamente llego a su mente la imagen de ella, sonriendo…solo quería recordarla así, con una enorme sonrisa para dedicar a los demás, como siempre lo hacía con él.

Cerro los ojos al sentir el aire rozar su rostro como una cálida caricia. Espero unos cuantos minutos antes de regresar con Sakura. Poso su mirada de nueva cuenta sobre las lapidas.

—Estoy formando mi propia familia. — Sentencio, orgulloso de sí. Cumpliría su verdadero sueño, que mejor que con Sakura.

Dirigió el paso lento hacia la casa. Sakura estaría esperándole. Por un momento pensó en salir sin avisar, pero, conociendo la actitud explosiva de su esposa, le provocaría un mal despertar y el, tal vez, tendría unos cuantos huesos rotos. Evitando toda esa problemática, decidió dejarle una nota. Lucia tan tranquila sumida en un profundo sueño, el hermoso rostro de la pelirrosa solo desbordaba paz y tranquilidad, por lo cual, le dejo descansar unos minutos más.

Giro la perilla de la puerta, empujo esta con suavidad y lo primero que entro en su campo de visión, fue ella, sentada con un libro sobre su regazo, devorando cada palabra con rapidez. Sakura, al escuchar la llegada de Sasuke, viro su mirada y toda la atención hacia el azabache.

—Lo lamento. — Sasuke emitió una disculpa. Debería estarlo esperando ahí desde hace rato, había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando salió a dar una caminata matutina. — Fui al cementerio un momento. — Sakura, entendió aquel aviso, fue por instinto. Sabía que de vez en cuando Sasuke acudía a tal lugar, así que, decidía darle privacidad, un momento a solas.

—No te preocupes. — Sentencio la pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa. Cerró el libro, camino hacia el estante donde lo tomo, colocándolo de nueva cuenta en su lugar. — Hace unos cuantos minutos que desperté. — Titubeo en acercarse, existían ciertas cosas que aún le parecían extrañas, como el hecho de poder abrazarlo y besarlo sin interrupción alguna. Al aproximarse, fijo su mirada sobre la de Sasuke, notando un halo de tristeza en ella.— ¿Sucede algo malo, Sasuke-kun?— El azabache rápidamente lo negó, simplemente no quería preocuparla ¿Cómo podría engañar a una mujer tan inteligente como Sakura?— Sasuke…—Susurro ella, acariciando su mano con delicadeza, sosteniéndole la mirada, esperando por una respuesta.— Puedo imaginar lo que pasa en tu interior.— Mascullo con voz dulce.— Es extraño no tenerlos aquí ¿cierto?— Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que admitir. Ella, dejo escapar un largo suspiro. — Bueno…estoy segura que ellos deseaban cosas importantes para ti…Algunas son obvias, educación, familia, amigos y una larga vida repleta de esperanza. — Paso los largos dedos por su rostro. — Quiero que siempre te sientas seguro y sé que ellos, pueden otorgarte esa seguridad, porque siempre estarán aquí. — Coloco una mano sobre su pecho, percatándose del latir de su corazón.

Sasuke, rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura con facilidad, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Ambos se mantuvieron ahí en completo silencio. Sasuke decidió romperlo.

—Tenemos un largo viaje por emprender ¿estas lista?— Pregunto, esperando una respuesta efusiva, característica de Sakura. Encontró en aquellos fanales esmeraldas un hermoso brillo, detonantes de emoción. El momento, llego.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse hacia donde se dirigían. Si cuestionaba a Sasuke, este la ignoraría por completo, manteniendo el lugar predestinado como algo secreto, clasificado como una misión rango S.

Iban a paso lento. Si miraban atrás solo apreciarían más árboles, esencia natural del bosque. Hacia algunas horas que dejaron Konoha atrás.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo. — Interrumpió Sasuke, iniciando una nueva conversación, para hacer la caminata algo amena. — Recibí distintas amenazas al casarme contigo. — Miro a Sakura de reojo. Parecía impresionada ¿Quién osaría amenazar al último Uchiha?—

— ¿Amenazas?— Pregunto algo Incrédula. — ¿De quién?— Alzo una ceja ante tal confesión, esperando una respuesta por parte del Uchiha.

—Me llevaría toda la tarde enumerar a cada persona. — Dijo el, con su característico tono de vos imperturbable. —

—Tenemos tiempo. La próxima aldea está a dos horas. — Mascullo Sakura. — Soy toda oídos. — Sasuke exhalo fuertemente, intentando recordar las amenazas más "aterradoras" hasta el momento.

—El primero fue nada más y nada menos que el usuratonkachi de Naruto. — Musito él. — Dijo algo como _"Si intentas lastimar a Sakura-chan, me encargare de hacerte pasar un infierno"_— Recito Sasuke. Por alguna extraña razón, la conocida voz del escandaloso rubio resonó en sus mentes. —

—Jajaja, no podría esperar menos de Naruto. — Rio Sakura. — ¿Quién más tuvo el valor de amenazarte?— Demandaba todas las frases dignas de una película de acción.

—Sai. — Sentencio Sasuke. Redujeron la velocidad. El viaje se haría atareado si lo llevaban a un paso apresurado. —

—¡¿Sai?!— Cuestiono Sakura con evidente impresión. — Wow, eso sí que es…increíble. — A Sasuke le gustaba apreciar cada expresión de la pelirrosa, eran exquisitas. —

—Si. — Afirmo el azabache. — "_Sakura es una gran amiga mía, tú la lastimas y no me detendré en plasmar tu rostro de niño lindo en los caballetes de mis pinturas" _La siguiente fue Tsunade. Advirtió que si te hacía daño, haría que Katsuyu me aplastara. Nunca curaría mis heridas en el hospital. — Mascullo. Aquello causaba gracia en Sakura y de esa forma, Sasuke pudo apreciar que ella era querida en la villa, tanto, que algunos estarían dispuesto a patearle el trasero si osaba herirla de cualquier forma.

—Imagino que Ino-cerda también te amenazo. — Dijo ella, tranquilamente, caminando bajo los cálidos rayos del sol, los cuales, chocaban contra su rostro apenas en un roce.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo. — Relato Sasuke. Pensaba si el lugar hacia donde emprendían camino seria del agrado de la pelirrosa. Llevaban cosas como para no regresar a la aldea en un buen tiempo. —

—Estoy segura que nunca me lastimaras. — Sasuke asintió, acariciando el sedoso cabello rosa y dedicándole una sonrisa. Ahí, en la soledad, caminaron tomados de la mano. El sol comenzaba a ocultar sus radiantes rayos tras las montañas, tiñendo de diversos colores el cielo lleno de nubes, anunciando la próxima llegada del anochecer. Debían apresurarse di deseaban llegar a aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Tomo a Sakura sorpresiva y firmemente.

— ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!— Vocifero Sakura, aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo del azabache, esperando una respuesta coherente ante las acciones tan sorpresivas.

—Sostente. — Ordeno con voz seria. De esa forma, emprendieron un viaje rápido. El azabache esquivaba ramas, le sorprendía el ligero peso de Sakura, por lo cual, no se cansaría y tendrían tiempo de contemplar la belleza del lugar hacia donde la llevaría.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Interpelo Sakura ante la enorme incógnita.

—Es una sorpresa. — Se limitó a responder el azabache, dedicándole una mirada fugas pero apasionada.

.

.

.

.

Cubrió los ojos de Sakura. Tomo delicadamente su mano, guiándola entre la oscuridad de la noche, apartando cada rama y obstáculo en el camino. Eso, comenzaba a entusiasmarla y ponerla nerviosa, le daba un toque de misterio.

—Puedes abrir los ojos. — Dijo Sasuke. Anhelaba apreciar la expresión que se formaría en la faz de su hermosa esposa. Ella, abrió los ojos, tallo de ellos y parpadeo varias. Era como estar en un sueño, precioso, del cual nunca quería despertar.

Un paisaje con formaciones rocas, una serie de islotes y cavernas, creando curiosas formas. Estaba rodeado por una vasta y hermosa vegetación. Las luciérnagas iluminaban tenuemente a su alrededor, todo era perfecto.

— ¡Es hermoso!— Exclamo Sakura entusiasmada. Sasuke comenzó a desprenderse de la vestimenta, iniciando por la bandana alrededor de su cabeza. Dejo el poncho en el suelo, al igual que toda la ropa. Sakura podría apostar que sus mejillas estarían tan rojas como un tomate. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke en tan poca ropa, era la primera vez que lo hacía y sentía gran nerviosismo. —

—Sakura. — Ese llamado logro exaltarla un poco, por instinto, salto al escuchar como Sasuke pronunciaba su nombre. — ¿No vienes?— La aludida clavo la mirada en otro lugar para no tener que encontrarse con un Sasuke bajo la tenue luz de la luna, luciendo endemoniadamente bien.

Con timidez, dejo caer el cinturón alrededor de la cintura. Las manos le temblaban, pudo percatarse de aquello al acariciar la tela de su vestimenta. Simplemente la dejo caer, cubriendo su cuerpo, apenada.

Sasuke, se limitó a mirarla de reojo. No era la primera vez que apreciaba la espalda desnuda de Sakura, lo había echo en las aguas termales. Pero si era la primera vez que obtenía aquel anhelado permiso y debía admitir que la pelirrosa poseía un cuerpo de infarto, piernas largas y torneadas, cintura estrecha, caderas prominentes. Por su mente pasaron imágenes taciturnas, degustando cada extensión de aquel cuerpo.

Llevaba un hermoso juego de lencería, todo de color claro con encaje, resaltando los atributos de la chica.

Sasuke fue el primero en adentrarse en el agua. A pesar de estar a mitad del otoño, el líquido era bastante cálido. Sintió como recorría cada extensión de su cuerpo al adentrarse, nadar relajadamente después de un largo viaje.

Desde ese punto aprecio como Sakura se adentraba lentamente, la luna era gentil, iluminaba tenuemente el panorama. La pelirrosa nado hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

—Toma aire, vamos a nadar un poco. — Sugirió el azabache. Ella, obedeció. Se sumergieron entre el agua cristalina, nadaron durante algunos segundos hasta estar dentro del cenote, desde ese punto el manto cósmico lucia repleto de estrellas, con la luna como protagonista.

Ella, noto el tímido tacto de Sasuke. Acariciaba cada extensión del rostro de la pelirrosa, mientras la miraba de manera diferente…aquellos irises negros detonaban una explosión de emociones, pero ella solo podía descifrar una; Amor.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?— Pregunto Sakura, rompiendo el silencio que minutos antes se había formado entorno a ellos. —

—De vez en cuando me gusta tomar atajos. — Relato el azabache sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la pelirrosa. La voz del azabache parecía imperturbable, siempre apacible, no hacía falta alzarla para imponer respeto o fingirla para parecer demasiado dulce, era perfecta. — Encontré esto por casualidad. Me pareció buena idea traerte aquí. — Sakura sonrió, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Después de pasar un buen rato en la caverna, decidieron regresar a tierra firme. A pesar de tener el cuerpo húmedo, decidieron cubrir su semidesnudez con la ropa que yacía tendida en el suelo. Debían continuar con su camino, necesitaban comer y dormir. La siguiente área de aguas termales no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Sasuke opto por elegir una habitación alejada, solo para tener un momento de privacidad. El y su esposa anhelaban descansar. Ordeno un banquete digno de reyes. Degusto cada platillo pero en realidad observaba cada acción de la pelirrosa, cada gesto, por muy extraño que fuera, no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

—o—

La noche parecía eterna. Tanto ella como Sasuke, estaban evitando caer en las trampas del sueño. Había algo por concluir y no lo alargarían hasta la noche siguiente.

Sakura, al pensar que no solo se entregó a Sasuke en alma también lo haría en cuerpo, lo que causaba cierta incomodidad y a la vez emoción en su interior. Admitía sentirse nerviosa, solamente sabía unas cuantas cosas al respecto, lo esencial. No esperaba que su ahora marido fuera un experto en las artes amatorias. Pensar en un chico que solamente tenía como meta la venganza ante todo, habría de fijarse en los placeres de la carne.

Parecía que ninguno tomaría la iniciativa. Ella, le observaba desde un rincón de la habitación, el, yacía mirando desde la ventana, lucia pensativo a pesar de darle la espalda. Sakura ideaba un plan para no parecer demasiado atrevida o en su intento, desesperada.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer sin intromisión su espina dorsal, de arriba hacia abajo, al percatarse de la mirada hambrienta del azabache. Sin más intromisión, recorrió la habitación hasta llegar a aquel punto. Contemplo a Sasuke, como si intentase descifrar un enigma, debía alzar la cabeza para poder apreciar esos ojos que la volvían loca.

Inevitablemente bajo la cabeza para rehuir la mirada. Había algo en ella que aun la cohibía y no le permitía explayarse sin ataduras. Exhalo, lentamente, proveyéndole aire a sus pulmones, inhalaba, exhalaba. La voz profunda de Sasuke logro arrancarle miles de pensamientos, para centrar la atención en él.

Sasuke la miraba de manera retadora, como si estuviese incitándola a dar el primer paso. Debía admitir el nerviosismo del que era presa. Nunca había contemplado a una mujer desnuda y menos a esa "molestia" que conseguía volverlo loco.

Sakura, sin más preámbulos, alcanzo sus labios en un hambriento beso, el cual, demandaba más y más. Sus labios se movían a los mismos compas. Al inicio fue difícil acostumbrarse a ello y para ser exactos aún les sabía cómo el primer beso. Ardiente, apresurado. En un gesto inconsciente, el azabache mordisqueo el labio inferior, suavemente, ante la mirada confusa de la pelirrosa.

Ella, observo como los ojos negros se velaban por el deseo. Trago saliva de forma sonora, demasiado audible para el azabache, quien dudo en continuar con ese jugueteo peligroso.

Sasuke noto como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, parecía que iba a saltársele del pecho.

Ambos se deseaban de una forma demoledora, descarnada. Sakura intentó huir de ese juego de presa y cazador furtivo, pero aquellos ojos ónices la miraban con una devoción y pasión, tales que por más que intentase no podría abundar el juego.

Sin más preámbulos, acerco sus labios contra los de Sasuke, apenas en un ligero roce, alzo los fanales esmeraldas hacia los negros de él, depositando un apasionado beso, donde el calor de sus lenguas comenzaba a incitarles más. El azabache, la tomo firmemente de la cintura, apegándola hacia el en un impulso por complacer sus deseos. Ella, por inercia, coloco ambas manos sobre el amplio pecho de su acompañante, dejándose llevar.

Al alejarse, aquellos labios carnosos parecían hinchados por los besos proporcionados, su pecho se alzaba para componer la respiración. Noto cierta seguridad en ella, por lo cual, continuo con su prometido.

Primero acaricio su rostro, bajando por el cuello dándose una idea de la suavidad que tendría su piel. Deposito besos húmedos sobre este, deleitándose del inigualable sabor, era peculiar. Con delicadeza, acaricio el borde de la bata y con agilidad, desato el cordón que minutos antes lo ataban, dejando aquella prenda tenida en el suelo y una hermosa vista, conformada por una bella mujer, consintiendo a la mirada hambrienta del azabache recorrer la imagen, de arriba hacia abajo, sin injerencia.

Ante la sorpresa del Uchiha, noto la postura dudativa de la pelirrosa, podía reconocer cada gesto que articulaba, cuando atacaba su labio inferior con una leve mordía y desviaba la mirada significaba inseguridad. Lo peor es que se conocían tanto, que podrían recordarse quien eran por si lo olvidaban y lo peor del caso es que sabían tanto el uno del otro que podrían dedicarse a dictar clases intensivas de sus vidas. Tal vez esa era una razón por la que Sasuke podría saber cuándo ella intentaba olvidarlo. Advirtió el momento en que ella se detuvo para atisbarlo, con decisión, con voracidad, lanzándose a atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento, acaparador.

Movieron los labios en una danza completamente coordinada, captando el calor, lo suaves y deliciosos que estaban, ¿Cómo podría hacerse adicto a una persona? Sakura tenía todas las respuestas. En un acto pasional, Sasuke decidió recorrer con su lengua aquellos labios, rozando con la punta de su lengua el inferior, provocándole a Sakura entreabrirlas un poco, solo para otorgarle libertad.

Sakura aneblaba descubrir más, no se quedaría tranquila con aquellas muestras de afecto, que hasta ese punto, parecían escasas ante la situación que cruzaban. Quería catar más, deleitarse con ese cuerpo, necesitaba más para sacar sus deseos y sabía muy bien que Sasuke no lo negaría. Por ese motivo, se alejó lentamente. Sasuke reacciono de otra manera. Aprisiono la muñeca de la pelirrosa en un ligero agarre, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con fiereza. Tuvo que acudir al acorralamiento para no dejarla escapar. El cuerpo de Sakura yacía entre un mueble y el cuerpo de Sasuke. Ágilmente coloco todo su peso sobre la superficie de madera y con otro beso voraz, atrajo al pelinegro hacia ella. Con manos temblorosas y de manera torpe, desato el cordón que se encargaba de sostener esa prenda, dejándola tendida, haciéndole compañía a la que minutos antes la cubría.

Insegura, acaricio los pectorales de Sasuke, sus cálidas manos se encargaban de proponerle caricias placenteras. Bajo estas hacia su abdomen. Como si se tratase de un acto de telepatía, Sasuke volvió a tomarla ágilmente, depositándola en la cama, ahí tendrían mayor comodidad.

Sasuke sabia un poco respecto al tema, lo esencial para hacer de esa noche algo inolvidable. Agradecía tener a un sensei como Kakashi, se sintió como un estúpido al acudir a él. Benditos eran los libros Icha-Icha. Mientras ambos yacían sentados, Sasuke degustaba el cuello de la pelirrosa, buscando como deshacerse de aquella prenda incomoda, encargada de cubrir los senos de Sakura.

Ella dejo escapar una risa tímida, coloco ambas manos sobre el rostro de Sasuke, quien parecía un poco frustrado al no conseguir su cometido.

—Se abre por la parte de adelante. — Informo con dulzura, apartando unos cuantos mechones azabaches y depositando un beso sobre la frente. Sasuke trago saliva, demasiado audible. Con un poco de torpeza desabrocho la prenda molesta, permitiéndole atisbar una de las partes más íntimas de Sakura. La aludida por inercia, cruzo los brazos en un intento por cubrirlos, sentia pena, era cierto, nunca pensó que tendría tal momento de intimidad con el azabache.

Sasuke pudo comprenderla de inmediato, al notar como sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado, causado por la vergüenza. Le abrazo fuertemente, coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja solo para mirar mejor su rostro. Ahora era su turno de depositar un beso sobre la frente de Sakura. Sonrió, solo para ella y para proveerle la seguridad necesaria.

—Lo siento. — Articulo a duras penas, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando los irises esmeraldas hacia otro punto donde no entrara en su campo de visión el rostro del azabache. —

—No te disculpes. — Mascullo el con voz varonil, apenas en un susurro audible. — Para mí eres perfecta de cualquier forma. — Confeso y era tan cierto. Al inicio no pudo tomarla en cuenta como ella lo merecía, se aferró a ignorarla, pero cuando capto por completo su atención, no pudo apartarla de ella. Con esa oración, logro darle la seguridad necesaria para continuar. Dejo caer todo el peso sobre el colchón, abrió las piernas, solo para permitirle a Sasuke acomodarse entre ellas. Tuvo que realizar un poco de esfuerzo, el cuerpo del susodicho era más grande, a comparación de ella, quien parecía tan pequeña y frágil a su lado. Sasuke recargo dolo el peso sobre su brazo, contemplando el bello rostro de Sakura, quien sonreía amplia y a la vez tímidamente.

Volvió a depositar besos en el cuello, descendiendo hasta la clavícula hasta desembocar en sus pechos. Acaricio los pezones ya erectos en un suave roce, atrapo uno con la boca, lamiendo lentamente e inseguro, esperando la reacción de Sakura. Ella, comenzó a percatarse de una extraña sensación en la entrepierna. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el placer que las caricias de Sasuke le proporcionaban.

Poco a poco fue escurriendo la mano hasta la cintura de Sakura, apartando la atención de esa zona que minutos antes se permitió degustar. Formo un camino de besos, desde los senos de la chica hasta su abdomen. Freno al llegar al borde de las bragas.

Sakura le miraba expectante, mientras colocaba el rostro entre ella, dejándose mecer por las olas del placer al percatarse de la respiración lenta chocar contra su intimidad. Tortuosamente, delineo el resorte, perfectamente formado por encaje, paso los dedos por el monte de venus, descendiendo hasta el clítoris, aun cubierto por una delgada tela, admirando la humedad que emanaba de ella. Rozaba lentamente, formando pequeños círculos con el dedo pulgar. Sakura, echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Emulo un leve gemido, intruso desde hacía varios minutos. Estaba al borde del éxtasis. Su cuerpo logro estremecerse al notar los dedos fríos de Sasuke sobre su intimidad desnuda. Anhelaba mas, era algo inexplicable. El cuerpo le tembló, los espasmos tomaban lugar en su interior, anunciando el orgasmo.

Intento reparar la respiración, bajo la mirada hacia el rostro de Sasuke, quien sonreía de manera altanera. Logro reincorporarse en la cama, era su turno de atacar. Obligo al Uchiha a tomar asiento mientras ella tomaba lugar sobre su regazo. Beso a Sasuke, devolviéndole la pequeña y sensual mordida en el labio inferior. Inclino la cabeza hacia el cuello blanquecino del azabache, depositando besos y dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en este. Con la cadera, comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares, a lo que el cuerpo de Sasuke respondió de manera particular.

— ¿Me amas?— Ronroneo Sakura, aun besando el cuello de Sasuke y devolviéndole la tortura.

—S-sí. — Titubeo Sasuke ante el enorme placer, con voz ronca, como si se tratase de un ronco gemido.

— ¿Cuánto?— Detuvo los movimientos como parte del juego, esperando una respuesta por parte de su marido.

—Demasiado. — La palabra vociferada sonó como una súplica ante el castigo proporcionado por Sakura.

— ¿Así?— Pregunto Sakura, mientras en su faz se dibujaban gestos digno de apreciarse, demasiado ardientes.

—Si. — Acoto Sasuke, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el tortuoso movimiento circular de caderas sobre su entrepierna.

— ¿Así?— Volvió a preguntar Sakura con voz seductora. Ella también sentía placer y cierta parte intima del Uchiha chocando contra su entrepierna.

—Si. — Repitió Sasuke, maldecía y bendecía a esa mujer, todo al mismo tiempo. Sakura paso la lengua lentamente por los labios del azabache, enredándolas al final en un apasionado beso.

Al terminar la peligrosa tortura de la pelirrosa. Sasuke dejo la última prenda que lo cubría en el suelo, acompañando a las demás. Contemplo a Sakura durante algunos segundos, anunciándole la siguiente parte del proceso. Abrió las piernas lentamente, para permitirle la entrada al azabache.

Sasuke coloco el órgano viril en la entrada de la pelirrosa. Ella, cerró los ojos. Introdujo lentamente pero las paredes de la chica eran demasiado estrechas para permitirle la entrada, en respuesta, lanzo un bufido.

—Lo siento. — Volvió a disculparse, estaba demasiado nerviosa pero unos cuantos besos y caricias logran aplacar los pensamientos que divagaban sin rumbo en su mente.

El segundo intento fue el seguro, introdujo lentamente, emulando un gemido ronco, proveniente desde la garganta, aguardo hasta que Sakura se acostumbrara a él. La pelirrosa, sintió como una fuerza abrupta invadía en su interior, mezclada con el punzante dolor. Clavo las uñas sobre la enorme espalda del azabache. El dolor no desparecería rápidamente, pudo comprobarlo en la segunda embestida. Sasuke realizaba un movimiento singular, Sakura le acompaño minutos después con un movimiento circular de caderas. Al notar como el dolor se transformaba en placer, se desato. Atrapo al azabache entre sus brazos, el, se sostenía de la cabecera, embistiendo suavemente, proporcionándoles placer al mismo tiempo.

Coloco la mano detrás de la cabeza de Sakura, aferrándose a ella en cada vaivén, mientras la pelirrosa ocultaba su rostro entre el hombro y oprimía los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar. Podían apreciarse los quejidos, los plañidos emulados, las respiraciones lentas, el chocar de los cuerpos. Con ella su alma se destapaba, era la melodía que sus cuerpos realizaban en armonía.

Sasuke cambio de posición. El sudor recorría sus cuerpos, empapando las sabanas, aumentando la temperatura. Notaba el esfuerzo sobre humando de Sakura al comprimir los gemidos, había lagrimas empapando sus mejillas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados por los besos, todo en ella era perfecto. Sakura dejo a Sasuke tomar comodidad entre sus piernas. Intercalaron posiciones, ahora ella estaba arriba, marcando el paso con movimientos circulares, el, aprisiono uno de sus senos en un agarre frágil, unieron sus labios en otro apasionado beso, donde las lenguas mantenían una batalla campal.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que les quedaban, Sasuke obligo a Sakura apoyar el peso sobre sus manos y rodillas, Sasuke prosiguió con las embestidas, esta vez, la velocidad había aumentado. Entrelazo su mano contra la de Sakura, recargo la cabeza entre su hombro, los gemidos de ambos eran más audibles. Yacían al borde del éxtasis y sin contenerlo más, Sakura anuncio el tan ansiado orgasmo en un gemido audible, no solo para ellos, tal vez, lo seria para todos los huéspedes del lugar. Sasuke no tardo en acompañar a Sakura, tanto en el éxtasis como en el gemido.

Lentamente des entrelazaron las manos y tumbaron sus cuerpos uno a lado del otro, sin apartar las miradas cohibidas pero a la vez intensas. Sakura, cubrió su desnudez inmediatamente con la fina sabana. Estaban exhaustos, de eso no cabía duda.

Sasuke volvió a sonreírle, hasta que el último Uchiha, vencedor de Kaguya, uno de los shinobis más fuertes perdió la batalla contra el sueño. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, acaricio su rostro, delineo sus labios y comprimió un grito de felicidad. Un coctel de hormonas dejo estragos en su interior, acompañando al azabache, los parpados le pesaban una tonelada o al menos eso sentía, perdió la conciencia cuando estos se cerraron por completo, sin desaparecer de su faz una leve sonrisa.

**Continuara.**

.

.

.

**¡Lamento la tardanza pero este capítulo requería mucha atención! Hasta el momento, es el más largo :D Espero no haberlos defraudado, no soy buena escribiendo lemon (No soy tan pervertida cx ¡Bah! ¿A quién engaño? Jaja) Pero ojala sea de su agrado :D Fue muy difícil, porque eran dos vírgenes (Y por lo tanto sin nada de experiencia) Quería apegarme un poco a la realidad, despegar a Sasuke de esa faceta de "Master sex" como lo plasman en la mayoría de los fics. **

**Como saben, este fic será corto :c pero va a paso lento y seguro **** Debo terminar una de mis historias más largas "Bane of emerald goddes" y hace poco comencé otro, seria genial tener sus reviews por ahí "Grudge blues" Esta historia la llevo desarrollando desde hace un año, si son fanáticos del dramatismo y romance, se la recomiendo, va por el primer capítulo, estoy esperando a que tenga cierta aceptación :D **

**Siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios, son mi motor para seguir adelante con esta historia, puedo saber que les agrada o que no y siempre me motivan :D Les agradezco su constante apoyo 3 **

**-O- Respuestas a los maravillosos comentarios 3**

**Arya-80-U****: **Owww *-* Hago todo lo posible por mantener sus personalidades intactas, porque eso, los hace únicos. Uff, créeme, me ha sido difícil llegar hasta este punto de la ortografía y narrativa, tuve varios llamados de atención al respecto, todo ha sido para mejorar. No, yo amo que le dieras una oportunidad ¡Mil gracias! Jajaja voy a echarle más leña al fuego en ese caso Jajaja, espero no haberte defraudado con el lemon :D ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario y por leer! ¡Un fuerte abrazo, Arya!

**: **¡Hola! ¡Jajaja alcanzaste a ponerte al corriente! Los capítulos no son extensos cx Es difícil plasmarlos tal cual, pero conociendo la personalidad de Sasuke y Sakura, puedo imaginare como es su relación y la plasmo aquí :D ¡Bienvenida al lado oscuro! ñ.ñ ¡Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario! ¡Saludos!

**Ayame:**¡Owww! ¡Muchísimas gracias Ayame! ¡Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer! Espero no defraudarte con el desarrollo del fic ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**DaanaF****: **¡Awwww! 3 ¡So fucking romantic! 3 nunca pensé causar ese tipo de sensaciones con mis escritos. Algún día Daana, te encontraras en la misma posición 3 ¡Lo sé! Pero bueno, un dicho muy narcisista dice "La belleza cuesta" cx Jajaja mi mamá me lo dice muchas veces :c ¡Vienen cosas impresionantes, todo está escrito ya, bueno, al menos las ideas principales! Aprenderán mucho, como todo, es un proceso hermoso. ¡Gracias a ti por dejar tu comentario y por leer! ¡Un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte!

**Ferchan: **¡OMG! *-* No sabes la alegría que eso me causa 3 ¡Jajaja llegaste justo a tiempo! Uff como ya lo he dicho, me es difícil plasmarlo tal cual cx pero ahí la llevo, gracias a sus comentarios puedo saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo :D ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

**IrasueTargaryen****: ***-* ¡Owwwwwwwwww! 3 Jajaja me puse muy cursi :3 tengo mi corazoncito jeje creo que estaba muy inspirada o en ese caso, muy feliz Jajaja 3 Te agradezco mucho por todo, por seguir esta historia y que te animaras a dejar un comentario :D Jajaja yo también soy así, debo confesarlo y no elijas a un campeón como Oberyn Martell jaja. Espero tengas un buen soldado o la suerte de Tyrion en el primer libro o primera temporada jaja. ¡Gracias Irasue! 3 ¡Espero haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**Tsukky****: ***—* *O* ¡Gracias! ¡De todo corazón 3! Aun tienes tiempo para ponerte al corriente jaja, he tenido muchas ideas y el siguiente capítulo tiene muchas cosas, por lo cual, no me gustaría plasmarlo mal cx Si, son una alborozada con las historias, tenía pensado esperar a terminar bane o emerald goddes y después subir este, pero soy impaciente jaja ¡Gracias por catalogarla como hermosa! *—* ¡No, no, no! ¡Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad! ¡Un fuerte abrazo! ¡Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo!

Sin más que decir, su servilleta (Osease su servidora cx) Se retira :D

Nos leemos hasta los próximos y reviews y próximo capítulo 3

Feliz semana, un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso :*

No olviden leer mis otros fics (*Se hace publicidad barata*) ¡Baah! ¡Mentira!

¡Hasta la próxima, chao!


	12. Capitulo 12: El resto de mi vida

**Capítulo 12: **

**El resto de mi vida.**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, en el momento que menos lo pensaron ya había pasado más de un mes desde su matrimonio y aun no caían en cuenta el simple pero maravilloso hecho de ser marido y mujer.

El matrimonio implicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas el cambio. Si este no era manejado con la prudencia y madurez necesaria podría resultar más complicado de lo que se pensaba en un principio.

Aquello era conocer a la pareja íntimamente, algo que antes no existía. Se convivía con una persona veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, viviendo bajo un mismo techo, por obvias razones aprendían más de la cuenta. También conllevaba a afrontar situaciones inesperadas, como la de ese momento.

Durante el viaje, Kakashi contacto a Sasuke, disculpándose plenamente por causar tan abrupta interrupción, excusándose con un trabajo que requería inmediata atención, Sasuke, era el indicado para aquel trabajo. A falta de dinero para llevar una vida sustentable, el azabache no pudo negarse ante tal tentativa, deteniéndose en uno de sus tantos destinos.

Para no dejar a la pelirrosa atravesar una serie de conflictos, obtuvo una pequeña casa donde ella podría disfrutar de todas las comodidades del lugar. La aldea se ubicaba bajo las montañas nevadas del país de Hierro. Este país contaba con bajas temperaturas, por lo cual, la nieve cubría con un fino manto todo el panorama.

La pareja disfrutaba de la última noche a solas, al menos durante tres días, el tiempo de duración de aquella atenuante misión del azabache. Sasuke acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la pelirrosa, ella, poseía una piel suave sin imperfecciones. Sakura solamente se dejaba llevar por las tiernas caricias de su esposo, absorta en sus pensamientos.

¿Quieres saber que tan fuerte es tu matrimonio? Suma una recensión, resta un empleo y manda a tu marido lejos durante algunos días. Es sorpresivamente efectivo.

—Sasuke-kun. — Vocifero Sakura en un susurro apenas audible para el aludido. — Prométeme que nunca seremos como esas parejas…Las esposas que tratan a sus maridos como monos bailarines, perfectamente entrenados para obedecer. — Alzo la mirada en busca de la ónix del pelinegro, una búsqueda fructífera.

—Esposos que tratan a sus mujeres como una autoridad mayor a la que hay que burlar y esquivar. — Deposito un beso tierno en su frente, la cual, estaba decorada con el sello Byakugo, demostrando ser la tercera persona en poseerlo, advirtiendo a la clase de semejante que enfrentarían.

— ¿Tres días?— Cuando formulo la pregunta su voz sonaba quebradiza como un cristal y amenazaba con romperse, dejando al descubierto miles de sentimientos, sensaciones. Ella no quería alejarse del azabache, sintiéndose un poco egoísta al respecto ¿Qué haría mientras el arriesgaba su vida? No quería quedarse sentada, con los brazos cruzados, esperando como un cuerpo inerte por la llegada del azabache, de verdad no disponía a dejarlo marchar una vez más.

—Hn. — Dijo de soslayo, una respuesta clara u concisa. — Kakashi promete no volver a molestarnos lo que reste del viaje. — Clavo los irises negros sobre el techo, una superficie de madera, perfectamente tallada.

—Promete que regresaras pronto. — Sasuke desconocía si por la forma en que lo recito se trataba de una súplica, orden o una mezcla de ambas. — No quiero quedarme sola en un lugar desconocido. — Admitió. En momentos así, extrañaba Konoha, una pizca de nostalgia logro cambiar su humor por completo. El matrimonio también representaba perdida, sacrificio, en los términos de dejar una vida atrás, para comenzar una nueva, una faceta de soltera, como hija de familia, terminaba. De inmediato noto el hecho de ser una adulta y que como tal, poseía responsabilidades mayores. Era normal sentir eso, atravesaba un proceso de adaptación como cualquier ser vivo en el planeta, y creía que eventualmente desaparecería, encontrando el equilibrio y alcanzando la tranquilidad.

—En cuanto termine la misión, estaré de vuelta, a tu lado. — Las palabras parecieron calmar la inquietud que divagaba sin penas en su interior.

.

.

.

Al despertar lo primero que percibió fue la ausencia de Sasuke. Palpo lentamente el lado de la cama donde minutos antes yacía recostado. Llevo las rodillas a la altura de su pecho, aprisionándolas con ambas brazos y recargando el mentón sobre ellas, exhalando lentamente y preguntándose ¿Cómo sobreviviría tres días en un lugar desconocido? Realmente admiraba a Sasuke, el afronta esas problemáticas siempre al entrar en la faceta de "viajero errante".

No solo extrañaba a su marido. Extrañaba cruelmente al rubio escandaloso, a Hinata la tímida, las continuas peleas con Ino y las admirables reconciliaciones. Necesitaba mantener una charla con su maestra, contarle las maravillas que día a día presenciaba y lo feliz que era al estar con Sasuke-kun.

Se levantó de la cama, aun con pereza. Camino hacia la cocina, encontrándose con la enorme sorpresa de una alacena vacía y un refrigerador de la misma forma. Sin más alternativa, tomo su abrigo, sería bueno tomar aire fresco y conocer los alrededores.

El gélido aire chocaba contra su rostro, aquel clima le calaba hasta los huesos, por suerte solo realizaría una visita rápida para abastecerse de los alimentos necesarios para subsistir tres días. Compro lo necesario para preparar comidas sencillas, recetas que afortunadamente sabía de memoria.

De repente, cierta mezcla logro atraer su atención por completo, una receta picante. Ella odiaba la comida de ese tipo, pero por alguna extraña razón poseía unas inmensas ganas de comer alimentos de tal rama. No dudo en comprar una salsa llamada "_Momiji Oroshi" _el complemento perfecto para un plato de sushi.

Cuando llego a casa no dudo más y devoro por completo el sushi preparado, añadiéndole considerables cantidades de Momiji Oroshi. Al finalizar la comida quedo más que satisfecha, logro ponerse de pie, iría a recostarse un rato, desde la mañana la sensación de mareos y nauseas no dejaba de asecharla.

El estómago se le revolvió, provocando que la pelirrosa saliera corriendo al baño, devolviendo la deliciosa comida que minutos antes ingirió. Las horcajadas eran audibles en toda la casa, intento reparar la respiración agitada, su pecho se alzaba lentamente, tenía los ojos llorosos y desagradable precepción. Tallo los dientes hasta no dejar rastro del asqueroso sabor. Emprendió paso hacia su habitación, dejando recaer todo el peso contra el colchón. El aburrimiento logro asecharla una vez más, así que, tomo la laptop que llevaba consigo, esperando que Ino respondiera a su desesperado mensaje o en ese caso, video llamada.

— ¡Frentona!— Exclamo entusiasmada. — Comenzaba a preguntarme por ti y a deducir que Sasuke hace un gran trabajo para alejarte de la civilización. — Soltó una carcajada ante la broma, Sakura le respondió de la misma manera.

—Tengo un gran esposo. — Dijo orgullosa. — ¿Acaso Sai no cumple con los deberes maritales?— Pregunto la pelirrosa, mofándose de su amigo y compañero, quien parecía ser más frio que un tempano de hielo.

—Puedo reconocer que Sai cumple todos los días. — Agrego Ino, cortando por completo las carcajadas y percatándose de cierto malestar en la pelirrosa. — ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casada?— Había tanto que contar que el tiempo no sería necesario para relatar lo ocurrido. — Espero que bien ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?—

—Sí, sí, me va de maravilla. Aun intento procesar el hecho de despertar, verlo a mi lado y contener los gritos de emoción. — Confeso Sakura, jugueteando con sus dedos mientras hablaba. — Salió a una misión. — Dijo con cierta tristeza.

—Es Uchiha Sasuke, aún sigue causando ciertas sensaciones de fingir en las chicas. — Espeto la rubia. — ¿Y dónde estás ahora?— Era evidente que aún se preocupaba por Sakura, mantenían una relación estrecha, casi como hermanas. ´

—En el país de hierro, pasare aquí al menos una semana, mientras Sasuke regresa. — Sonrió levemente, alejando cualquier preocupación en torno a ella. — ¿Cómo van las cosas en Konoha?— Demandaba noticias sobre su hogar, las mejores cosas pasaban durante su ausencia, así que esperaba enterarse de las buenas nuevas. —

—Si te refieres a las misiones, no hay mucho movimiento. Pero parece que Temari y Shikamaru tendrán una vida atareada. — Ino sonreía ampliamente ante la cara confundida de Sakura.

—Explícate, Cerda. — Apero Sakura para ponerse al día en las situaciones que asechan Konoha.

—Resulta que Temari está embarazada, lo que automáticamente convierte a Shikamaru en un futuro padre. — Sakura sonrió desganada y comenzó a preguntarse ¿Cuándo le otorgaría una dicha de tal magnitud al azabache? El simple hecho de solo pensarlo le puso la piel de gallina. — ¿Sakura?— Pregunto Ino en un tiento de corroborar que aún seguía con ella.

—Lo siento. — Disculpo Sakura, emulando una sonrisa fingida. — Mis más sinceras felicitaciones para ambos. — En el transcurso de la noche no pudo cerrar los ojos, la intranquilidad era tanta que ni siquiera podía estar recostada en la cama, había tanto por procesar, como la soledad en la que fue sido abandonada. Inmediatamente imagino llevar una vida en su vientre, sería una dicha, una dadiva divina. Experimentar tal proceso, comenzado un idilio de amor.

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, reconoció los síntomas; Mareos y nauseas matutinas. Repudiaba la comida picante, pero aquella tarde degusto el mejor de los platillos con dichas características.

En su mente formulo la cuenta mensual. Acertó con los síntomas y sin más preámbulos, también lo hizo con el calendario, si mal no estaba, llevaba como mínimo una semana de retraso. Por un segundo pensó que todo se trataría de algo sugestivo si a no hubiera rememorado las últimas dos ocasiones donde el deseo pasional cegó por completo sus pensamientos y dejaron de lado la protección.

— ¿Embarazada?— Acaricio el vientre con suma dulzura, aunque debía admitir que aquello causaba mucho temor en ella ¿Hacia dónde partirían las cosas? Tanto ella como Sasuke atravesaban una difícil recesión. Era demasiado rápido para comenzar una familia y ella no estaba preparada tanto física como mentalmente.

.

.

.

El lapso de tres días llego a su fin, las horas pasaban lentamente. Era una mala idea pasar todo el día encerrada como una princesa, su mente se encargaba de proyectarle diversos acontecimientos y generarse preguntas sin respuesta.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta. Asomo su rostro desde la habitación, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa. Ahí estaba Sasuke, lucia cansado pero le alegraba verlo llegar sin problemas y sin daño alguno.

—Estoy en casa. — Mascullo con voz fuerte al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro y colocaba su katana a lado de la puerta.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun. — Respondió la pelirrosa con evidente nerviosismo, Si de ocultarle información al aludido se trataba, Sakura fallaba. — ¿Cómo te fue?— Emprendió un paso grácil hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la comida para el azabache.

—Hn. — Dijo Sasuke, vacilante por las acciones de Sakura. — Bien. — Dijo a secas. — He enviado el informe a Kakashi. — Aviso mientras tomaba asiento y deleitaba la pupila con el cuerpo curvilíneo de su esposa. — ¿Cómo has estado tú?— Mientras vagaba en la lucha por hacer el bien, no dejaba de preguntarse como estaría Sakura, estar lejos de ella había sido una de las peores torturas aplicadas en la vida, sentía alivio al llegar a casa.

—Un poco solitaria. — Respondió de soslayo, cuidado la comida preparada hasta el momento. — Conocí diversos lugares y algunas personas. — Sasuke no terminaba de procesar la información, había algo en Sakura que lo desconcertaba y no se rendiría hasta saber el motivo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunto apacible, mirándola meticulosamente. Sakura dio un respingo ante la pregunta, medito durante algunos segundos sobre si informarle sobre las sospechas de embarazo seria lo adecuado. — Sakura. — Hablo con tono demandante. La aludida camino hasta quedar postrada frente él. Inmediatamente alzo los fanales esmeraldas, mordisqueo su labio inferior y exhalo lentamente. — ¿Qué sucede?— Cuestiono Sasuke, alarmado.

—Yo…yo…Sasuke-kun, yo…. — Buscar las palabras correctas para dar tal noticia era más complicado que romperle un cuerno a Magulla. Ante el tortuoso silencio y la poca paciencia del azabache, Sakura tenía la mente en blanco.

—Sakura ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— El, empezaba a prepararse mentalmente, tal vez algún tipo intento propasarse de ella durante su ausencia, pero lo dudaba, Sakura era aprendiz de Tsunade, la misma que dejo a Jiraiya al borde de la muerte. — Sakura. — Llamo nuevamente, esta vez demandante.

—Creo que estoy embarazada. — Confeso de golpe, la presión era demasiada que ni siquiera ella podía soportarla. Alzo el rostro para apreciar la faz de Sasuke. Encontró un brillo en aquellos ojos ónices, detonantes de muchos sentimientos, después, esta se tornó seria e insegura. —

— ¿Por qué lo crees?— Pregunto, siendo fulminado con la mirada inmediatamente. —

—He tenido diversos síntomas y tomo apunta a que…es cierto. — Sakura se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. — No estoy muy segura al respecto. Pero mi periodo se atrasó y si mal no recuerdo…—Un gran sonrojo añadió color a las mejillas blanquecinas de la pelirrosa. — Las últimas veces no hemos utilizado ningún tipo de protección y tú…—

—Sí, entiendo a la perfección el proceso para hacer bebés, Sakura. Tu padre nos otorgó una charla exhaustiva al respecto. — Interrumpió, incomodo. — ¿Has llamado a Tsunade-sama?— Sakura negó con la cabeza. — Lo mejor será realizar una prueba. — En su interior se encendió la llama de la esperanza, era demasiado rápido y no negaba que deseaba aprovechar más tiempo a la pelirrosa, al menos el tiempo a solas que tendrían respectivamente antes de la llegada del bebé.

Sakura tardo unos cuantos minutos en el baño, seguía al pie de las letras las instrucciones plasmadas en la caja, mientras un Sasuke impaciente, aguardaba en la habitación.

—Sacar la prueba de la caja sellada. — Leyó en un tono de voz audible para ella. — Listo. — Mascullo, sosteniendo firmemente la prueba. — Introducir la prueba en la orina durante cinco a diez segundos. — Siguió cada paso, como estaba dictaminado. Por último, salió del baño, encontrándose con Sasuke. Debían esperar por lo menos cinco eternos minutos.

Al pasar el tiempo, Sakura se puso de pie, indecisa, el miedo era tanto que no deseaba levantar la prueba, viro la mirada hacia el pelinegro, con un gesto de aprobación de su parte. Inhalo y exhalo, caminando lentamente hacia el baño.

Con manos temblorosas tomo la prueba, clavo los fanales esmeraldas sobre esta y examino el resultado. Insegura, tomo la caja para corroborar. El resultado era negativo.

Las ilusiones se derrumbaron como un imperio de cristal. Inhalo lo suficiente para encarar a Sasuke.

Al entrar en su campo de visión, el azabache se puso de pie, esperando una respuesta. Sakura no tuvo que decir palabra alguna, con solo verla a los ojos lo comprendió.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó mientras lagrimas vagas resbalaban por sus mejillas como si de una res baladilla se tratase. — Lo siento, lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun. — Corrió a ocultarse entre sus brazos, lloraba como niña pequeña, sentía haber defraudado a Sasuke. Las cálidas manos del Uchiha acariciaban los mechones rosas de Sakura, coloco un dedo sobre el mentón, obligándola tiernamente a encararlo. Seco las lágrimas que emanaban los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirrosa y con una cálida caricia desaparecieron cualquier rastro de ellas. —

—Está bien, Sakura. — Mascullo. — No hay nada de malo en esto, aun podemos seguir intentando. — Escucharlo logro tranquilizarla. — Hasta cierto punto me tranquiliza, si el momento llega quiero estar preparado, no solo para otorgarte lo mejor a ti, también a nuestro hijo o hija. — Sonrió cálidamente, solo para ella. —

—Te he decepcionado. — Sentencio ella. — Sé que tu sueño es formar una familia…lo siento mucho. — De nueva cuenta rompió en llanto como niña pequeña a la que acababan de arrebatarle un dulce. —

—Por supuesto que no me has decepcionado, Sakura. Ya llegara, aun no es tiempo, pero ya llegara. — La apego a su cuerpo, proveyéndole calor y depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente. Cuando logro tranquilizarla, ambos se recostaron en la cama, abrazándose tiernamente.

—Lo siento. — Susurro, sollozando. — Veo a muchas personas comprando casas y teniendo muchos bebes…y tengo miedo de que lo nuestro jamás comience. — Sasuke estudio las palabras. Sakura se dejaba llevar por lo que acontecía en Konoha, todos estaban casados, Vivian felizmente, esperando a la nueva generación. Dejo escapar un suspiro y por inercia clavo la mirada sobre su ser.

—Sakura, nosotros ya tenemos una vida, ya inicio. No puedes seguir esperando. — Alcanzo los labios de la aludida en un sensible beso. El descendiente Uchiha llegaría pronto, mientras tanto, ellos continuarían con el viaje prometido. Abrazo fuertemente a Sakura. Ambos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, mañana seria otro día.

**Continuara **

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Capitulo 12 a la orden! :3 recién salido del horno. Creo que a la mayoría les gusto el lemon y debo agradecerles por eso y mucho más, el constante apoyo que me brindan 3 son ¡Geniales! 3

Este capítulo es corto, lo tome como un pequeño descanso en la historia, antes de comenzar otra vez con lo ajetreado :D

Hubo una falsa alerta de Sarada :c ahora ¿Qué pasara con estos dos? :3 eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

**Arya-80-U****: **¡Lamento la tardanza! Jaja, hice lo mejor que pude :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias! No soy experta con este tipo de relatos, pero al ver que fue bien aceptado solo me queda agradecer. Lo sé, poco a poco se aprende e intente plasmar que ambos fueron aprendiendo durante el acto. Jajaja Sasuke en el fondo tiene su corazoncito :3 El lugar está inspirado en los cenotes mayas, me parecen lugares espectaculares y lo tome como un lindo destino para visitar aquí en el fic. Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo Arya, :D espero hayas disfrutado la continuación de esta historia. Un beso enorme y un fuerte abrazo.

**aika ryusel****: ***-* ¡Muchas gracias! Te prometo que pronto tendré a Sarada en este fic, no va a quedar fuera. Te agradezco mucho por ello, al darle una oportunidad, muchísimas gracias a ti por leer y dejar un review, son mi motor para seguir adelante :D ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**Gea Euridice 'Gothic Girl****: **¡Muchísimas gracias Gea, por leer y comentar! Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado :3

**DaanaF****: **¡Lo sé! Es un aspecto muuuuuy romántico, al menos eso creo yo, viajar por el mundo, admirando los paisajes, conociendo…todo eso sería perfecto 3 Son Sasuke y Sakura, debía hacer de su luna de miel algo EPICO jajaja :3 Me causa gran alegría saber que el capítulo fue de tu agrado, espero que este no esté muy errado al respecto ¡Un fuerte abrazo Daana!

**Nekatniss****: **¡Muchísimas gracias! Estamos en la misma situación, quedo una brecha entre el 699 hasta el 700, me decidí mucho sobre publicar el fic, temía que pasara inadvertido pero no fue así y eso me motivo a seguir. Muchas gracias por cada halago, intento apegarme a las personalidades de ambos y no cambiar nada al respecto. Si, si, lamento la tardanza tampoco es que quiera entregarles algo al ahí se va :3 lo mejor que puedo hacer es otorgarles un lindo capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar ¡un fuerte abrazo! Seria genial tener más comentarios tuyos por aquí :3

**ziotzae****: **¡Hola! ¡Ohhhhh mil gracias! Bueno espero que continúes al pendiente de esta historia :3 Owww gracias, como ya lo he dicho, la personalidad es lo que hace único a un personaje y puede tener ligeros cambios pero no tan abruptos como algunos fics que he leído. Nunca vi a un Sasuke arrogante con Sakura, al contrario, creo que con Sakura era distinto :D Sí, siempre fue un chico rudo y con aires de "Bad boy" *-* Y ella, siempre ha sido así :3 no puedo cambiarle nada. Ojala hayas disfrutado el capítulo, de nuevo, mil gracias por dejar un review 3

**Kristhel****: ***u* ¡Gracias Kristhel! Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado :D

**IrasueTargaryen****: ***o* Owww Irasue, me dejas sin palabras :D Muchísimas gracias, de veras, intento hacer de este fic algo memorable (Y no por malo) Puedo apostar que si leyeras mi primer fanfic te morirías de la risa cx jajaja Bane of emerald goddes es el fic más largo hasta el momento jajaja, muchas gracias, otra vez. ¡Buena elección! Pero al final de cuentas "Valar Morghulis" :D No, gracias a ti por leer y dejar un comentario :3 ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**Tsukky****: **¡Gracias, gracias, de verdad mil gracias! Se merecían una linda luna de miel :3 Es un gran placer saber que el lemon fue de tu agrado, me esforcé mucho relatándolo :D ¡De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar! Ojala hayas disfrutado la continuación 3 ¡Saludos!

**Sin más, me despido, pronto regresare con más :D **

**Les deseo una buena semana, cuídense, los quiero 3 **

**Gracias por todo**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cambio y fuera ñ.ñ/**


End file.
